Devil's Advocates
by AmethystB
Summary: {FINISHED}All of them had fought that evil…and without both of them, the world wouldn’t have been saved from the evil. By helping the Devil, they had helped the entire world. They were The Devil’s Advocates. Forever...
1. Meeting The Sister

Dark-Angel: Heyas! I have returned and I'm back for another fic. Because I can't really be bothered to write a summery, you're gonna hafta just read.  
  
Floramon: Yup, I'm here too and I'm about to do the disclaimer. Ok, Dark- Angel does not own Digimon nor does she own any of the characters apart from the ones she made up.  
  
A/N: And any of the songs that are featured in this fic do not belong to me unless I wrote them (ok, I'm no songwriter. I just mix words together to get a result ^_~)  
Devil's Advocates Chapter 1  
  
Meeting The Sister  
  
~*~*  
  
Sixteen-year-old Rika Nonaka sighed impatiently as she stared impulsively at the clock in her family's living room. It wasn't easy waiting for someone, especially when that someone was your sister that your parents never even bothered to tell you about for sixteen years. But now, she knew about her delinquent sister who had been living with her father the whole time her parents had been divorced.  
  
Apparently, her mother had given birth to twins, but after a couple of months, she and her husband had divorced because things weren't working out between them. Rika's father had kept her sister or twin so to speak, and her mother had kept her. Even when her father had visited her when she was young, Rika had no idea that she was a part of something much greater than herself, she was a twin. Everyone had kept that secret away from her for years, until it finally was revealed during an argument between Rumiko Nonaka and her ex-husband on the phone.  
  
~*Flashback~*  
  
"What!? What do you mean you want her to come live with us? What will Rika say when she finds out that we've being keeping a secret from her all of this time?" Rumiko yelled into the family's cordless phone as she paced up and down the room. Rika, she thought, had gone for a walk to clear her mind off homework, and Seiko, Rika's grandmother was in the next room watching television.  
  
On the other line, Rumiko could hear faint whispering coming from the room her ex-husband was in. She was getting quite impatient to say the least.  
  
After listening to her ex-husbands pathetic excuses about money and limited time, Rumiko considered having her daughter coming to live with them and was now trying to think of what to tell Rika. After realising the other end had become silent, she answered that she needed time to tell Rika about her sister and if she was ok with it, then they could arrange something.  
  
Rumiko hung up the phone and turned around to walk out of the room when she froze instantly. Rika was standing in the hallway, leaning against a partially opened door, with a slight frown on her face. "Tell me what?"  
  
~*End Flashback~*  
  
Her mother had explained to her that she had a sister named Alicia who had been living with their father for sixteen years straight. And now, she was coming to live with them because her father was too weak to take care of one child. How pathetic.  
  
Rika had told her friends, the other Tamers, about Alicia and how she was coming to live with them. Everyone, especially Kazu, was pumping her for information about her, but Rika couldn't answer any of their questions because she didn't know anything about her sister. And frankly, she didn't want to, either.  
  
Hearing a car creep up the drive slowly, Rika shot her head up and walked cautiously towards the door. She took a deep breath and opened it, revealing her front garden and the familiar silver car that Rika recognised as her mother's car. 'This is it.' She thought to herself as her mother opened to door of the car, followed slowly by the passenger.  
  
Bit by bit of Alicia Nonaka was revealed as she stepped out of the car's passenger side and swung her bag over her shoulders and onto her back. Obviously, she was Rika's age and looked hauntingly like her. She had shoulder length, reddish-orange hair, which was mostly covered with plain blue bandana, and ice violet eyes that flashed with attitude. Alicia was wearing a three-quarter light blue top, with dark blue three-quarter jeans. She wore a spike bracelet high up on her arm and Rika noticed that she had a pierced navel.  
  
Instead of moving to help her mother with the suitcases in the back of the car, Rika just stood there staring at her sister. The resemblance between the two was uncanny, even if Alicia had been living with their father for the past sixteen years.  
  
Seiko walked out the house to greet her granddaughter and to help her with her gear. After she had met her grandmother for the first time face-to- face, Alicia, having nothing else to do, decided to face the music and meet her sister. Rika appeared to be deciding whether or not to be warm and welcoming or not, despite what her mother had said to her about curtesy and all that crap. Finally her pride took over her. "So, I guess you're Alicia, then."  
  
Alicia looked Rika up and down before answering. "Yeah, and I guess you're Rika. So...nice place to live?"  
  
Not really knowing what else to say, Rika answered a simple "yes". It was hard to make a conversation with your long lost twin after sixteen whole years, but I guess you gotta start somewhere.  
  
Rumiko came walking up behind the two and dumped a small duffel bag into Rika's arms. Rika walked into the house with the bag, followed by Alicia, Rumiko and Seiko. Rika made her way to her room, where the two girls would be sleeping until they cleaned out the guestroom. She lay the duffel bag down on the floor and waited for everyone else to do the same thing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later and Rika had been left alone in her room with Alicia so the two could talk and "catch up". Alicia had started off by talking about what life was like living with their father and so on, while Rika half listened and half wondered the real reason why Alicia was forced to live in Shinjuku with their mother.  
  
"So, what's it's like to live with, uh, Mom?" Alicia was sitting on her bed while she played with the edge of her shoe. Rika had found out that the two of them had something other than the attitude in common; they both were not great talkers. That, in a sense, made living with each other quite a lot harder.  
  
Rika sighed and lay down on her bed and folded her arms behind her head. There was so much to tell about living in Shinjuku, especially over the past few years. A lot.  
  
~*~*  
  
A/N: There ya go, how'd you like the first chapter? Please review, and don't worry, there will be more to the plot than this.  
  
Also, you will find out a bit more about Alicia and why she moved to Shinjuku after living in Kyushu for the past sixteen years. And the title will be explained in the next chapter.  
  
Review and peace! 


	2. Devil's Night?

Dark-Angel: Thanks to the people who reviewed this! I will try to make the chapters longer so that the plot can take shape, but right now I just want Alicia to have some character development.  
  
I do not own Digimon, sadly, so you can't sue! Ha ha! Please excuse my crazy side, I've just been watching skateboarding on tv...I had no idea how much that fires your brain...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Devil's Night?!  
  
~*~*  
  
"So, your best friend's partner was killed by a misguided Digimon who later became your friend? Man, you have had a strange life." Alicia sat back on her bed while she stared at the ceiling. It must have been tough to go through what her sister had gone through like that. And for it to be forced upon you, that must've been the hardest thing. "So, you mentioned the Digimon coming back when Takato discovered the portal was open again. Can I meet Renamon? Or is she off battling another tough digital monster somewhere?"  
  
Rika sighed as she realised that if her sister was always going to be this demanding, then maybe the two shouldn't be living under the same roof in case one of them ended up in hospital. "Sure."  
  
After hearing her name being called, Renamon materialised into the room as expectantly turned to Rika. When her Tamer gestured to the other side of the room, Renamon was surprised at what she saw. It was either her imagination, or the girl that she saw had a gift. A very special gift.  
  
Rika, thinking that she should be the one to introduce them to each other, did so. "Alicia, this is Renamon. Renamon, this is my twin sister, Alicia, the one I told you about."  
  
"You mean you have other twin sisters?" Renamon, not thinking about what she had said, blinked twice in Alicia's direction before turning back to Rika.  
  
"Uh, no, Renamon. It's just a figure of speech." Rika looked strangely at Renamon before continuing. "Anyway, are you glad you finally met my infamous partner, Alicia? Good. Well, take a good look at her because I don't think you're gonna get another one. Renamon, you may go now."  
  
Renamon bowed respectively before vanishing into thin air.  
  
Alicia glared at Rika and stood up from the bed. "What was that about?"  
  
Rika looked up, confused. "What? Oh, that! Well, it's just the way you looked at each other, you know. You kind of looked like you knew each other, so I thought I'd put Renamon out of her misery by telling her to leave. Anyway, I have to meet some friends at the park now, so I'll leave you to it." Rika stood up and slid her door open. She walked out and closed it firmly behind her. She walked through to the main part of the house where she let out a huge sigh. It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Even though she seemed nice enough, there was something about Alicia that Rika couldn't figure out. Just something made her on edge...  
  
"Oh, there you are, honey." Rumiko Nonaka walked into the kitchen, stopped, looked around, then looked back at her daughter, a puzzled look on her face. "Where's Alicia?"  
  
"Oh, well, I told her that I was going to meet some friends at the park, which I am by the way, and she was just going to stay here and...do something." Rika leaned back against the wall and hid her crossed fingers behind it.  
  
"Was I?" Both mother and daughter looked up to see Alicia standing in the kitchen doorway.  
  
~*~*  
  
"I still don't know why you had to come anyway." Rika said for the millionth time in five minutes as she and Alicia walked together, making their way to Guilmon's hideout.  
  
"Because our mother said that it would be good for me to meet your friends, especially since we're all going to be going to the small school starting tomorrow. And also because you lied." Alicia replied bluntly. God knows how many times she had said that already.  
  
Rika sighed, again for the millionth time in five minutes. She knew she was on the losing side, but she knew she couldn't give up either.  
  
"So, are there any hot guys at your school? I mean, ones that don't already have girlfriends?"  
  
Rika replied a blunt "no" before hearing the unmistakable whining of Kazu. 'She is it this time?'  
  
"No, I said that Ryo would stay with me for the next couple of weeks, and he agreed. So that leaves you out of the picture! Get it!" Kazu towered dangerously high over Kenta and pointed his finger at him just to make his point clear. Kenta backed away cowardly as he gave up the fight.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on around here? Why are Kazu and Kenta arguing, not that it's very surprising, but anyway." Rika stepped in between Kazu and Kenta so that they wouldn't be able to argue anymore.  
  
"Well, it all started when Ryo needed a place to stay for a few weeks while his father's in America, and then it was the usual. You know, Kazu saying that he was the one..." Henry stopped in mid-sentence when he realised that someone was standing next to Rika.  
  
When Rika realised why Henry had stopped talking, she sighed yet again. "I guess you guys should meet my sister, Alicia. Ok, the rest of you can introduce yourselves and I'll just sit over there." Rika went to sit by a tree when she realised everyone was just staring at Alicia. "Uh, guys, didn't you hear me?"  
  
"R-Rika? You never told us your sister is in a rock band." Henry stuttered as he blinked himself out of his trance.  
  
Rika stared at a smirking Alicia. 'Rock band?' "What rock band?"  
  
This time, Takato was the first to take over. "You know, Devil's Advocates. The punk-rock band who are at the moment apparently working on their new album "Devil's Night"."  
  
"WHAT?! You mean you never told me that you were famous? Why did you keep that from me? I'm your sister." Rika felt her anger rising for no particular reason.  
  
"Well, you're my sister and you never told me about your modeling incident three years ago." Alicia stated simply as she sat on a nearby rock.  
  
"That is totally irrelevant! You don't need to know that-" Rika stopped and thought for a second. "How do you know that?"  
  
Alicia just shrugged and turned to look at a quiet Henry. "You're Henry, right?"  
  
Henry just blinked again and began to blush slightly. "Yeah. Henry Wong."  
About an hour had past and the Tamers were talking to Alicia and asking her questions about what it was like to be famous. All except Rika, that is. Rika was sitting on a large rock outside Guilmon's hideout while she threw small stones in the water and tried to make them bounce on it. 'Why didn't I know that Alicia was in a rock band? And how come she knew Henry's name? It might just be me, but maybe there's something more to her than what meets the eyes. Like the way Renamon looked at her. It was if the two knew each other or something. And then when Renamon wasn't thinking clearly and made that ridiculous comment about more sisters, that was just scary. Why would Renamon say that? It's not like her...'  
  
"Mind if sit down?"  
  
Rika turned her head to see Ryo looking down on her from above. She shook her head and went back to throwing stones in the water.  
  
"Are you ok, I mean you've hardly said anything today?" Ryo said gently as he sat down on the grass next to Rika's rock.  
  
"I'm fine." Rika faked a smile and tried to reassure Ryo that everything was ok, but he knew her too well.  
  
"You can tell me, you know." No response. "Is it Alicia? Is something wrong between the two of you?"  
  
Rika sighed and turned to look at the older boy. "Ryo, have you ever felt uncomfortable around someone? Like, something's just not right?"  
  
Ryo smiled at her. "Yeah, I have. And I understand where you're coming from. If my parents had kept a secret like that from me for sixteen years, I would be feeling a little uncomfortable, too."  
  
"But, it's not just that. It's like, there's something about Alicia that just doesn't fit. Something not quite right."  
  
"Rika, everybody had their own talents. Maybe Alicia has a talent that not everyone has, and that's why you feel like she's different. Anyway, looks like she's signing autographs. Got any paper?" Rika laughed at Ryo's comment and stood up off the rock.  
  
As the two walked slowly back to the crowded hideout, Rika thought of something. "I wonder what's it's like to be in a rock band?"  
  
Ryo laughed slightly. "Careful what you wish for."  
  
Rika looked at Ryo sideways and smiled. Ryo was one of the rare people that she had come to except in her life. Not just as a friend, but someone that always made her feel better. Someone that she knew would always be there for her in any situation. Coming from her that really meant a lot.  
~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry if that wasn't that long, but I had homework to do and the weekend is really my only time to write, so yeah.  
  
Note, Devil's Night has absolutely nothing to do with D12.  
  
Peace 


	3. Floramon's Chapter

Floramon: OK, I am here to bring you the next chapter of Devil's Advocates because unfortunately, Dark-Angel is sleeping on the couch, feeling very sorry for herself and indulging in the pain of having teeth surgically removed.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own me or my fellow Digimon friends. I do not own the storyline of Digimon, nor do I own the original scripts of the first four seasons. Or do I? *laughs evilly*  
  
A few notes I must point out, all the Tamers, not including Suzie, Ai and Mako, all go to the same school and are in the same class. However, Ryo is still a year older than the rest of them.  
  
Now, on to chapter 3!  
  
This chapter is called Floramon's Chapter, proudly dedicated to me.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Takatomon, I'm hungry! When do we eat?" Guilmon's voice rang out from outside the hideout. Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and Alicia, who were all crammed into the tiny space, turned their heads to look outside.  
  
Guilmon and Terriermon turned the corner to walk into the hideout but stopped when they realised how many people there were in there. "What's the occasion, Takatomon?" Guilmon saw Alicia and stared at the unfamiliar girl. "Who' s she?"  
  
"Guys, how 'bout we move outside so we can actually breath?" Rika said, slightly uncomfortable being in the position she was in. Since she and Ryo had come in later than the others, they were both positioned very close to each other in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Henry said. He was currently standing in a corner at the far end of the hideout. Alicia was standing next to him and staring at Guilmon and Terriermon. When everyone else had walked one by one out of the confined space, they both walked forward together. However, when they went to step out of the hideout, they just stopped and stared at one another. Henry was being a gentleman as usual and gestured for Alicia to go first. Alicia, however, was as stubborn as the rest of her family and waited until he gave up.  
  
But as the two looked at one another, they found that they could not look away. They were lost in one another eyes and there they remained until...  
  
"Hey, guys! What's going on?" Everyone, including Henry and Alicia, turned their heads to see where the voice had spoken from. Walking towards them with a CD in her hand, was Alice. Even though she and Jeri had lost the dresses over the years, Alice still wore her traditional black. This time she was wearing a black plain tank top with black flared jeans. She now wore her hair in a simple ponytail and only on occasions she wore her hair out.  
  
"Hey Alice! Guess what? You know Rika's sister, Alicia? Well, she's here and she's totally cool! You gotta meet her!" Kazu walked up to Alice, grabbed her wrist and dragged her to where Rika's sister stood.  
  
Alice carefully but roughly (O_o) snatched her hand back and held it out towards the girl in front of her. "Hey, it's great to finally meet you. I'm Alice as you might have figured already."  
  
Alicia looked at Alice's hand and then into her eyes. They stayed there for a while until Alicia spoke. "Hi."  
  
Alice slowly pulled back her unshaken hand and smiled warmly at the girl in front of her, trying to be polite. "So, you're in a band? Devil's Advocates? I just bought your first album cause I was kinda curious. I haven't listened to it yet, but I hear you're punk rock. Nice."  
  
Alicia seemed to look emotionless and just stood there, completely still. "Yeah."  
  
While this was going on, Rika looked back and forth at Alicia and Alice, confused, while everyone else just stared at them.  
  
"Oh, so you're Rika's sister. I wondered why you two looked so similar. So, do you fancy Ryo like Rika does? Or are you looking for a kinda bad boy? Cause I know someone you could meet..." Terriermon rolled off Guilmon's head and landed right next to Alicia.  
  
Rika blushed and looked away from everyone else to instead stare at the lake.  
  
"Terriermon! What have I told you about tact? Uh, forget it!" Henry slid past Alicia and grabbed Terriermon.  
  
Alicia turned her head away from Alice and raised her eyebrow at her sister. Unfortunately, Rika still had her head facing the lake, so nobody could see her face.  
  
Ryo coughed slightly. "Well, I should get going since my dad's gonna leave soon. I'll see you guys later." He started walking away from the group and pulled out his D-Power. The device told him that Monodramon was currently at his house, probably sleeping or eating, as usual.  
  
"Dude, are you still staying at my house?" Kazu called out to Ryo, a hopeful look on his face.  
  
Ryo turned around and thought for a moment. "Actually, I might just stay where I am for the moment. Someone has to look after the house. Besides Monodramon."  
  
Kazu's face fell before it lit up again. "Oh well. I'll see you at school tomorrow!"  
  
Ryo gave one last wave before turning and walking towards his house again.  
  
Takato looked up to the sky and sighed. "I guess I should get going, too. I still have homework to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Guilmon, c'mon!"  
  
"Ok, bye Takato!" The others said in unison. All except for Rika, who was still staring at the lake, or more like into it.  
  
"Guilmon, come on!" Takato called out again for his Digimon to move. Guilmon still continued to stare at Alicia, awed at how much she and Rika were alike. The resemblance was uncanny and Guilmon was intrigued by it.  
  
"Uh, Guilmon, just come on!" Takato walked up to his partner and grabbed his ear, pulling him backwards. Guilmon fell back and landed on his Tamer, the two in a ball on the ground.  
  
Kenta, Kazu, Henry, Alice and Alicia stared at them, amused. Jeri just giggled at the two and pulled Guilmon up off Takato. Takato stood up gingerly and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I think I'll have to walk you home if you're going to be so careless, Takato." Jeri linked arms with Takato and the two began walking, Guilmon trailing behind like a cute little puppy dog.  
  
~*~*  
  
Everyone had left the park and were now walking to their own respective destinations. Henry and Alice had left to go to Hypnos, where they were both wanted by Yamaki to work. They both monitored the activities in the Digital World in case something came up.  
  
Kazu and Kenta walked their separate ways and Rika and Alicia were walking back to their house.  
  
"So Rika, you like Ryo? Hmm, interesting. By the way, you said you didn't know any hot guys. I can't believe you, lying to me like that." Alicia sighed as she walked behind her half angry half in a daze sister.  
  
"What do mean. I don't and I don't, so drop it." Rika denied the two statements made by Alicia and kept walking. A thought crossed her mind suddenly. "Anyway, what was up with you and Alice? She was just trying to be friendly and you treated her like she was your enemy or something."  
  
Alicia shrugged. "I just don't like her that's all. She stole my name, anyway." She was hiding the truth and both of them knew it.  
  
"She bought your CD, and she was born before you, so you stole her name." Rika replied bluntly. She was still thinking about Ryo and why he left so abruptly after Terriermon said that she liked him. 'But I don't like him, so why am I thinking about him?'  
  
Alicia stopped suddenly and glanced at her watch that was backwards around her wrist. "I have to go. I have band rehearsal! I'll be back at around six!" She ran off down the street opposite to where Rika was walking, leaving her sister to stare after her.  
  
'Again another person who seems to be disappearing on me. Weird.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Henry and Alice were both working on separate computers next to each other in silence. Henry still seemed to be distracted and Alice was debating on whether she should tell Henry what she was thinking or not. If she told him, he would be even more silent, for it was sure to make an impact on him. But if she didn't tell him, she might never have the chance again, as he and Alicia seemed to be getting along just a little too well for her liking.  
  
Another thought suddenly entered Alice's mind. "Hey, Henry? You wanna listen to Alicia's band's album? I forgot all about that."  
  
Henry just looked at the girl and stared at her. He had never even realised before how beautiful her blue eyes were...He blinked twice and nodded twice. He was at a loss for words as he kept on staring at Alice.  
  
"Um, ok. We should use your computer since your's has the most advanced technology." Alice looked away from Henry and busied herself with the CD. She could still feel Henry's eyes looking at her and felt slightly uncomfortable but ignored them none the less.  
  
When the CD loaded up in the computer drive, a song started to play. It was a cover song called "Dumb Girl" by Lucy Woodward.  
  
~* He broke my heart today  
  
I don't know what to say  
  
I can't feel a thing at all  
  
I did not see it comin'  
  
Now you just a man that got away  
  
I look at the ground  
  
And give the sky the middle finger  
  
Something inside said  
  
"Here's a day you should remember  
  
So mark it on a wall"  
  
I never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
  
Taking themselves too seriously  
  
I was so damn smart  
  
I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
I miss you so much  
  
Can't stand it  
  
You bring out the blonde in me  
  
'Cause I'm still hanging on  
  
Even though you done me wrong  
  
And I got the heart to forgive this  
  
But I'd never let you know  
  
What kind of girl would put herself  
  
In that position? (yeah)  
  
To think that I could ever fight the system  
  
And I got fooled again  
  
I never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
  
Taking themselves too seriously  
  
I was so damn smart  
  
I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
I thought I was strong (I thought I was strong)  
  
But I was just dreamin'  
  
I can't believe it (can't believe it)  
  
That nothing was wrong (nothing was wrong)  
  
I thought I knew what was goin' on  
  
But love was deceiving me (love was deceiving me)  
  
Now I'm just a dumb girl (yeah)  
  
A dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl  
  
That's what I am (yeah, yeah)*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Floramon: There ya go, chapter 3! Hope you liked. Anyway, Henry's in a little bit of a sticky situation with Alice and Alicia. Hmm, there must be something wrong with that name, I'll go check wit my Tamer. Laters! 


	4. The Secret Lies In Self Discovery

Dark-Angel: Ah, I'm back. Feels so good to have teeth pulled out by someone who has no compassion for you whatsoever (NOT!!!) Anyway, hope you liked Floramon's chapter, cause you ain't never gonna see another one.  
  
In this chapter, we will visit Alicia and her band during their rehearsal and Henry will be undergoing a cat scan (I'm j/k Henry fans, but he will be in a sorta mind-war over his problems). Also we will find out what's eating Ryo and why he seems to be distracted. And last but not least, Rika will discover something that's gonna change her life and many others forever...(not really but I like to be dramatic).  
  
Disclaimer: I will be very sarcastic today cause I feel like it and when I feel like doing something, I'll do it (if you want more information about that, please consult my parents). I own Digimon and I enjoy writing the scripts for each and every episode because I know that my father will be very disturbed by the very fact that his daughter can be a very violent girl if pushed (please note the "if pushed" bit in there) And I created Rika because she is very similar to me and I needed someone to kick ass for me.  
  
Ok, now that that's over, chapter 4, take it away!  
  
Devil's Advocates Chapter 4  
  
The Secret Lies In Self Discovery...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alice sighed as she walked down a familiar street of West Shinjuku. She was walking home from the Hypnos building and she was lost in her own thoughts. As she was playing the Devil's Advocates first album, Wake Me up Inside, she could tell that Henry was mesmerized by Alicia's amazing vocal talent. That would've been ok if she didn't have a slight crush on him and she couldn't even put in words how much she had wanted to tell him then and there. But his face held her back. It was like he wasn't blinking and he was staring at the computer listening to that girl sing. It was like he was expecting her to jump out of the computer or something. It made Alice fell sick, sick and blinded with jealousy.  
  
Alice sighed once more and glanced at he watch. It was already four thirty and most of the day had already been spent. Tomorrow would be school and she knew that with Alicia there, it was going to be hell. Not only had she stolen her name, she had stolen her boyfriend. Ok, so Henry wasn't exactly her boyfriend as much as she wanted him to be, and he was rightfully vacant and free to make his own decisions. And if that meant choosing who he wanted to be with, then that was perfectly fine.  
  
But it wasn't fine. Alice wanted him to be with her, not Alicia, whom none of them knew anything about. 'For all we know, she could be a mass murderer or something. We know nothing about her. Not even Rika does.'  
  
"Alice! Wait up!"  
  
Alice turned around when she heard the voice call out from behind her. She recognised the person and smiled at them. It was Ryo. "Hey, Ryo. What's up?"  
  
Ryo jogged up to the girl and stopped when he reached her. "I need your help."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'That's right. Just run away from Rika. I don't care. Just leave me here alone.' Rika was sitting on her couch with the television remote in her hand. Her mother and grandmother went out shopping so she was left alone. Again. She switched the channel when the program she was watching finished. The television suddenly caught her eye when an old Digimon episode came on. It was season two's classic, "Genesis of Evil". Rika especially remembered this episode because Ken was trying to find his heart because he thought he had lost it. Rika found herself to be very similar to Ken in so many ways.  
  
Although she was watching the screen, Rika's mind seemed to be just taking in the words and their values...  
  
~  
  
(Ken): I know I should wake up. But I can't, it's not time yet. Not until I find my heart. It feels like I've lost it. I keep looking for it but I just can't seem to find it. I know once I do, everything will be back to the way it was. Back when I was a little kid.  
  
~  
  
Rika's mind seemed to absorb what was said and her mind suddenly registered an image of Alicia. But why? What linked Ken's words to Alicia? Why would she have lost her heart, and if so, why would she be trying to find it?  
  
As Rika watched more of the episode, more and more similarities between Ken and Alicia came into her mind.  
  
~  
  
(Ken): I can't wake up yet. I still haven't found my heart. I'm still trying to get back to that little kid who used to blow bubbles on his terrace. I'd stand there for hours, blowing them bigger and bigger each time. Each one was completely empty inside. But none of them was as empty inside as I was. Maybe I was trying to show Sam that I could blow bubbles bigger than he could, and that I was better at something than he was. But then again, who was it who taught me to blow the bubbles? Who made the soapy water for me, and cut the straws? It wasn't my parents - it was Sam.  
  
~  
  
Maybe Alicia left their father because she wanted something different. A change in her life. One that could be so full and yet so empty...Living life without her father and she would end up like Rika was, alone, cold and completely empty without any emotions. But life without her mother, and Alicia would've ended up differently and maybe happier or sadder. There was no real way of telling until it happened...  
  
Rika suddenly remembered back to when she and her father were spending time with each other during one of his rare visits.  
  
~*Flashback~*  
  
Four-year-old Rika swang happily on a public swing in the local park. Her father was sitting on a bench watching her. His body twitched now and then and it soon became rhythmic. Young Rika slowly slipped off the swing and walked carefully up to her father. She noticed him staring into space and twitching ever so slightly. She wanted to ask him what was wrong and if she could help but then she remembered what her father could be like if he was disturbed while doing something important. Angry. That was something her mother had told her.  
  
~*End of Flashback~*  
  
Rika closed her eyes. She knew what was coming next, in her mind and on the TV. Her father could be so gentle and yet so rough at the same time. She knew he didn't mean to, but when his mind snapped back to reality, he hit her. All she was trying to do was to help him and he had snapped, maybe the same way Sam popped the bubble by blowing too hard on the television. And then he never came back to Ken...  
  
~  
  
Sam: I can do it ok, but my technique isn't as good as yours is. Your bubbles come out perfect because you're gentle. I blow too hard and mine pop right away.  
  
(He blows a bubble to demonstrate, and it pops. Suddenly Ken is all alone on the balcony.)  
  
Young Ken: Where'd you go? Sam, come back, please!  
  
(Ken): But Sam won't come back, he's gone forever. Maybe I am too.  
  
~  
  
...Just like the way her father never visited anymore after that.  
  
Come to think of it, Alicia had never known her father or her mother. She had always shut herself off, just like Rika had when she thought she was the Ice Queen with no emotions. Maybe the only way she was going to know and understand them was if she found herself.  
  
~  
  
Ken: Who are you?  
  
Ken's Mom + Ken's Dad: Ehh?  
  
Ken: Well?  
  
Ken's Mom: Ken, don't you recognize who we are?  
  
Ken's Dad: It's amnesia!  
  
Ken: No, I didn't lose my memory - I lost my heart. And until I find it, I don't know who I am, or who anyone else is either.  
  
Ken's Mom: How could he not know who his own parents are?  
  
Ken: You don't know me, either. How could you, if I don't know myself? Who am I?  
  
~  
  
Rika shut off the television and walked to her room, not being able to take the metaphors anymore.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, here it goes. Say there was this guy who liked this girl and he thought that she maybe had a little something for him but he didn't want to hurt this girl. So, what should this guy do?" Ryo sat crossed-legged on the cement floor of the hideout while Alice leaned against the far wall.  
  
Alice thought for a bit and sighed. "Ok, Ryo, forget the guy thing. I know it's you and you have a thing for Rika. But, spend some time with her and find out if she likes you somehow and then tell her how you feel about her. If she rejects you, which I highly doubt she will, then bad luck."  
  
Ryo stared dumbly at Alice while he tried to decipher what she had just said. "Um, ok. So, spend time with her? Thanks." He stood up and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." Alice took a step forward and smiled at Ryo. "Don't pressure her if she's not ready."  
  
Ryo smiled back. "Thanks, Alice. I knew I could count on you." He winked at her then ran off.  
  
Alice smiled at the back of the receding figure. "Good luck, Ryo. Hope you get what you both want." Her smile faded as she leaned back into the wall. She sighed and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very drained and tired.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Henry hummed the tune to one of the songs on the CD he had been listening to as he finished off some extra work for Hypnos. The CD of course was "Wake Me Up Inside". He couldn't stop thinking about how amazing Alicia's voice was. It was almost hypnotizing, the way it just flowed so flawlessly...And her eyes, those ice-violet eyes that had stared back into his when they first met.  
  
Henry didn't know what, but something drew him to her. Some irresistible force that was too strong for him to fight. He simply just let his opposing side go and enjoyed the ride. But then again, he was stuck trying to overcome his feelings for Alice. Or more like trying to deny his feelings for her. After all, they were friends and they worked together. And something just didn't seem right with them being together.  
  
'Just let your feelings for Alice go, Henry. Don't listen to what your opposing thoughts say to you, just forget them, and her. You know who you want to be with, so just accept that and don't worry about what Alice's reaction to that will be. So what if you break her heart? There are other guys out there who will eventually give her a chance.' Henry told himself firmly as if turned off his laptop and closed it. 'But then again, you don't want anyone else to have her. You want to be the one to eventually give her a chance and tell her how much you really care about her. You, Henry Wong, want to be the to make Alice happy and to make her overcome the losses in her life such as losing Dobermon. You want to be the one to please her. You want to be the one. You. Not anyone else.'  
  
Henry felt a severe headache coming on and instinctively rubbed his temple with his hand. Even so, it did not go away and Henry was left with a terrible throbbing headache. Images from the past day began to invade his head as he tried his best not to struggle to suppress the pain as much as he could. Still pictures of Alicia flew by in his mind. Her smile, her voice, and even her glare seemed to vaguely flow by smoothly. Then, as Alice came into the picture, things started to become rough. There was no laughter, no emotions on Alicia's face; only Alice's welcoming face and Alicia's cold glare staring back at her. The tension seemed to flow into Henry's mind as he relived the day in his head.  
  
Henry grabbed his hair and felt like tearing it out until suddenly everything went away. His headache, the tension he felt between Alice and Alicia, and the thoughts of the past day.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Alicia glanced at her watch when the song her band was just rehearsing finished. 'Five thirty. Half an hour left'. "Ok, guys, lets do Whenever I'm With You."  
  
Rob Gordon, who was the band's drum leader, set himself up to play the song requested by the lead vocalist of the group.  
  
Brad Lewis, who was the group's guitarist and backing vocal, busied himself readying his guitar and microphone.  
  
Aaron Davis and Kevin Jarvis, who were the mixers and bass for the group, set up their equipment and Aaron gave a nod to Alicia when they were ready.  
  
Alicia heard the intro music playing through her headphones and awaited her que to being.  
  
~* All this pride is holding me back  
  
But I want to tell you what a lack  
  
My heart, baby, you know it's black  
  
But your love's gonna shine thru, it's a fact  
  
If I told you know, you'd never understand  
  
What have I done to make this hate stand?  
  
This tension between us, it's out of hand  
  
Can you see the waves crashing thru the sand?  
  
Cause whenever I'm with you, I'm not afraid  
  
To be me and so I hold back the crusade  
  
Cause whenever I'm with you, I'm not afraid  
  
To just be me and be free  
  
We even took it further a few times  
  
But this pride of mine is not kind  
  
I turned you down, I was blind  
  
What was going thru my mind?  
  
Maybe it was that love has hurt me before  
  
Yeah, that's right, it's against my law  
  
But I just wanna be with you forever more  
  
And let my heart and soul soar  
  
Cause whenever I'm with you, I'm not afraid  
  
To be me and so I hold back the crusade  
  
Cause whenever I'm with you, I'm not afraid  
  
To just be me and be free  
  
So maybe we can fight this  
  
Pride can be killed by a kiss  
  
I'll give my heart and I won't miss  
  
What I scratched off the list  
  
What I scratched off the list~*  
  
The outro music faded out and Brad clapped loudly. "Yeah, that was awesome! No sweat, guys."  
  
"You wanna rephrase that? Look at me, I'm a swimming pool!" Rob laughed as he felt sweat dripping down from his forehead.  
  
Alicia smiled at her friend. "You're a guy. Get over it." She looked around the room and took in the sights around her. Even thought it was an old abandoned shed, it was still an experience that Alicia loved. The walls were completely painted in graffiti and the ground was hard cement.  
  
Aaron interrupted Alicia's thoughts. "You know, I could get used to this. This place is great for rehearsing."  
  
Alicia smiled at the tall brunette and nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking." She took another long look around the large room. It was such a calming place. Who would have ever thought that an old, rusty shed could be so relaxing? "Anyway, I'll see you guys later. I have to get home."  
  
After saying their goodbyes, Devil's Advocates went their separate ways.  
  
'Home. It's strange referring to a place as foreign as that home. I guess it's going to be a long, bumpy ride.' Alicia sighed as she thought to herself. She was walking almost blindly back to the house where she would be living for however long it would be.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Rika stared blankly at the plain purple diary in her hand. She was completely dumbfounded by what she had read in Alicia's diary. Was it true or had Alicia just made it up?  
  
~Date: 29/5/03  
  
Well, I guess telling Dad about my "ability" wasn't the brightest idea I've ever had. He freaked when he heard about what I was capable of doing. Now I have to go live with my mother and Rika until he calms down a bit. Can you believe I have to move all the way to Shinjuku from Kyushu? And I have to live with practically strangers. Life sucks. I hate it. The only good thing in my life right now is probably Devil's Advocates. And now we're going to have to rehearse in Shinjuku. That's just great.  
  
Well, screw my father and his precious life. I don't care anymore. Like I ever cared at all. I mean, my whole life I practically avoided him. Well, ever since he told me about Rika, that is.  
  
Anyway, I should go tell Rob and the others about my move.  
  
~Alicia Nonaka~  
  
'What's Alicia talking about? Ability? Capable of?' Rika quickly snapped out of her trance when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly put the diary back where she found it and got up off the floor of her room to answer the door.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: There ya go. Hope you enjoyed. I know this is supposed to be a Ryuki and there's not much romance between the two, but trust me, there will be later, maybe next chapter. I dunno yet.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers! ^^  
  
Anyway, I won't be updating as regularly because my internet time has been limited by my parents. -_- They think I need to study more. So I'll be updating mostly on weekends and maybe if I can some time during the week. I know, it's sad.  
  
Floramon: The plot thickens. Alicia has an "ability". Hmm, wonder what. Please review! We'd love it!  
  
A/N: I'd love it. You're not even real -_-  
  
Floramon: Whatever. 


	5. Something Stupid Like I Love You

Dark-Angel: *"Forever" by Kid Rock starts playing* Oh, I'm back. The fog is lifted. The earth has shifted. It raised the gifted. You knew I'd be back, so pack your bone and hit the road, Jack.  
  
Floramon: *sweatdrops* Ok...Dark-Angel's hiatus is over but maybe that's no the best thing in the world. Anyway, we're back for chapter 5 of Devil's Advocates, so sit back and relax.  
  
A/N: How could they relax with you doing the author notes? *clears throat* Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters so you can't sue me! Hahahahahahahaha! However, I do own Alicia and the other members of the band Devil's Advocates, who I will introduce more during the story. Oh, and of course, I own this story! Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
Floramon: Anyway, when we last left you, there was someone at the door of Rika's house and Alicia had just finished her band rehearsal. Oh and Alice was wishing Ryo luck because he wanted to tell Rika just how much he truly cares about her. *sniffs* That's so sweet.  
  
Devil's Advocates  
  
Chapter 5: And Then I Go And Spoil It All By Saying Something Stupid Like I Love You...  
  
~*~*  
  
The knocking continued as Rika found herself running to the front door. She carefully opened the door and stopped when she saw who is was. Ryo.  
  
"Hey, Rika." Ryo smiled when he saw the girl frown slightly.  
  
"Ryo, what do you want?" Rika's tone wasn't meant to come out the way it did, it was just something about his smile that made her feel...weird.  
  
Instead of a teasing smile, Ryo's smile turned into a hopeful one. "Do you want to go for a walk? You know, just to the park or something?"  
  
Rika's frown turned into one of confusion. "Why." She was now leaning on the open door and looking at Ryo sideways. 'What's he up to?'  
  
Ryo's face faulted for a second before his hopeful smile returned. He wasn't going to give up this fight. "Well, because I really need to talk to you and please don't say that you don't have time because I know you do."  
  
Rika raised a brow at Ryo's statement. What did he have to say to her and why would it be so important? She thought for a moment and weighed up her options. If she went to the park with Ryo, she might let a little secret slip and she didn't want him to know so soon if not ever. But then again, Terriermon had practically let it out already, so maybe it wouldn't matter. "Fine, let's go. Renamon, look after the house."  
  
The radiant Digimon appeared immediately in the door way and without hesitation caught the key Rika had thrown to her. "Of course, Rika."  
  
"Thanks." Rika walked quickly past Ryo before turning around and giving Renamon a final glance. "If Alicia comes home before me, tell her I've gone for a walk, ok. Thanks again, Renamon."  
  
It took Ryo a few seconds before he actually knew what was happening. As soon as he saw Renamon raise an eyebrow at him, he smiled sheepishly and quickly turned around, jogging to catch up with Rika.  
  
Renamon blinked twice before she looked carefully at the key in her paw. A smile grew on her fox-like features before she turned around and walked back inside the house. She would have just simply materialised like she had when she appeared, but she wanted to give things a more human approach. Renamon would now be alone in the large house, with the key to the front door, no less.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'The end of one thing, the start of another.' Henry sighed to himself as he walked down the busy street of West Shinjuku. He was heading to his Sensei's house, where he would be training and experimenting new things with his martial arts. His style of martial arts did not include the award of different colour belts. Instead, Henry and the other students who attended the well-known dojo were rewarded with sow-on badges. As he carried the worn orange gi, Henry fingered each of his four badges. His first badge was his first reward and he would never forget the day he received it. He was only ten years old when Sensei had given it to him willingly. He had said that it was a very special reward for all the work he was putting into his martial arts. But it was also a reminder that he had a long way to go, as well.  
  
'And now, six years later, I have received three more of those badges and I still feel I am waiting for something. A chance to be shown how good I really am and how much I have to improve in my techniques. Maybe today will be the day...' Henry thought to himself as he neared the house. The weight Terriermon was putting on his head didn't really matter to Henry as he began to run. Terriermon began to slightly bounce up and down rhythmically to Henry's even run.  
  
"Ah, Henry. You finally arrive." Henry's sensei spoke patiently as he saw Henry with Terriermon on his head running toward the house.  
  
"Sorry, Sensei. I had to work today. You know, a normal Sunday." Henry bowed apologetically to his sensei and good friend.  
  
Sensei waved his hand slightly at the teenage boy and gestured for him to walk into the house. "Henry, don't apologize to me. You know it is no skin off my back if you are late. I have plenty of other students who would love to have a private lesson just like you. Now, get changed and we will begin."  
  
Henry bowed again. "Yes, Sensei." He ran off quickly to the change rooms, uh, the very small change rooms. He placed his gi on the bench and began to untie his shoelaces. Terriermon jumped off his head and landed right next to the gi.  
  
"So, Henry? Do you like Alicia?" Terriermon asked slyly as he sat down on the cold bench. He saw Henry immediately turn red.  
  
"What do you mean, Terriermon? I just met her." Henry hid his face by turning it away from his Digimon. He slipped off his shirt and reached for his gi. He changed into it but didn't pull the top part up, revealing his bare chest as he sat down next to Terriermon.  
  
"C'mon, Henry. You don't expect me to fall for that one, do you? I saw the way you two looked at each other today. You really like her, don't you?" Terriermon's voice suddenly became one of concern when Henry didn't answer. "Henry, what's wrong?"  
  
Henry stared ahead until he thought he should answer his partner. "Terriermon, I-I don't know how I feel about her. Sure, she's attractive and everything and she has a great voice, but I really like Alice as well. And besides, we just met Alicia, so we don't know much about her. But, Alice...well, I've known her for a while and well, I like her a lot. I just don't know which one I like more, and which one is better for me, you know? Well, I guess you really don't know, you're a Digimon."  
  
Terriermon's face became one of sympathy and he immediately hugged his Tamer with his ears. "Oh, Henry! I had no idea you were in such pain! I would've helped you, otherwise. Do you forgive me, Henry-o-buddy? Huh? Oh, please forgive me, Henry! I'M SORRY!'"  
  
Either Henry was hearing things or Terriermon was sobbing now. 'Oh my God! What happened to Terriermon? I have to help him.' "Oh, Terriermon. It's ok, I forgive you! Maybe we should visit a phycologist for both of us, huh?"  
  
Terriermon was now crying hysterically onto Henry's chest. Henry was trying to extract his Digimon from him as gently as possible.  
  
Someone coughed deliberately from the doorway. It was sensei. His eyebrows were raised as he stared at the pitiful sight.  
  
Henry blinked and blushed as he realised he and Terriermon must have looked pretty stupid. "Uh, sorry, Sensei." He quickly pulled Terriermon off him and stood up. He pulled his gi on fully, covering his chest and walked out of the small room, embarrassed.  
  
Terriermon just wiped his eyes and followed Henry out like a lost sheep looked for the rest of his flock.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ugh, Jeri! I don't understand any of this homework! What the hell does all this mean?!" Takato yelled from his bed down to Jeri, who was playing with Guilmon on the floor. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed with his homework folder in front of him. A few notes were scattered across the bed. Obviously, they weren't helping him.  
  
Jeri giggled slightly. "Takato, I've given you all the help I can give and you're still not understanding it? What does a girl have to do around here? Shove over!" Jeri climbed onto the bed as Takato obediently moved over to make more room for her.  
  
Jeri looked from her notes to Takato's homework as she tried to figure out where he had gone wrong. "Ok, Takato. See where you've put the 20? Rub it out and write in 14 because 14 is a factor of 70. Got it?"  
  
Takato nodded naively and blushed at his stupid mistake. 'Of course 20 isn't a factor of 70! Ugh, I'm so stupid!' He quickly rubbed out the 20 and inserted a 14.  
  
Jeri just giggled again and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She jumped down off the bed and turned around to see Takato's dumbfounded face.  
  
"Uh, I wouldn't mind learning that again, Jeri." Takato's expression turned into a hopeful smile as he looked at Jeri.  
  
Jeri smiled at Takato's comment and turned to walk out the door. "Love to help ya more, but I gotta get home! Try to make some use out of the notes I wrote for you and call me tonight so I can see how you went! Till then, see ya!" Jeri gave a final wave to her boyfriend and Guilmon before she left the bakery altogether.  
  
All Takato could was stare after her. She had only been gone two seconds and he was already missing her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, Ryo. What did you want to talk about?" Rika asked as she walked beside the boy as they entered the park. She looked down at her shoes as she instinctively kicked a small stone out of the way. Her hands rested in the pockets of her jeans as she walked.  
  
Ryo was also looking down. He didn't really know how to tell her how much he cared about her, but he knew he had to. He was practicing all the while in his head as the two were walking to the park, hence both of them hadn't said a word to one another since they left Rika's house. "Uh, Rika. Um, can we sit down?"  
  
Not looking up from her shoes, Rika replied. "Sure." She was actually relieved that Ryo had suggested they sit down. It wasn't because she was tired, it was because Ryo was somehow making her weak and powerless.  
  
The two found a single wood block that was supposedly a back-less bench. They both sat down on it, facing one another.  
  
"Rika." Ryo took a deep breath. "I know you probably won't want to hear this and you probably won't care, but I really need to tell you this."  
  
Rika rolled her eyes impatiently. "Ryo just spit it out." Her hands were supporting her from in front of her, while her legs hung loosely from the bench.  
  
Ryo looked down at his hands, and then hers. He suddenly had an idea, but he thought better of it when he thought that Rika might not appreciate it all that much. "Rika, you're a good friend. A really good friend, and sometimes I really hope that we could be more than just that. I don't know. Maybe it's just because you're special and I really like you, but I do and I can't really deny that. And if I'm not making any sense, please tell me because I don't really want to be yakking on about nothing." He laughed slightly at his own words before he realised Rika was just staring into his face, like he wasn't really there.  
  
"Uh, Rika? Are you ok? You're not angry, are you?" Ryo peered curiously at Rika before waving a hand in front of her face. She still didn't move. Ryo was now getting quite nervous. What could be wrong with her?  
  
Flashbacks of her father kept replaying over and over in her head as Rika stared blankly into Ryo's eyes. In his eyes she saw many different emotions and feelings, but the thing she saw most was her own self. She was everywhere in his mind. In his eyes...  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Rika's father quickly took Rika off his shoulders and placed her on the ground. She ran to her mother and Rumiko hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rumiko, I can't visit anymore. Please don't ask why, maybe Rika can tell you, but I have to go. I'm sorry."  
  
With that, Rika's father walked to his car and turned on the ignition. He backed out of the front driveway and drove off down the receding street.  
  
Four-year-old Rika began to sob and tried to run after her father. Rumiko held her tight though, and wouldn't let her out of her grasp. Rika gave a little squeal before looking at the spot where her father's car had been just a couple of seconds ago. "Daddy...I'm sorry."  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
A still image of her father began to form in Rika's mind. He was smiling at her, his kind, gentle smile, full of compassion and love. An image of Ryo appeared over that. The same smile he always bore whenever she saw him. It looked strangely like her father's.  
  
Rika suddenly stood up from the bench and looked at Ryo. She shook her head a couple of times. "No, Ryo. You can't. You just can't!" She began to run, tears blinding her. She didn't know where she was going, but she could faintly make out the entrance of the park.  
  
Ryo just stood up off the stool slowly and stared after her running figure. "Looks like she rejected me after all, Alice." He looked down at his clenched fist and sat back down on the bench. 'Now what am I going to do?'  
  
A hidden figure in Guilmon's hideout reluctantly moved back towards the back of the small building. Despite her own tears, she sighed quietly and slid down the cold wall until she reached the same cold floor she had been sitting on for the past two hours. "I'm sorry, Ryo." A flash of lightning struck just as she said this and revealed the whole of the hideout. There, in the far corner of the building, Alice McCoy sat with her hands behind her head, her blonde hair falling loosely out behind her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mother, what do you think of this one?" Rumiko Nonaka picked up a small bottle of perfume and spayed a little on her wrist so she could smell it better. The fragrance filled the air around her and hit Seiko Hata immediately.  
  
"It's nice, but expensive, dear. Are you sure you want to spend money on something like that." Seiko looked closely at the price tag of the bottle before looking at her daughter's smiling face.  
  
"Well, I always say that French perfume, despite it's price, is the best you can buy. And anyway, wasn't it you who always told me to follow my heart?" Rumiko put the lid back on the tester perfume and reached for the same brand from the shelf full of amazing fragrances.  
  
Seiko sighed and looked at her daughter with a raised brow. "Yes, it was. But I never did say spend all of your money on perfume, or get married when you're seventeen, now did I?"  
  
Rumiko shook her head at her mother's fake stern voice. "Well, maybe you could tell my two daughter's the same thing, then. But, maybe you could warn them about the risks involved in taking chances, hmm?"  
  
Seiko waited until her daughter had walked past her and walked up to the counter to pay for the bottle of perfume before answering. "Rumiko, I am past my time, now. It is not my responsibility to tell your daughters about the facts of life. And one more thing. Don't you think they're a bit old now?"  
  
Rumiko payed for the perfume before walking out of the store with her ageing mother in tow. "Well, for one thing, Rika doesn't seem to be taking any interest in boys even at her age, and well, Alicia, I don't about her. Her father never said anything to me about relationships and such. I guess we're just going to have to figure that situation out by ourselves."  
  
Seiko smiled mysteriously as she walked closely behind her daughter. "I wouldn't be so sure about Rika, Rumiko. She has changed. A lot."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Henry was concentrating on his breathing as he sat on the ground of the dojo with his legs underneath him. An ancient Japanese ritual that had not faded with time was important in the art of martial arts. It was called Zen meditation. As Henry breathed deeply, he thought about what Terriermon had said about him and Alicia. It was true that the two had looked at each other in admiration, but it still didn't change the fact that he didn't know her at all.  
  
"Good, Henry. Now, we may begin."  
  
Henry's eyes snapped open and he looked at the ageing man in front of him. "Yes, Sensei." In one move, he used his leg muscles to force himself up off of the floor. He looked at his sensei in the eyes and bowed respectively.  
  
Sensei used one hand to strike Henry in the temple with a knife hand strike. Henry immediately blocked it using his left, open hand. He counter- punched it with a well-aimed punch to his sensei's torso. The punch hit its target, but sensei recovered quickly. Using his other hand, he sent a hook punch straight for Henry's temple. Henry moved back a step and allowed the punch to swipe past his face with inches to spare.  
  
Both sensei and student breathed heavily, letting themselves recover. Finally, Henry's sensei spoke. "Henry, I want you to come at me with whatever techniques you wish. Don't worry about hitting me, I want you to do this, ok?"  
  
Henry looked at his sensei's strong, sincere face and nodded. "Yes, Sensei." Immediately he sent a number of straight punches towards his instructor's face and stomach. All the while, his sensei was moving back, trying not to get hit while observing Henry's techniques. Henry changed his technique from punching to kicking, sending different types of kicks to their aimed target.  
  
A front kick hit sensei straight in the stomach and caused him to lean over in pain, but he quickly recovered. Mustering enough strength, Henry turned around and aimed a spinning-back kick to his sensei's head. Seeing the attack coming, sensei moved back and blocked it with his bare hand, imitating Henry's earlier block.  
  
Sensei sighed and motioned for Henry to stop. "Henry, remember you're not trying to kill your opponent. Using 100% power in your technique will only make you lose balance. I know that you want to use strength in your every move, but using that much energy is dangerous and your opponent could easily use it against you. You should only be using a minimum of about 70% power so that you keep your balance and your technique goes through your opponent rather than bouncing off him, or in this case, her."  
  
On that last comment, Henry raised a brow. "What do you mean 'her'?"  
  
Sensei cleared his throat before continuing. "I know that this is supposed to be a private lesson, Henry, but until I can make a fixed time, you will have a sparring partner to train with. I'd like you to meet my newest student."  
  
Henry turned his head to where his sensei was gesturing. There, in the doorway, a certain redhead girl was standing, wearing a full dark purple training gi. One thing came to his mind. "Alicia."  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Ugh, I am such an idiot! Why did I have to have a sudden flashback of my father and then tell Ryo he couldn't love me? Why, why, why?' With each "why" she said, Rika hit her head against the railing she was leaning on. 'I mean, it's not like I don't want him to, I do. Why does my father always have to haunt me like that?'  
  
Rika had somehow made her way to a deserted area of town where an old building sat. It looked to be an old shed, but Rika couldn't be sure. It was covered completely in graffiti and she could just make out the door. Rika pondered on whether or not to go inside the shed, while she tapped her foot on the dirt. 'If I do go in there, I might not be able to get out, so it wouldn't be a good idea. Anyway, I should be getting home, it's way past six.'  
  
Rika carefully made her way through the rubble and ran out into a clearing. Street signs told her she was still in Shinjuku and not far from her house. She ran along the footpath and breathed steadily, all the while thinking about the importance of pride in life. A blessing and a curse, she summed up in her head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Henry raised his eyebrows in confusion and looked from his sensei to Alicia. He wondered what she was doing here, and how she could be a new student within just one day. "What are you doing here, Alicia? I mean, you've only been here for what, a couple of hours at the least."  
  
Alicia smiled her mysterious smile. "A member of my band told me about this place, and since I already had experience in martial arts, he recommended this place. This was a couple of days ago, by the way, so I was currently packing for the move. Anyway, I rang up and I was offered a deal from Sensei, here. I could have my first three lessons free, and between my parents, they would pay for the expenses after that."  
  
"Ok." Henry nodded his head slowly, still not quite buying Alicia's story, but thought he shouldn't make a big deal out of it.  
  
Sensei coughed slightly, calling attention to himself. "Well, since you two already know each other, maybe you could actually start training. I'll be over there." He pointed quickly to a door, and walked to it. Before he walked through it, he glanced back at the two teenagers and smiled to himself. The two were already warming up with various stretches and talking quietly to one another.  
  
"I forgot to tell Rika about this, so she thinks I'm coming home from band rehearsal." Alicia changed her stretch and sat on the ground, pulling one leg in and reaching out to the other.  
  
Henry cocked his head to the side. "Did you want to call her, I've got my cell phone?"  
  
Alicia smiled but shook her head. "No, it's ok. Mom will tell her." She stood up from the ground and looked at Henry. "Should we begin?"  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: Hmm, can this be true? Did Rika really reject Ryo just because of her father? And what's the deal with Alicia and martial arts? Find out in the next exciting episode of...  
  
Floramon: They get it, already.  
  
A/N: -_- Please review! _I_ would really appreciate it. As you can see, I'm just ignoring Floramon now. 


	6. Enter Stacie

Dark-Angel: Wow, I finally finished this chapter. It's not actually very long but I've been tied up with school and stuff. Anyway, thank you to all of my great reviewers! Love ya!  
  
Well, enjoy my latest entry and I do not own Digimon, nor do I own Floramon anymore because I just don't.  
  
Floramon: Liar! I'm still here and whether I'm allowed to or not, I'm staying! Hahahaha!  
  
~*~*  
  
Devil's Advocates Chapter 6: Enter Stacie  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ok, where do you want to start?" Alicia looked in Henry's direction before finishing off her last stretch.  
  
The two were alone in the spacious martial arts dojo. Sensei had walked out of the room and into his kitchen, which as situated in the next section of the house, to make a cup of tea for himself. Either that or it was just an excuse to leave by two teenagers alone in the room together.  
  
Henry thought for a moment before answering. "Uh, how about we start on some self defence. Maybe some take downs and then-" He was never able to finish his sentence since Alicia had already swept his feet off the ground and was now currently holding him in a straddle hold, her hands pinning his arms down.  
  
Alicia smirked at him before using the force of her arms to back flip off the boy. She offered her hand to him and pulled him off the ground.  
  
Henry blinked a couple of times. "Wow, you're fast. So, uh, how many years have your been doing this exactly?"  
  
Alicia began to crack each of her knuckles and smiled at Henry. "About five years. I'm guessing you've been doing it for almost double that, huh?"  
  
Henry nodded. "Yeah, I've been doing martial arts for eight years now. Just one more question. Where'd you learn that? I mean, you almost moved so fast I couldn't see you move at all."  
  
Alicia shrugged and looked away. "My old sensei taught that to me and he was really big on agility. So he taught us to move fast and be able to dodge things and stuff. So, should we continue?"  
  
Henry frowned slightly and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
~*~*~  
  
'I wonder if Alicia's home yet. It's almost seven. She should be. Her band rehearsal finished at six.' Rika wandered around the streets of Shinjuku, looking out for the turn off to her house. She had been walking for twenty minuets straight and she still had about another ten to go. 'I wonder if Ryo's ok. I really hope he is. I didn't mean for what I said to come out. It's just my father. He always has that effect on me. I guess that's why I became the Ice Queen after he stopped visiting. Because he was gone and a part of me was taken away forever. For twelve years I haven't heard from him. At least not personally, anyway. I don't want to make the same mistake with Ryo.'  
  
Rika saw the familiar corner and turned it. Because she lived on the corner, her house was now right in front of her and there was a police car outside the gate. She frowned and wondered what was going on. She ran quickly through the open gate and into the house, where a young police man was talking to both her mother and grandmother.  
  
When Rumiko saw her daughter, she called for her to come over to where they were standing. "Rika, this is Doug. He's here investigating the disappearance of a local girl who used to go to school with you. Her name's Stacie Tseng. Do you remember her?"  
  
The name rang a bell in Rika's memory and an image of a blonde-haired, blue- eyed, thirteen year old girl came into her mind. Of course, she'd be Rika's age now, but Rika hadn't seen her since she changed schools. Rika nodded and glanced at the police officer whom she now knew as Doug. "Yeah, I remember her. Do you know how she disappeared, or why?"  
  
Doug turned around to face the teenager and shook his head. "No, we're still looking into that. Anyway, can you tell me if she had problems at home, or anything? We've seen her parents, but that would hardly tell us anything. Or more like they were too upset to."  
  
Rika breathed deeply and thought hard. Stacie had been a really good friend to her, although Rika never recognised it as friendship. Stacie had always been trying to fit in with the popular girls, so Rika never really had the chance to get to know her. "Well, I don't know about family problems, but Stacie was always trying to fit in with the popular girls, although she knew she didn't. That's all I really know." Rika suddenly remembered that Stacie had played the Digimon card game and was also really good at it. Rika thought about something and quickly ran to her room without another word.  
  
The three adults in the room were left to stare at Rika's receding figure as she ran down to the other end of the house. Rumiko laughed slightly and looked at Doug. "Don't worry, she does that a lot."  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Where do I go from here? I mean, I never really thought about what things would be like if she rejected me. Should I keep trying, or try to understand her and let it go?' Ryo walked along one of the streets in Shinjuku and thought about things, such as Rika, Rika and well, more Rika. But nothing he thought of could ease the pain he felt in his heart. Rika was definitely one of a kind. If it was any other girl, they'd be all over him and he would never be able to get away from them. But Rika was different. She never let her emotions get the better of her and, if she ever did, then she'd shrug it off and pretend she didn't care. But why? Why was she so afraid to love? Was if because she was afraid she'd show weakness by showing emotions, or was it because she had been hurt by love before?  
  
Ryo stumbled upon an old, abandoned building with a ton of rubble surrounding it. The walls were completely covered in graffiti and the door was almost invisible from the outside. Ryo walked up closer to it and he could see strange, almost indistinguishable writing on it. He could barely make out the words. "Remember your roots, my friend. They're right down below, because heroes come and heroes go."  
  
Ryo stared at the words and soon, he became immune to the fact that the words had been carved into the wall, very professionally, and not just by accident. Taking a step back, Ryo observed the building more carefully. It wasn't anything special, no more than a shed, and still it looked somewhat ancient and calculated. There was something about the appearance that drew Ryo forward, and drove his curiosity into checking the place out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After rummaging through a wooden, hand-carved box, Rika finally found what she was looking for. A Digimon card that Stacie had given to her when Rika had beaten her a couple of years ago. It was a special, power upgrade card that only allowed for Ultimate and above to use it. It gave a huge boost to the power of the played Digimon that no one could beat it, even if they played all of their power cards in one duel. Rika stared at the card while her index finger ran along the edge of it. The covering of it was coated in a golden shine while the back of it had a somewhat metallic sliver look that told of supreme power and vigilance. A power that shimmered through Rika's body every time she saw it. A power so great that one could hardly imagine a simple card could give off that much aura.  
  
Rika turned her head towards the door of her room when she heard footsteps. She quickly put away her cards and stood up to greet whoever it was that wanted her. Seiko Hata's face suddenly appeared in front of Rika's. She was smiling slightly at her granddaughter and she held a piece of paper in her hands. Seiko handed it to Rika and watched her read it.  
  
There in front of her, Rika was reading what seemed like details of Stacie. Rika looked up confused. "What's this, and why do you want me to read it?"  
  
Seiko sighed. "It's just Stacie's details and her family's contact numbers in case we see anything. You don't have to worry about it, Doug just asked us to give it to you. Anyway, that's not the main reason I'm here."  
  
Rika raised her eyebrows, gesturing for her grandmother to continue.  
  
Seiko nodded, understanding Rika's gesture. "Rika, I know something's distracting you. I can just tell by the way you're looking at everyone. You're not looking anyway, not even your mother in the eye, and I'm just wondering why."  
  
Rika followed her grandmother over to her bed where she now sat. "There is something that's bothering me, but I don't think you'd want to hear it." That wasn't really the reason; Rika didn't really want to tell her grandma the story about her and Ryo.  
  
Seiko nodded once. "Rika, if you don't want to tell me, then that's fine. But I would be willing to listen to anything you wanted to talk to me about, and so would your mother. We're here for you, as Alicia will be when the time comes."  
  
Rika looked down and played with the edge of her bed. "Grandma, there is something that I want to tell you." She looked at her grandmother's interested glance and took a deep breath. "Today, someone told me that they liked me as more than a friend and I told them that they couldn't, even though all I really wanted to do was to tell them how long I had been waiting to hear that. I don't know why, but whenever I'm thinking about those things, Dad always comes into my mind and messes up my feelings. And I don't know how to get rid of him. I mean, I'm practically living with the daughter that he brought up and never even bothered to tell me about for sixteen whole years." A thought crossed Rika's mind. "By the way, where is Alicia?"  
  
Seiko smiled warmly at her granddaughter. "She's at martial arts practice, training with Henry no doubt. His Sunday lesson was at six, wasn't it?"  
  
Rika looked very surprised. "Martial arts practice? How? I mean, she's been here, what, five hours and already she does martial arts, with Henry?"  
  
Seiko laughed and lifted herself off the bed. "Why don't you ask her about it when she gets back, the class only goes for an hour." She began to walk out of the room. "And Rika, try to ignore your father. I know he hurt you and it still hurts to think about love, but when your mind lets you, open up you heart and find the answers you're looking for. Trust me, it will work."  
  
Rika was left in the room to ponder about what she should do the next time she saw Ryo. Should she try to apologize to him? Should she ignore him until her feelings are resolved? Should she act like nothing happened and they would still be friends? But she wanted more than that. She wanted what he wanted, but her pride would not let her penetrate her heart and find the answers. Rika sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She was in for the long haul, and she knew she couldn't give up.  
  
A shaded figure watched Rika through the paper door of her room. Renamon stood in a corner of the back garden of the Nonaka's house and watched silently. Not even her breathing could be heard. She was perfectly still. Her thoughts were concentrated on what Rika had said to her grandmother. But if what she said was true, then she had rejected Ryo and left them both broken hearted. "I hope you find your answers, Rika."  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Alicia walked out of the dojo, she hummed the tune to the song "Mesmerize" by Ja rule. She had just had the best hour training with Henry that she had forgotten her father had practically dumped her out of his house. Not that she cared that much, anyway. Her father was always either away on business trips or caught up in his work that he practically never even noticed he had a daughter. Anyway, back to Henry. He was the most amazing guy she had ever met. Those gentle, caring eyes, his tanned skin, his soft blue hair. Everything about him was amazing. Too bad he seems to be just a little distracted...  
  
Alicia stopped and flipped her hair back. She took out her bandana and tied it around her head, holding it back a little. She took a stray strand of auburn hair twirled it around her finger, curling it temporarily. It fell loosely in front of her eyes and she looked at it for a moment before continuing to walk to her new house. She glanced at a street sign and estimated that she was about ten minuets away from it. She'd be there before seven thirty.  
  
Again Alicia found herself thinking about her sister, Rika, and how they were so different and yet so similar. They both found that emotions and caring about other people's opinions were useless, except when you want someone, particularly a boy, to like you. Her thoughts went from Rika, to Henry, to Alice, whom she now regarded as a rival who she had to destroy. Alice's blonde hair and blue eyes made her a tough enemy, but like all others, she would defeat her, sooner or later. Henry would become hers, and Alice will be left in the corner to cry away her life. Perfect.  
  
When she reached the street where her new house was, Alicia turned and walked to it. She opened the gate quietly and glanced back one last time towards the setting sun. It's bright orange-pink colour brilliantly cascaded over the whole city. Even the dark, ominous shadows were now covered in the radiant glow of the powerful thing we call the sun. The dark had no become the light and soon the reverse will happen. All light will become darkness.  
  
Alicia walked with a small smile on her face into the front garden and without turning around, closed the gate shut. She walked with a steady pace towards the door and opened it without hesitation. This was her house too, now, and she was allowed to do anything she pleased. As soon as she walked in, she could tell that someone not welcome had entered the house not so long ago. Maybe possibly a police officer...  
  
"Hi, Honey. How was your martial arts training?" Rumiko flashed a warm smile at her daughter and continued to place a loaf of bread in the hot oven.  
  
Alicia slipped into her role of the sweet, innocent, long-lost daughter who deserved all she got because people should take pity on her and smiled back at her mother. "It was great! I really learned a lot from Henry. Oh and his sensei, of course. 'And I'm not your Honey.' She added mentally.  
  
Rumiko gave a small laugh. "Of course. Oh, by the way, do you know of anyone called Stacie Tseng?"  
  
Alicia thought for a second and made a small thinking sound. "Um, no, not that I can think of. Why?"  
  
"Well, because she's disappeared and the police came around earlier asking us if we knew anything of her. Apparently Rika went to school with her before she transferred, but other that that, we couldn't really them. Her poor parents, how devastated that must be..." Rumiko shook her head and looked down.  
  
"Err, yeah. Well, anyway, I'm going to have a shower! I forgot how much working out takes out of you." Alicia ran perkily to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, leaving Rumiko to stare after her.  
  
Seiko had seen the sudden burst of energy that Alicia had given out and looked over to her daughter. "What drug is she taking and where'd she find it?"  
  
Rumiko laughed and turned to face her mother. "Apparently Henry Wong and the connection would be Rika. I hope they both are getting along. They are sisters, after all."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ryo started intensely into the darkness of the old building and tried to make out a light switch. So far, he wasn't having much luck, as the door had slammed shut behind him as soon as he stepped foot in the building. He was now beginning to think that coming here was a mistake. A big mistake. Eventually, he found what felt like a light switch and flicked it on. He could hear the lights above him flickering and looked up to see slight flashes of light. The lights finally settled and Ryo could see everything there was to see in the shed. In one corner, there was a drum kit, with the word Phoenix written in the middle in black ink. Next to the drums were amplifiers, and a turntable with a pair of headphones on it. Ryo could only guess what they were for.  
  
He moved his eyes slowly around the room, taking in every detail of the building from what was to be found in it to the graffiti on the walls. Ryo's eyes once again rested on the jet black turntable and he impulsively walked up to it. There were a couple of sheets of paper, with printed words on them. He read them out loud.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Seeker, hold on to this advice. If you keep seeking, you will find. Don't want to follow, down roads been walked before. It's so hard to find unopened doors. Are you ready? Are you ready? Hey, Mr. Hero, walking a thin, fine line. Under the microscope of life, remember your roots, my friend. They're right down below, cause heroes come and heroes go. Ten, nine, eight, seven six, five, four, three, two, one. Count down to the change in life that's soon to come. Your life has just begun..." Ryo suddenly felt himself glowing, and he was surrounded by a burst of blinding light. On impulse, he shut his eyes tightly and shielded his face. He felt something ripple through him and he felt different. Still glowing with a gold aura, Ryo felt all of his despair leave him. All thoughts of Rika disappeared from his mind, and he felt himself been pulled through some sort of vortex.  
  
There was now nothing left in the building but the band's instruments and the now falling pieces of paper. Ryo had completely disappeared, no evidence that he was even there at all.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A dark, shadowed figure looked into a glowing crystal and smiled to himself. "Come ever closer, my friend. You will give me much amusement. You and my little pet, over here."  
  
The figure moved slightly in the shadows, creating movement and a glimmer of light, revealing a blind-folded, blue-eyed, blonde-haired sixteen year old girl, who was tied to a chair and struggling desperately to beak free.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ok, to get one thing straight, no Alicia is not evil, she's just different. *nods head* Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! If it's not too much trouble. *looks around* It's not too much trouble, is it?  
  
The song that Ryo read out by the way is "Are You Ready?" by Creed. It is kinda significant to the reason why he just, um, disappeared. *nods head* Ok, I'm outa here. 


	7. Don't Say A Word

Dark-Angel: Well, here I am again to bring you the next entry of my fic, Devil's Advocates. This chapter is basically a filler because I wanted to concentrate more on Rika's thoughts and feelings about what happened between her and Ryo. Just a warning, this may be a little short, so don't expect too much out of it.  
  
Floramon: Dat's right. What she said. Now, on to the disclaimer, if I may, D-Angel?  
  
A/N: Fine, go ahead. Just don't expect to get much out of it. You're still first on my hit list. -_-  
  
Floramon: Cool! Here we go! Dark-Angel does not own Digimon. How did I do?  
  
A/N: *sweatdrops* Heh, um, great! Very original and creative. I also don't own the song Turn Back Time by Aqua. And in the last chapter if you remember, a "dark figure" had captured a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl. No, that is not Alice, ok. Just to clear that up before continuing.  
  
Devil's Advocates  
  
Chapter 7: Don't Say A Word  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rika woke slowly to the muffling sound of items being moved. As her eyes became adjusted to the sunlight streaming into the room through the paper door, she saw Alicia moving quickly from one end of the room to the other. Rika squinted and made a small sound. "What are you doing?"  
  
Alicia glanced at her sister before going back to whatever she was doing. "I'm moving all my stuff to one end and your stuff to the other. Hope you don't mind."  
  
Rika stared at her sister through glaring eyes. This was going to take some time to get used to. "Ugh, not at all." With pure sarcasm in her tone, Rika glared one last time at Alicia before grabbing her clothes angrily out of her wardrobe and storming out of the room.  
  
Alicia watched with a satisfied smirk and returned to moving her stuff when she heard the unmistakable sound of the water running in the bathroom.  
  
Rika stepped into the steaming hot water. She felt the hot pellets splash against her face and she closed her eyes. She thought about what had happened yesterday. Her sister had come practically from the sky to live with them, she found out Alicia was in a rock band that she had never heard of, Ryo had told her he really liked her and wanted for them to be something more than friends, and Alicia began martial arts lessons with Henry, who Rika knew her sister had a little more than a crush on.  
  
Her mind then went over the conversation she had with Ryo at the park yesterday. As much as Rika wanted to be more than friends with Ryo, her mind simply refused it. Her father would not leave her alone.  
  
~*Give me time to reason  
  
Give me time to think it through  
  
Passing through a season  
  
Where I cheated you*~  
  
Rika remembered the disappointed and worried look Ryo had given her when she had ran away from him. That look had said everything. He really did love her and he really wanted her to love him, which she did. But he didn't know that, and now, she didn't know that she could ever tell him.  
  
~*I will always have a cross to wear  
  
But the bolt reminds me I was there  
  
So give me strength  
  
To face this test of time*~  
  
Rika had even said to herself that Ryo was one who she could always count on and trust. One that she could fully open herself up to and tell everything to, so why was this cutting into her so much? If she wanted to give herself to him, then why didn't she just do so? Was it something more than just her father and her pride? Was this something inside of her that could never be healed?  
  
~*If only I could turn back time  
  
If only I had said what I still hide  
  
If only I could turn back time  
  
I would stay for the night*~  
  
Rika couldn't help but think of what things would be like if she hadn't rejected his love. The things she could say to him to let him know how much she truly meant to him.  
  
Rika heard her mother's famous voice and she turned off the taps. She quickly dressed into navy blue jeans and a sky blue top saying, "What's done is done... just leave it alone," and tied her hair up into a loose ponytail. She walked quickly out of the bathroom and into her room to pack her bag and get ready for school. She noticed that Alicia had done a very good job of rearranging her room.  
  
Rika suddenly remembered something that had captured her eye the day before. It was Alicia's diary. Rika stored into her mind that she would question her sister about it later. Right now though, she had to put on her emotionless mask. The reason why, you might ask? Because she wanted to act like nothing had happened between her and Ryo the day before. She told herself that she'd just try and ignore Ryo the entire day and figure out what to do about it later.  
  
With that done, Rika grabbed her bag and made her way to the kitchen, where she saw her mother and grandmother talking. Alicia was nowhere in sight.  
  
When Rumiko saw Rika enter, she stopped talking to her mother. "Morning, Rika. How did you sleep?"  
  
Rika could tell her mother and grandmother had been talking about something they didn't want Rika to know about, so she thought she shouldn't pry. She just gave them a slight questioning glance and answered her mother's question. "Fine, apart from the fact that I was woken up by the sound of an elephant trudging around my room and completely rearranging the whole thing. She's screwing up everything and you expect me to actually LIVE with her!? What ever happened to the old days when it was just me and my perfectly well-organised room? And another thing, what ever happened to the guest room? It can't take that long to sort out, can it? By the way, where is she?"  
  
Rumiko and Seiko both stared at the teenager and nodded slightly. Finally, Rumiko answered. "Alicia's waiting for you outside with Henry, Alice, Takato and Jeri. They arrived a couple of minutes ago and were waiting for you, so I don't think you should hold them up any longer." She smiled as her daughter slowly looked outside the half open door where she could she the sleeve of one of Takato's shirts.  
  
Rika grabbed a piece of toast from a plate in front of her and consumed it within a record time of 2.8 seconds and waved a goodbye to Rumiko and Seiko. She fully opened the front door and her friends immediately greeted her. "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I got a little held up." She shot a glare at Alicia, who smirked in return.  
  
Jeri smiled at her best friend. "That's ok. We understand. So, ready for another exciting day of school?"  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow at Jeri's unusual sarcastic comment. "Yeah, I guess." They started walking and Rika looked around the group who were trailing behind her and Jeri. 'The usual crowd except for.' "Where's Ryo?"  
  
Everyone looked at Rika before Takato explained. "He wasn't outside the bakery waiting for me this morning, so I called his house and his father answered, saying that Ryo wasn't coming to school today. He didn't explain why, he just hung up the phone after that."  
  
Rika looked down and made a small "oh" sound. She found herself thinking about what happened the day before between them, and wondered if the reason why Ryo wasn't coming to school today was in fact what had happened. She hoped that it wasn't because of that, because she sincerely didn't want things to be like that between them.  
  
Jeri noticed her friend's sudden drain of energy and looked at Rika worriedly. "Rika, are you ok? You kind of just spaced out then. Like it was a disappointment that Ryo wasn't coming to school today."  
  
Rika, however, took Jeri's tone of concern the wrong way and glared at Jeri. "Why would I be disappointed, Jeri. I don't like him, he doesn't like me. Are we clear? Good." 'Don't say a word, Rika. Remember, ignorance.'  
  
Jeri immediately dropped the discussion, however, behind the two, Alice frowned and dropped her shoulders. 'So, she still hasn't made up with him? That's probably why Ryo's away, because he can't face her. Poor Ryo. He must be hurting so much if he can't even face the day. I would've thought he'd take this a whole lot better than he has. Then again, he really did like Rika.' Alice again looked up and glanced at Rika. 'And from the way it looks, Rika really likes him, too. So what's the missing link?'  
  
"Hey, Alice, you're quiet today. Then again, you're practically always quiet. So, what's up?" Alice glanced up to see Henry's worried face looking in her direction. She wondered quickly whether he really was talking to her or whether it was a little voice inside her head imitating Henry's voice. After all they've been through, this would hardly be called abnormal.  
  
When she didn't answer him, Henry called her name again. This time she jerked out of her trance and forced a small smile. "I'm fine Henry. Just thinking, that's all." She smiled again and allowed her head to fall back down to the way it was before. She quickly entered her thinking mode again and blocked out all the sounds around her.  
  
Up the front, Rika shook her head and turned around to look at Alicia, who was staring straight back at her. This puzzled Rika, but she didn't say anything and turned back around. 'It's strange. Everyone seems to be in their own little world today. Even Takato, who has been really quiet. I wonder what's going on.'  
  
When the friends finally reached their school, everyone was staring at them, or more like staring at Alicia. They began to whisper to each other and point in Alicia's direction. Rika looked strangely at her peers and then began to realize that they were all staring at Alicia and comparing her with herself. She gave them all cold glares before she lead the others to their homeroom.  
  
While at their lockers, Jeri and Takato began asking Alicia, who was standing next to the wall near the rows of lockers, if that was normal. Alicia just nodded and explained that wherever she went, people always pointed at her and asked for autographs.  
  
After hearing this, Rika just wanted so badly to throttle her sister. Just because she was in a rock band doesn't mean that she can steal whatever moment she wanted and get away with it. It certainly didn't change that fact that Rika saved the world and all Alicia could do was sing.  
  
"Hey, Alicia!" Everyone turned their heads towards the sound of the masculine voice that had called out to Alicia.  
  
Alicia smiled when she recognized the voice. "Hey, Brad. So, you're here, too?" She walked up to her band mate and leaned on her left foot.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: Ok, very short chapter here. As I said before, it was just what I call a filler chapter, so expect much, much more next chappie.  
  
A big thank you to my reviewers. Couldn't do it without y'all! Thanx for all ya support!  
  
Please, please review and tell me what you thought.  
  
Till then, peace and keep smilin'! 


	8. Realisations

Dark-Angel: I'm back for another chappie of my fic, Devil's Advocates. Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last and with a bit more action.  
  
A big thankyou to the reviewers of my story. As I have said so many times in the past, I really couldn't do this without your great inspiration telling me to continue. You guys are great!  
  
Floramon: D-Angel does not own Digimon or the characters that Mr. Konaka has very generously created so that we could all feel closer to them and even relate somewhat to all of them. That was very nice of him, wasn't it, D-Angel?  
  
A/N: *grits teeth* That was not on the script, Floramon. And in future, would ya mind actually sticking to the script like actors do?  
  
Floramon: But I'm not an actor, now am I? *evil laugh* On to the chappie!  
  
Devil's Advocates Chapter 8: Realisations  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rika looked curiously at her sister and her friend while they continued to talk and laugh, completely ignoring the Tamers. Since Rika had nothing better to do, she stared the boy up and down. He was about as tall as Henry, with broad shoulders and dirty-blonde hair. He was wearing baggy, dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt and an unzipped black jacket with white lining over the top. Around his neck, Rika noticed a silver metallic chain necklace, which had tiny blue tips in it.  
  
Alicia listened intently to Brad while he explained that he and the rest of the Devil's Advocates had changed schools as well so that the whole band would be closer together, but the other guys were in a different homeroom group. She finally found the moment to introduce the Tamers. "Hey, Brad. I'll introduce you to my sister and her friends. I'm sure you'll love them." There was a tiny hint of sarcasm present in her voice, but not even Brad noticed. He was now staring directly at Rika, who turned away from his gaze when she felt her cheeks start to feel hot.  
  
Alicia noticed this and glared coldly at Rika. She then turned to Brad, who was now smiling in Rika's direction. "Well, since you two seem to be hitting it off, I'll let yourselves introduce each other." Alicia glared one last time at Rika before walking straight into their homeroom.  
  
Alice, who had just finished taking her books out from her locker, turned around and watched Alicia walk off into the classroom. She frowned and wondered why she would act like that if she had the hots for Henry. But it did make sense that maybe she was a little possessive over Brad, after all, he was in her band. Alice simply shrugged and closed her locker. She then turned to Brad to introduce herself and saw that he was shaking hands with Rika.  
  
Brad smiled warmly at Rika. "Pleasure to meet you. Alicia has told me all about you." He then let go of her hand and waited for her response. But it never came. Rika was just standing there, staring into his eyes. They were cerulean blue, very similar to the colour of the sky, and also very similar to Ryo's eyes.  
  
When Brad raised his eyebrows at her, Rika quickly snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, great. Excuse me." She coldly answered and brushed past him to get to her locker. She furiously twisted her combination so that it would open, but when it didn't, she violently slammed the palm of her hand hard into the locker (A/N: I couldn't even count the amount of times I've done that...). A cold, hard frown creased her features and she turned her head around to see her friends staring at her. She frowned even harder and they quickly turned around, busying themselves with Brad.  
  
Pulling her books out of their places in her locker, Rika thought about what had made something inside of her snap when she had seen Brad's eyes. It was almost like looking into Ryo's, but with a different sense of emotion. Rika had to admit, Brad was rather attractive but she knew she was in love with Ryo. After knowing him for some years, he was beyond attractive in Rika's eyes. But the thought that constantly went over in Rika's head was that the last time she looked into Ryo's eyes, they were full of disappointment and concern.  
  
Rika shuddered and quickly closed her locker. She didn't want to think about Ryo anymore. Not yet, anyway. She just wanted this day to be over so that she could talk more to her grandmother about it. There was no denying it, Seiko Hata was in fact the wisest person Rika knew and she could always rely on her no matter what. Rika ignored the stares her friends and her peers were giving her and walked ignorantly into the classroom, where school awaited her.  
  
Outside, Alice peered around Brad and waited until Rika was out of earshot before reassuring him that Rika often did that. She looked into his eyes for the first time and realised immediately what had repulsed Rika. 'Blue eyes...' "Oh, sorry. I'm Alice, Rika's second best friend."  
  
Brad smiled warmly at Alice as he shook her outstretched hand. "Pleasure to meet you. So, are you a Tamer, too?" Brad's voice had a touch of curiosity in it, obviously because he hadn't seen Alice on television or anything after the D-Reaper incident.  
  
Alice's face slightly faltered, but it was hardly noticeable. "Not really. I guess you could call me something like a messenger. I wasn't really that important to the Tamers." Her voice had a slight trace of disappointment and bitterness in it, but it was really more like sadness.  
  
Brad, however, shook his head and gave a short second smile. "I'm sure you were vital to the Tamers. Don't ever think that your not important, because everyone else knows you are." He then let go of Alice's hand, but not before slightly kissing it. At this, Alice blushed a deep crimson, but quickly recovered and hid her blush with a warm smile.  
  
"Hope you enjoy your first day here." After saying this Alice walked around the sixteen-year-old boy and began walking towards the classroom door. However, a dark blue shirtsleeve caught her eye and her attention. She knew who it belonged to.  
  
Henry was leaning against the wall of the corridor, head down and deep in thought. Alice walked up to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face. Abruptly, Henry snapped up and looked at the culprit with accusing eyes. When he realised who it was, his expression softened and he forced a smile.  
  
Alice smiled back but couldn't help the curious look she was giving him. "Hey, are you ok? You seem kind of distant. Is everything alright?"  
  
Henry nodded his head while he thought of a good excuse. "Yeah, just kinda spaced out, you know." 'Yeah, great excuse, Henry.'  
  
Alice laughed inwardly and nodded once. "Ok, come on." The two walked together into the classroom, while Kazu practically pounced on Brad.  
  
"Can I have your autograph?! I'm your biggest fan, I swear! Look, I even bought two tickets to your next concert!" Kazu held up two small pieces of paper that were obviously the tickets.  
  
Brad looked slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed by Kazu's unorthodox behaviour. "Uh, yeah sure."  
  
Back inside the classroom, everyone was sitting in their usual spots except for Alicia who was standing at the front of the class, completely ignoring the whispers and rumours that seemed to flow straight to her ears.  
  
Finally, or so it seemed, the homeroom teacher finally walked into the class, followed by Kazu and Brad, who came to stand next to Alicia.  
  
"Ok, class. We have two new students, both of whom I'm sure you know very well already. The first is Alicia Nonaka, who is Rika's sister, and the second is Brad Lewis, who is a member of Alicia's band, Devil's Advocates. Please make them both very welcome." Mrs Coniaras then turned to the two teenagers to her left. "Brad you can go sit in the spare seat next to Rika, and Alicia, since Ryo's not here, you can sit in his seat on the other side of Rika. Isn't that amazing, the two sisters sitting next to each other."  
  
Alicia managed to mutter an "extremely" on the way to her seat. She put her books down on the desk and pulled out the chair to sit in it. As soon as her back met the chair, an aurora of bright light appeared in her head. Another one soon followed, except this time two shadowed figures appeared, sitting back to back on two old wooden chairs. They seemed to be somewhat tied to the chairs, as if someone had captured them and was afraid they'd escape. As soon as it had come, the image had completely vanished from Alicia's mind and a strange, eerie feeling of unspoken fear crossed her body. There was something wrong somewhere, and she knew where and who to.  
  
Alicia looked around and realised that the people around her were staring at her. She looked down and noticed that she was standing up, her hands shaking and plastered tightly to the desk in front of her. Her head then snapped up when she heard the teacher's worried voice ask if she was all right. Alicia couldn't speak. The transfixed fear in her stomach had somehow made its way to her mouth. For a minute, she thought she was going to throw up, until a hand was placed on her shoulder. It was Brad's, who was now standing right next her, reassuring her. In that second, the fear vanished and Alicia felt fine. Everything went back to normal and Alicia slowly sat back down in her chair, embarrassed, but didn't really care. All she cared about was what she saw and how she was going to help the two who were being held captive.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo groaned slightly and began to open his eyes. At first, he couldn't see at all, and allowed time for his eyes to become accustomed to the dim light. But when he found out that he really couldn't see, a slight fear hit him and inside he began to panic. A sudden thought came to him that he might be blind, or close to it. But as time wore on, he realised that something was covering his head, preventing him from seeing anything.  
  
Ryo tried to take whatever it was that was covering his face off, but struggled when he realised that his hands had been tied behind his back. He was also sitting on something, and something hard was pushing into his back. He began to pull slightly on what he now knew as ropes, and managed to slightly move whatever he was sitting on forward. A grinding sound was heard when the wooden object moved and Ryo's mind registered that he was sitting on a chair and below him was a ground of concrete.  
  
A sharp pain buried deep into Ryo's wrist when he tried twisting the rope around his hands. But to no avail when he felt his blood begin to drip down his arm. Ryo winced slightly at the pain. His mind then wandered back to when he first fell unconscious. He was in a strange building and he began to read what looked like the beginning of a song. The words reflected somewhat of a happening that was about to take place. A sacred happening that would affect the whole world in one way or another.  
  
As soon as Ryo had read the words, a blinding flash of light appeared before him and began to surround the building with golden auroras, one of which surrounded Ryo himself and resulted in him beginning to glow the revered colour. His feelings of despair had been lifted and only the feeling of fullness rested in him. He had felt himself being lifted into the air and pulled through a sort of vortex.  
  
A thought suddenly hit Ryo like a bullet through the chest. He had actually travelled through that vortex so that must mean that he was somewhere that could not be defined as reality. Put simply, he was in another dimension, possibly the Digital World.  
  
A pleased laugh was heard through the hollow building that Ryo was in. Since Ryo didn't recognise it, he thought that it must be his captor. Ryo stiffened himself against the chair that he was sitting on, his back dead straight. There was another sound, this time one of shuffling and moving. Ryo imagined the figure to be walking towards him, a sly smirk plastered on its face.  
  
"My dear Ryo. What have you gotten yourself into?" The finally at last spoke, his voice cold and husk. Yes, his voice. The figure was definitely that of a male, or at least the voice was. If it were a Digimon, then he wouldn't be divided into a gender.  
  
Ryo flinched involuntary in his seat when he heard the piercing voice and spoke his first reaction. "Who are you?" His voice became cold and unpassionate for some unexplainable reason.  
  
The figure laughed again and laid his hand gently on the pouch that was covering Ryo's head. In one swift movement, he roughly pulled it off and kneeled down in front of Ryo so that the teenager could get a good look at who was holding him captive. "Why don't you have a look?"  
  
Ryo's eyes slowly opened because of them being closed for so long and found himself looking straight in the eye of a dark purple Digimon. This Digimon had large wings the same colour as its body and a white skull covered his head. It had white horns, which looked more like antennae sprouting out of the top of the skull. On its shoulders were what looked to be blue shoulder pads and its arms were very skinny but became bulged on the lower arms. Its hands were pale blue and very, very large.  
  
All Ryo could do was stare at such a being. Such a dark, evil being that obviously wanted him for something. Ryo then shut his eyes tightly closed. He felt one of the large hands on top of his head. The hand slightly ruffled his hair then pushed off the top of his head so the Digimon could stand up.  
  
Another pleased laugh was heard, then the voice. "No, it's not a dream. I'm as real as they come and you know it."  
  
"Who are you?" Ryo asked again, his voice was pure ice now. He was angry because of the way this Digimon seemed to be toying with him a little.  
  
An evil chuckle was all that could be heard of the Digimon. He really wanted to anger Ryo for one reason and one reason only. 'The perfect toy, this human.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In one of the corridors of the school, a light purple dinosaur type Digimon with small wings poked its head around one of the doors. It growled with impatience. This Digimon was on a mission: to find that one that his Tamer was so crazy about and tell her something. Something very important and someone's life depended on it.  
  
Monodramon poked his head around another door and his face lit up. There, in the classroom, was Rika Nonaka, the one who could fix this whole mess.  
  
Lucky for him, Rika saw him in the doorway immediately and her head shot up. Fortunately or unfortunately, however you want to put it, the bell signalling lunch rang and Monodramon panicked and flew into a nearby crevice in the wall outside the classroom.  
  
Students immediately picked their books up and stampeded out of the room, not even waiting for their teacher's official dismissal. All except for Alicia, Brad and Rika. Brad was busy asking Alicia if she was alright after what had happened earlier and Rika was just staring absentmindedly at the doorway where a very anxious Monodramon once stood. Why was he there when Ryo wasn't? Or was Ryo at school this very moment? Or was he in trouble and Monodramon needed help? Jumping at the last question her mind threw at her, Rika hastily picked up her books and ran out of he classroom, all thoughts directed completely on what might have happened to Ryo.  
  
Back in the classroom, Alicia was looking straight ahead of her, too confused and scared to even look at her friend who was looking rather worried about her.  
  
"Alicia, please tell me what happened before in class. You were breathing really heavily and you looked so scared, like you had seen some sort of vision or something." Brad kneeled down beside his friends desk so that he could look at her more carefully.  
  
Hearing his last few words, Alicia decided to tell him; after all he was about the closest person in her life right now. "Ok, when I sat down in the chair, I saw a vision of two figures who were tied to the back of chairs and who were sitting back to back on them. And the thing is, I know who they were and where they are. Now, please correct me if I'm wrong, but that is not normal. People just don't have premonitions when they all of a sudden sit in a random person's chair." Her voice sounded confused but still hinted of that sarcasm that seemed to never go away.  
  
A thought suddenly hit her hard. That wasn't just a random person's chair she had sat on. It was Ryo Akiyama's, the one who was in the vision Alicia had. The one who was tied to a chair and blindfolded. The one who was in trouble.  
  
Without even thinking another thought, Alicia stood up from her desk and ran as fast as she could out the door and into the corridor, where about fifty people were crowding around something. Something purple, with tiny legs and wings attached to arms.  
  
Peering her way through the crowd, Alicia could make out the features of her twin sister and Henry, who were crouching down to meet the creature's height. She pushed her way selfishly through the crowd to stand next to Rika. Rika looked up to meet her glance and realised the glint of fear in her sister's eyes, something that she had never seen before.  
  
Suppressing her own fear, Rika rose from her crouching position and stood next to her sister. "Ryo's disappeared. He never came home last night and he didn't call or anything. Something's happened to him." Her voice sounded shaky and frightened but Rika tried hard not to expose her feelings for Ryo.  
  
Alicia glanced down at Monodramon before responding. "I know, and I know where he is and how he got there."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo winced as a trickle of blood dripped slowly down the side of his mouth. A hard punch had met his mouth when he had tried to break free of the ropes tying his hands behind his back and around a chair.  
  
The Digimon snarled at him but it didn't turn around to meet Ryo's face. "It's useless to try and escape from me. And even if you do, I will kill one of your friends every hour until you are found. If I were you, I wouldn't try that again."  
  
Ryo gingerly looked up from the floor to look at the masculine Digimon. It was crossing its arms across its chest and staring straight in front of itself, never taking its eyes off what was there. Unbeknownst to Ryo, there was a tiny window in front of where the Digimon was standing. It was obviously staring at what was outside the window and was compelled to it.  
  
Without warning the Digimon disappeared into thin air with a faint red line around it. Ryo relaxed involuntarily and allowed his head to sink down to his chest. It was then that he heard a faint whimper from behind him. Impulsively, he turned his head around and gasped at what he saw. A girl of about sixteen with blue eyes and blonde hair had been tied to a chair and blindfolded. She was adjacent to Ryo, as her chair had been resting against his this whole time. Ryo was at lost for words and actions. He was completely awestruck by the fact that she had been there the whole time he was taking a beating and she didn't even make a noise. Then Ryo thought that she might have been unconscious for that time and she had just woken up. Wide-eyed, Ryo slowly turned around and let his mind wander. Why was this girl here, and more importantly, how did she get here?  
  
"I'm sorry for not talking or saying anything before, Ryo." The girl spoke for the first, her voice hardly anything more than a whisper. Ryo immediately turned around and looked again at the girl. How did she know his name?  
  
Ryo didn't really know what to say, or more like he didn't know how to say what was forming in his brain. Eventually, he thought he should talk. "It's ok, but..." He stopped, thinking about how he should phrase what he was going to say next. "How did you know my name and how did you get here?"  
  
The girl slowly sighed. "My name is Stacie Tseng and I used to be a huge fan of yours. I even started to play the Digimon card game because of you. To cut a long story short, a couple of days ago I was walking towards this building I had seen about a week before. It was an old building...anyway, I'm sure you're familiar with it. I walked in and began to read off this piece of paper, the same one you read off. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted into the air and then I woke up here, in the Digital World, the world that I longed to venture in before I actually did. And now, I'm regretting what I did." Stacie stopped abruptly and Ryo could tell she didn't what to go much further.  
  
Ryo took a long breath in and held it there for a few seconds. His mind raced rapidly and all he could think about was the fact that this was the Digital World he was in and he was definitely in trouble. Big trouble and he didn't know if he could get of it this time. He exhaled slowly and thought about what was next. "So, what's going to happen to us next?"  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know cliffy, I'm evil. So now we know what happened to the mysterious Stacie Tseng and how she disappeared but we are yet to find out what she and Ryo are needed for. And who's gonna rescue them from the evil clutched of the captor Digimon? Will it be Rika and the other Tamers, or possibly the Devil's Advocates? All will be revealed in the next chapter along with some surprises. Keep tuned and thanks for reading this fic and reviewing, I really, really appreciate it.  
  
Floramon: Yeah, me too. Please review! Peace out. 


	9. The Order Of The Phoenixmon

Amethyst Blizzard (formally Dark-Angel): Hiya peoples, I'm back and ready to bring you another chappie of Devil's Advocates. Due to the 'Unique Penname' regulation, I have reluctantly changed my name to Amethyst Blizzard. Just thought I'd tell you guys that in case you thought I was a kacker or something. 

Thank yous go out to everybody who reviewed my last chapter. Chocolate cookies to all ya!

Floramon: Rightyo, I'm here too just sitting here being AB's muse as usual. And I'll do the disclaimer. We do not own Digimon so legally we have the write to publish this. (I think).

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Jenna, whose cousin recently committed suicide. This is for you, girl. 

Devil's Advocates

Chapter 9: The Order Of The Phoenixmon

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ok, could someone please explain to me one more time why we're doing this?" Rika asked in annoyance. She, the other Tamers, their Digimon, Alice, Jeri, Alicia and Brad were walking towards an old building, where Alicia stated they would find a clue as to where Ryo was. The Tamers had already been the park and the hideout to retrieve their Digimon because Alicia told them that they might need them, though she didn't say anymore than that.  

Kazu, from behind, frowned. "Ditching school's not a reason enough?"

Alicia sighed from up the front and turned around to face her sister. "We're trying to save your………" She stopped herself before she said what she was going to say. "Friend."

Alice, who was walking next to Rika at an even pace behind Alicia and Brad, frowned. Her eyes flicked to Alicia then back down to the ground. Jeri, who was walking behind Alice and Rika with Takato, noticed Alice twitching but didn't say anything. 

Meanwhile, Rika's heart was beating at a very fast pace. She knew Alicia knew where Ryo was, but her sister wasn't giving any clue as to the exact location. Rika wanted to scream in frustration over her sister's stubbornness. She sighed and closed her eyes, indulging in herself for a moment. If she hadn't allowed her memories of her father affect her when they did, then maybe Ryo wouldn't be in this predicament. It was all because of what Rika had said to him the day before that made all of this happen. Rika yelling at Ryo, saying that he couldn't love her for what reason again? There was no apparent reason why Ryo couldn't love her, at all. So why had Rika said that he couldn't? Was it because of her father, or a much greater fear? A fear of loving or maybe commitment?

Takato held up his arm and twisted it slightly so that he could read his watch. The small clock told him that it was almost half past one. Lunch break would've finished by now. He sighed and glanced at Jeri, who was looking down at the ground, obviously uncomfortable with the way things were. Ever since Leomon was killed, Takato had noticed something in Jeri that told her when things were looking bad. A kind of sixth sense. He let his hand slip into hers and they intertwined their fingers together. Jeri looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. They had been through a lot together. A lot.

Renamon, from the back of the group, noticed Kazu turn his head in disgust at Jeri and Takato's "moment". Her eyes narrowed at him and she thought about how immature he was, even after three years. Renamon then glanced at Kenta and noticed he was looking down to the ground, almost solemnly. She cocked her head to the side and wondered why he was so down. Was it because of Ryo, or was it because he didn't exactly have the best luck with the ladies?

As the group of friends continued to walk, not one of them spoke another word to one another. It was one of those moments where talking really was unnecessary and no one wanted to ruin the comfortable silence they had fallen into. Well, comfortable for some, namely Takato and Jeri, but for most of the others, it really wasn't a companionable silence.

Terriermon, however, was confused by this insufficient silence and he moved his head from side to side as he looked from Henry to Kazu to Kenta. He was walking between Henry and Kazu behind Takato and Jeri. After his neck was beginning to get a little sore, he stopped moving it and simply looked down, embarrassed and uncomfortable with the silence he thought had gone on for too long. A small smile lit up his cute features and he started to summersault in the air in a straight line, going from Henry to Rika, who was in the second line, right behind Alicia. 

Rika looked down to where Terriermon was now walking proudly, a smirk on his face. From up the front where Alicia was, Monodramon turned around and glared at his team-mate, angered by his lack of respect for his Tamer, Ryo. Terriermon noticed Monodramon's death glare and slunk quietly back to where his own Tamer was.    

Despite herself, Rika laughed quietly to herself then looked back in front of her. She gasped, for there straight ahead of her was the building that she had stumbled upon that day she had run away from the park when Ryo asked her if they could be more than just 'friends'. This was the building that Alicia wanted them to go to. And this was the building that held the key to Ryo's disappearance. 

Alicia from up front sighed and turned around to face the crowd. "Ok, this is it. Well, I may as well tell you where your friend is." She looked around to everyone's eager faces before continuing. "Yesterday, I'm assuming Ryo walked here and entered the building we call the 'Doom Dome'. By we, I mean all of the Devil's Advocates. Before I left Kyushu, I called around and asked people if they knew of any empty venues where we could rehearse. To cut a long story short, we all decided on this place for our rehearsals. Anyway, back to Ryo, I think that upon entering this building, he broke a link in the chain and threw everything off balance. By this I mean that, apart from the Devil's Advocates, no one has been in this building for over ten years." Alicia stopped to look at everyone's reactions, which were of course, one's of complete and utter confusion. 

Except for Rika's expression. Her face remained emotionless, for she had fiercely told herself that she would not let any emotion slip on this day. 

Alicia, seeing her sister's face, proceeded. "I will explain this later, but for now everyone please try to stay focused. I'm aware that three years ago, each of you travelled to a world known now as the Digital World, where your partners came from. Well, most of them, anyway. But to get on with point of this, Ryo is currently in the Digital World and facing much danger. But he's not alone. I don't know who else is there with him but I do know that he's in danger." She paused again to see everyone's reactions. This time, most of the Tamers and their Digimon looked determined and somewhat angry to hear this. 

Taking the opportunity, Henry stepped up to look Alicia in the eye. "So, what your saying is, Ryo's in the Digital World right now and is in danger. But you don't know what kind of danger?"

Alicia just shook her head and turned to the others. "Once we walk into the building behind us, we will not walk out until we have succeeded in bringing Ryo back with us. Only then will the chain be fully broken." Alicia smiled at her last comment, just wanting to confuse them a little bit more. "Those of you who do not wish to take part in this little expedition, I suggest you back out now." 

With that, Alicia looked questioningly at the others to see who would be the first to wimp out. Jeri, feeling lethargic and weary all of a sudden, took a few steps back so that everyone else would realise her decision. 

Alice from in front of Jeri took a step back as well. "I really shouldn't go because I have no place in the Digital World. Besides, I'll keep Jeri company back here." Alice smiled at her friend and placed her hands on either side of Jeri's shoulders.  

Alicia nodded slightly and looked around at everyone else. No one else moved a single inch. They were all in. She turned around to look at Brad. A smile lit up his features and gave Alicia a calm reassurance that everything was going to be okay. She nodded again and turned back around. "Ok, if everyone's ready, let's go."

She went once more over the Tamers before turning the other way and opening the large door. She walked in without a care in the world and switched on the lights, knowing exactly where the switch was, even in the darkness. 

Brad then proceeded in after her, followed by Rika, who was looking extremely calm on the outside but on the inside, she was scared as hell. She didn't have a clue what to expect when they entered the Digital World, despite being one of the first to venture there. She didn't even know if what Alicia had said was true and if it was, how did Alicia know where Ryo was? After all, she never explained that. Now fully in the building, Rika looked around and took everything in, much the same as Ryo had. Her eyes scanned the area around her and she realized that the building was smaller than it looked. All around her lay random music recording equipment as well as a drum kit and turntable. 

Rika took a step forward and stopped right next to her sister. Together, the twins looked almost identical, except for the clothes they were wearing. Rika's dark blue jeans and sky blue top contrasted well with Alicia's dark purple cargo pants and violet tank top with yellow kanji writing. Alicia was wearing a trademark yellow bandana, whereas Rika's hair was tied up in its usual spiky ponytail.  

Kazu, who had just walked into the building with Guardromon at his side, stopped and gazed in awe at what he saw. (A/N: That rhymes………) All around him he could see 'cool band rehearsal stuff'. "Uh, just one question here. What are you two really doing here? I mean, Alicia just comes out here from miles away and decides to live with her sister instead of her dad, and you Brad, well you just followed her. I mean, doesn't that seem a little too farfetched? Oh, by the way, no offence. I'm just asking, here."

Alicia looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "No offence taken, but the reason is sort of personal." Without saying anything else she turned her back on him and walked over to the turntable. 

Rika frowned and suddenly remembered Alicia's diary that she had accidentally read while Alicia was at her band rehearsal. Her sister had mentioned in it the reason why she had moved was because their father was upset at her when she told him something about an ability of some kind. Rika simply shrugged and focused one what was going to happen now. She turned her head around to where her sister was now bending down on the floor and picking something up. 

The Tamers, their Digimon and Brad crowded around Alicia and whatever it was that she was reading. It looked to be some sort of song, maybe even one that she herself had written. "Ok, everyone, read this at the same time. Ready, three, two, one………"

~*~*~*

Stacie cringed at Ryo's last question. _"So what's going to happen to us now?" _Did he really want to know?Was it even worth telling him when he would surely find out very soon anyway? How could she even tell him?

Ryo, his back facing Stacie's sighed when he realized he wasn't going to like the answer. He took a deep breath and steadied his thoughts, not wanting to race ahead of himself. "Is he going to kill us?"

After a long pause, Stacie finally gave in to the deadly silence that had formed between them. She decided to tell him, after all, he was going to find out soon enough anyway. "The Digimon who captured us wants to combine our DNA in order for us to be able to control the incredible power of the Phoenixmon. In answer to your question, if we are not strong enough to control the overwhelming power of the Phoenixmon then sure enough, we will consumed by it, or even worse, killed by it."

Everything was beginning to become clear in Ryo's mind. By reading that song, he was chosen to control a very powerful Digimon. Not only him, but Stacie as well, and that meant that it was going to take a lot out of both of them if they were to control this Digimon known as Phoenixmon. But what didn't make sense was that if they both succeeded in controlling this Digimon, wouldn't it be under their command and therefore do only what they wished? If so, then what was the point of resurrecting it at all? And what was in it for that strange purple Digimon? Was there more to this than what met the eye?

Taking the sudden opportunity, Ryo twisted his hands upside down in the ropes and eventually wriggled them free. He then worked on the ropes around his legs and sighed in relief when every rope was off his body, as they were beginning to cut of his circulation. He turned in his chair and saw the back of Stacie's head, covered completely in beautiful blonde curls that hung all the way down her back and stopped at her waist. He wasted no time in standing up from the chair and going to help her. 

"Stacie, I'm going to take the blindfold off so close your eyes. I'm sorry if this hurts, but I'm trying to be as gentle as possible."

Stacie began to feel the blindfold being lifted from her face and closed her eyes obediently as Ryo had instructed. She began to feel the light coming back intro her vision and even though her eyes were shut tightly, she could scarcely make out a figure crouching in front of her. When the blindfold was lifted, she opened her eyes immediately and smiled thankfully at Ryo. "Thanks, I was beginning to think that I would become blind from not seeing anything, as funny as that sounds."

Ryo returned the smile and looked steadily into her crystal blue eyes. "It was no problem at all. Anything for those who I must protect." He said this with a slightly formal accent, just wanting to see her smile again. A painful feeling of betrayal crept into Ryo's chest. Rika was still out there, completely unaware of what was happening, and his heart still belonged to her, even if she would never return his feelings.

Without any warning, the purple Digimon faded into the room and came to stand just behind Ryo. Stacie, seeing him, froze and Ryo could see the fear rising in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"This is what's wrong." Hearing the husky, cold voice, Ryo clenched his hands and turned around to face the Digimon. "Ah, Ryo. You were always the hero, weren't you? Always wanting to help out those less stronger than you, thinking that it was your duty to play Mr. Hero, especially with Rika. Yes, Rika, the girl who you love but will never love you in return. Poor, poor Ryo. Why do you bother?"  

Ryo decided not to answer that question and remained silent.

~*~*~*

As soon and the Tamers, Alicia and Brad and finished reciting the words of the song, an orange portal appeared in front of them, dotted with strange shapes of data particles. The exact same one that had appeared inside of Guilmon's hideout when the Tamers and their Digimon ventured into the Digital World for the first time.

The Tamers gaped at the size of it and did nothing but stare. The Digimon were all focused and ready for the adventure and Alicia and Brad were just exchanging glances all the while. Rika was the first to snap out of the trance and turned to her sister.

"So, is this what happened to Ryo before he was taken into the Digital World?"

Alicia turned to face Rika and for the first time since the two met, took a good look at her. Her hair colour and her eyes were identical and the resemblance between the two was uncanny. But the way they both dressed was a completely different story. Alicia was the baggy type and wore baggy purple cargo pants. Rika was more of the punk type and wore jeans and a spiky ponytail and opposed to Alicia's bandana. 

Alicia decided to answer her sister's question. "Actually, Ryo's entrance was a lot more elegant and embracing than this. The song embraced him, whereas we just read the song in order for the portal to open. The words actually meant something for Ryo."

Rika frowned. "How do you know what happened to him? How do you know that he's in the Digital World when you haven't even been there? How do you even know that we won't be too late?" Rika's words were forced out of her by an unexplainable anger that she couldn't hold in any longer. Ryo's disappearance had taken its toll on her and now Rika's feelings were slowly being exposed.

The other Tamers just stared at Rika while they tried to understand Rika's sudden outburst. Brad was staring into the portal and Alicia was glaring coldly at her sister.

"I thought you of all people would recognize pain when you saw it. Rika, I have a gift. I have premonitions, ok. Just by coming into contact with something or someone, I can see into their future and know what's going to happen to them. I've told the people who I thought I could trust, but they all thought I was crazy and went out of their way to avoid me. Eventually, I met Brad and the other Advocates and I told them. I could trust them because we just connected. But I guess you wouldn't understand that, would you?" Alicia's voice had a world of pain in it and all at once Rika could understand her pain. She knew what it as like to be an outcast and be ignored. 

Still, Rika wasn't about to give up this fight. "No, you're right Alicia, I don't understand. I don't understand because I don't have premonitions. I can't see into the future like you can and I'm very proud of that because unlike some people, I like being in control of my life. I don't want someone's visions of me to haunt me for the rest of my life, ok." Her voice was tinged with a mocking attitude and no sympathy for her twin.

Alicia gave Rika one last cold glare before walking straight into the portal and disappearing into the data. Bard followed suit and so did Monodramon, who had grown quite fond of Brad. The Tamers just looked at Rika and waited for her to do the same. However she didn't move. She just stared into the portal, thoughts of Ryo entering her head and consuming her anger. 

Renamon deliberately coughed next to Rika and walked into the portal, looking one last time at Rika and willing her to do the same thing. Rika understood Renamon's look and walked in with a calm determination, but still she couldn't help the feeling of apprehension that was creeping into her. 

The others followed suit and pretty soon, everyone had been completely consumed by the portal. 

~*~*~*

Ryo could still see the tight muscles in the Digimon's neck when it backed away, a small smirk on its face. Not being able to resist the urge he had to ask the Digimon its name, Ryo did so and received a suitable answer. 

"I am Mephismon. I am an Ultimate and that is all you need to know." Mephismon had completely backed away from Ryo and was now directly adjacent to Stacie, who was still tied to the chair but could see everything clearly now. 

Suddenly, three sharp claws pierced their way through each of Mephismon's knuckles. Ryo's attention turned to them when he heard the sickening sound of flesh peeling. He noticed the large claws protruding out of the Digimon's clenched hands. With a closer look, he realized that the claws were in fact metal knives that were made to look like claws. 

The knives spread out across Mephismon's hand like he was flexing them. Ryo watched them carefully, cautiously waiting for the Digimon to make his move. And he did. The knife in the middle detached slowly with a grueling ripping sound and Mephismon held it in the palm of his hand.

Ryo looked up and noticed the smirk on his face. Something was going on inside of his twisted mind and Ryo needed to know what, and fast. Turning his head to the side, he could make out Stacie's figure, struggling to move from the chair and break the ropes that held her there.  

Mephismon's expression never changed when he spoke. "Allow me to help you." The knife he was holding in his hand suddenly twisted so that the blade was tucked into his palm and he threw it across to where Stacie was still struggling.

Ryo's eyes widened with horror as he saw the blade twirling towards Stacie with perfect aim. "Stacie, look out!"

Stacie turned around to meet Ryo's voice and when she did, the knife sliced through the ropes holding her feet together. The knife twirled back so it landed precisely in Mephismon's hand again. 

~*~*~*~

"Calumon zoom, zoom. Calumon zoom." Calumon's voice rang out as he skipped happily along in front of the Tamers, their Digimon, Alicia and Brad. His cheery voice lifted the tension of the journey. 

Rika walked slowly along the back line with Renamon by her side. She was still deep in thought and wasn't taking any notice of Calumon's chants. She wondered whether Alicia could actually see into the future of people's lives or whether she was just making that up to lead them all into a trap. Rika sighed with desperation when she finally caught wind of Calumon's singing and humming. Her features creased into a deep frown and she bowed her head again to look at the sand underneath her feat. 

Renamon glanced sideways at her partner and noticed the look of frustration on her face. "Rika, what's wrong? You don't look too pleased."

Rika sighed again and told her partner not to worry about her. Renamon nodded with understanding and focused her thoughts on what was to come.

The landscape around the group changed and soon they were walking along a steep cliff surrounded by plantation and portions of discarded foliage. The sky around them was a dark purple shade and specks of blackened dots appeared once in a while.

Sure enough, they were walking right into the Dark Area of the Digital World.

~

*

~

*

~

A/N: There you go, chapter nine. The next couple of chapters will be action-packed I promise, and there will be a tad more romance as well. 

Floramon: Keep reviewin' peoples and tell us what you thought of this chapter. Peace for now!

A/N: *sigh* Again you steal my lines………What ever shall I do? Loved it, hated it, not sure? Review and tell me! Till next chapter………


	10. The Blue Minion

Amethyst Blizzard: I'm back! Apologies for the wait this chapter has caused, but I was held up just because ;)

Hopefully this chappie will be longer and with a lot more action than the others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters but I do own Stacie, Alicia and Brad and anyone else who I've forgotten (I think that's all). Oh, and I do own my Floramon, here.

Floramon: Yup peeps, I'm here too. So if you have any complaints about Amethyst, please tell _me, _not her. ;)

A/N: Hmm, no allowance for you for a week, Floramon! I'm not kidding this time!

Devil's Advocates 

Chapter 10: The Blue Minion 

~*~*~

Stacie, breathing hard enough for the heavens to hear, tried not to let fear overcome relief. Her hands and legs were both free from the chair, and she could see again, which made things a lot clearer, but she still had no idea why the hell Mephismon had done what he'd done. Why would an evil Digimon who wanted to possibly kill her and Ryo with overwhelming power cut her free from the chair he tied her to? It didn't make any sense. 

Ryo jerked his head violently away from the scene and stared puzzled at Mephismon. "Why did you do that? I mean, you were the one who tied her there, weren't you?"

Mephismon only smirked an evil smirk and turned on his heel to face the only window in the room. He looked out it and whatever he saw seemed to amuse him, for he was chuckling slightly with mirth. "We are about to have company."

Ryo narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth together. This Digimon wasn't exactly worth coming, was he? He found himself subconsciously clenching and unclenching his fist, which was dangling down his side, just waiting to connect with something. Ryo decided to say something, or else his hand was going to become very sore. "What kind of company? Good or bad?"

Mephismon only chuckled with amusement and a sly smile slowly began to form at the tips of his mouth. "Oh, very good company, my friend. Very good."

Ryo let the tight breath that was just dying to come out of his mouth come and it turned out to be more like a sigh. For the first time, he let his eyes roam around the room before him. It was rather small and it looked like it was a top level of a castle. The ceiling looked like it formed an apex at the top and the walls were rounded and stone grey. The stones were paved carefully and there were a few panels of carvings. Ryo couldn't make out what they meant, but he thought they could have been warnings or stories past down from generations. The only window in the room Mephismon was standing in front of, blocking out the faint light glowing outside. 

The two chairs were still back-to-back, although the occupants were both standing and full of apprehension and fear. And the knowledge the 'good' company was on the way only made Ryo feel wearier. The very thought of more pain just gnawed at him like a shark gnaws at its prey. And then there was Rika. Would she have noticed that he wasn't at school? Would she even care? Would she care if she knew what was going to happen to him in a matter of minutes?

Another amused chuckle from Mephismon caused Ryo to become curious as to what the Digimon was looking at. He decided to move closer to the window just to see if he could make out anything beyond the Digimon. But when he did, he quickly regretted it. Mephismon's aura of power suddenly grew and Ryo was knocked backwards onto the ground. A quick flick of the Digimon's wrist told Ryo he was in trouble. One of the knives from Mephismon's knuckles had once again detached and landed right next to Ryo on the ground. Any closer and the knife would've cut right into him. 

Mephismon made an obvious croak of his throat. "Curiosity killed the cat, young man. I wouldn't try to do anything stupid if I were you."

Ryo glared at the Digimon's back and picked himself up off the cold ground. "You know, there are a lot of four letter words that are just dying to come out of my mouth right now, but I'm too much of a gentleman to say them."

Mephismon just chuckled and turned around to face the teenager. The knife that was imbedded in the ground made a scraping sound and found its way magically to Mephismon's paw. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey guys, is it just me or did it get colder all of a sudden?" Takato was now in the lead with the Tamers trailing after him. Alicia and Brad walked a little behind the group. The darkness of the Dark Area made an impenetrable fog around the entire landscape and everyone was having trouble walking in a straight line.

"Well, I would say that it's just you, but I feel it too." Rika was walking behind Renamon and was trying desperately not to slip and fall off the gorge that the group had found themselves walking on.

"Dude, this gorge is really getting on my nerves. If we don't get off it soon, I think I'm going to explode." Kazu was walking behind Rika and was sorely tempted to grab onto her so he wouldn't lose his balance.

"Nice image, Kazu, but I don't think I'd like that happening, so how would you like me to push you off?" Rika was getting quite irritated by the way Kazu was slightly whimpering behind her. She knew it was not because he was a wimp, but because the gorge was very narrow and unstable and at any minute, it might crumble under their feet. 

Henry looked carefully over his shoulder at Rika and smiled. "Nice to see you back to normal."

Rika returned the smile and watched as Henry turned back around. He was right, she was feeling a little better about this whole thing, especially since she had brainstormed in her mind the worse possible things that could happen to them. They weren't all that bad, considering at any minute they could all drown in the raging river below. 'Come on, Rika. Don't think like that. Everything's fine.' 

There was silence for a few minutes. Sweet silence between friends and comrades. The kind of silence that only grew between people that truly cared for and understood each other. The kind of silence that nobody wanted to break. 

All the while, Renamon kept her senses open just in case. In a place like this, the darkness was foreboding. She looked up towards he sky, which was almost completely consumed in darkness, and something twitched her senses. It was vague, but Renamon knew better than to dismiss it. She tensed and the fur on back stood on end. 

Rika noticed this and stopped, causing Kazu to crash into her back, and Kenta into the back of his. Kazu yelped in fright and clung tightly onto Rika's shirt, until he realized what he was doing. He coughed and tried to cover up his blush but Rika simply ignored him. She was too busy staring worriedly at her partner. 

"Renamon, what is it? What's wrong?" 

Renamon tensed even more. "He's coming."

By now, everyone had their eyes on Renamon and waiting for more information. Henry was the first to break the deadly silence. "Who's coming?" As soon as he said this, Guilmon's eyes became slits and he growled violently, Terriermon's head shot up, Guardromon tensed and Marineangemon cowered and sunk into Kenta's shirt. 

"Ice Phantom!" A blue flame burst suddenly through the misty fog and headed straight for the Tamers. 

Renamon moved swiftly and engulfed Rika in her large fox arms while the others ducked and awaited their fate. But Guardromon knew better. Using his clear view of the flame, he launched his attack. "Guardian Barrage!"

The missiles flew straight through the air and hit the flame head on, causing it to immediately evaporate into tiny molecules. Everyone lifted their heads and breathed hard, staring at the empty space where the flame had just been seconds ago. Then they all stared at Guardromon, who was still looking up at the sky, his expression unknown because of the way he was compiled. Being a machine had its little quirks.

Apart from the Digimon, who were doing pretty much the same as Guardromon, Kazu was the first to recover from the immediate shock. "Guardromon, dude I love you!"

Down the end of the line, Alicia and Brad were flattened against the wall of the gorge, frightened beyond belief at the scene that had just taken place. Being non-tamers, they had no idea of the dangers that had been exposed to them upon entering the Digital World.  

"Fools!" A slightly muffled voice was heard from out of the dark fog. Then a fiery creature was seen, charging at the group. It pierced itself through the darkness and lifted its blue fist. The creature was completely covered in light blue flames that were flaring with fury.  Its eyes were a misty blue colour and its mouth looked like it was stitched up. 

Renamon's eyes narrowed as she looked directly at the charging Digimon. "Everyone, take cover. Hug the wall as tight as possible."

The group did so and the Digimon were the only ones left out in the open. The fiery Digimon was staring at Renamon, anger and fury raging in its eyes, and launched itself at her. Renamon evaded the charge, but barely and when the Digimon turned back around, it struck her with a flared fist. Renamon stumbled onto one knee as Guilmon took charge. 

"Pyro Sphere!" A yellow ball of energy formed in Guilmon's mouth and was launched soon after. It hit its target, but hardly did any damage as the Digimon was still standing and showed no signs of faltering. 

Against the wall, Rika frowned and stepped out. Renamon's eyes narrowed and Rika's D-Power beeped in anticipation. The data formed several inches away from the body of the Digivice and Rika read off it aloud. "BlueMeramon. Ultimate level. It says here he is a member of the Nightmare Soldiers and his attacks are Ice Phantom and Cold Flame."

"Yeah, we know that already. Look at him, he's not even scratched at the least by Guilmon's attacks. We're screwed." 

Henry looked at Kazu and frowned. "No, we're not." Terriermon smirked and nodded. He began to glow a slight green and Henry took out a Modify Card. "Digi-modify. Digivolution activate!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to………Gargomon!" The Champion took up the entire width of the gorge and faced BlueMeramon. His guns were raised and ready to fire. "Taste some of this, Frosty. Gargo Laser!"

Bullets started firing mercilessly at the Fire Digimon as he raised his arms in defense. The bullets hit their target and caused minor damage, but not enough to win this battle. Gargomon seized fire and stepped back from the thick smoke he had produced. But when it cleared, his enemy was still standing in the exact same position he had been in since he was attacked.

Henry cringed in anger and slight defeat, but he knew they couldn't give up that easy. They had defeated the D-Reaper, after all. He took out another card and looked at it for a second. "Digi-modify. Phantomon's Shadow Scythe activate!"

A green glow surrounded Gargomon and one of his guns dissolved into tiny bits of data. In its place, a scythe appeared and gleamed once over. Gargomon smirked at his enemy before lifting the sharp axe. "Shadow Scythe!"

The large axe descended upon BlueMeramon and the Ultimate Digimon held his arm up in defense, only to have it sliced off with the Gargomon's scythe. BlueMeramon let out a horrifying, muffled scream and bent down in pain, holding what was left of his flame arm. 

The scythe then dissolved into bits of data and Gargomon stepped back, satisfied with the job he had done. If only it was enough to win this battle. "Henry, we have to try something else or else we'll be the ones crying out in pain."

Henry looked at his partner then turned his head to Rika, who was standing next to him. Rika had just to look at him until she understood what the look meant. She nodded and looked to Takato. He too nodded and the both of them pulled out modify cards simultaneously. "Digi-modify. Digivolution activate!"

Renamon, from a kneeled position looked up and began to glow and light blue. Guilmon did the same and the two of them growled slightly. "Renamon, Guilmon Digivolve to………Kyubimon, Growlmon."

Growlmon took advantage of BlueMeramon's kneeled position and grabbed his arms, restraining them by digging his claws into the Digimon's fiery arms. The two straddled until Growlmon had the upper hand. "Going down." The two of them fell down the narrow ledge and landed about ten meters below. 

"Dragon Slice!" Growlmon's arms crossed and the knives sliced through BlueMeramon, detaching his other arm, just as Kyubimon gracefully landed beside Growlmon. The two looked at each other and nodded.   
  


"Pyro Blaster." Growlmon's attack was hurled from his mouth to the blue Digimon and Kyubimon began to run. "Dragon Wheel!" The blue energy wrapped itself around Growlmon's and together they hit BlueMeramon head on. The Ultimate dissipated into data that flew randomly into different directions until they vanished completely. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't know about you, but I'm definitely tired of being treated like a kid being babysat while being told not to touch anything that could easily break." Ryo sighed from his 'corner' and made a gesturing motion with his hand. Mephismon had again left the room and told the two teenagers to sit in opposite corners. A strange, almost babyish thing to do, but the Digimon said he'd be watching them and if they tried to escape, he would kill them. 

"Yep." Was the simple answer Stacie gave. She stifled a yawn and rested her head against the cold wall of the building. From the looks of it, the building probably was a castle of some sort, but there was much more to think about that where they were going to die. Gloomy, but probably true, seeing as Mephismon was just using them and later would have no use for them at all. "It does seem weird that Mephismon would want to resurrect a Digimon more powerful than him and using nothing to control it but simple teenagers. I mean, what's that going to do for him, and why are we the ones to have to control it? Why are we so special?"

Ryo shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe because there was some significance in the way we were both feeling when we were transported here. You were pretty depressed, right?"

Stacie nodded from the other end of the room. "Yeah. My boyfriend had just broken up with me for someone else. It always seems those little things take the biggest part of you. I mean, it's not like you're going to be single forever, right? You're always going to find someone else, even if they're nothing like your ex." 

Ryo pondered this for a moment. "Maybe." He shrugged dismissively. Thinking about relationships only made him think of Rika and the biggest mistake of his life. And he did not want to think about that right now. "If we get out of here alive, what are you going to do after? Are you just going to go back to what it was like before or are you going change somehow?"

Stacie gave Ryo a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you going to think more about your decisions, and try to make a difference with what you do. Or are you just going to let life and fate decide what path you're going to take next?"

Stacie nodded in understanding. "I guess I will think about life more carefully and not do things so carelessly. It's funny how some things can make you think about past decisions and stuff." She shrugged. "I've never really thought about how things could have turned out differently before. I use to just do things and that would be that."

Ryo nodded. Somehow, his thoughts seemed to circle back to Rika and how things might be different between them if he hadn't told her so soon and in such a situation as she was in. Hell, she had just found out she had a twin who would be coming to live with her from now on.  What was he thinking telling her with everything coming at her like that? He didn't even what to think about what her mind would be like right now. Everything would probably be circling around in her head right now, but he knew she wouldn't let them take over. She would simply repress or reject anything she didn't want to ever think about. After all, that was how the human mind worked, and Rika was human. 

A silence settled between the two then, but was soon disturbed by the presence of the purple Digimon, Mephismon. He materialized into the cold room very much the same as Renamon does. After glancing at both the teenagers to see if they had tried anything, although he already knew they hadn't, he strode straight to the glowing crystal ball resting in the center of the room. He looked into it for a moment and chuckled with amusement, for he saw something he liked. "Very good. So they survived their little test. They are more resourceful than I thought. Better what myself." 

With another chuckle, he turned around to face the apprehensive teenagers. They both stared back at him and for a moment two pairs of blue eyes met transparent violet orbs. Those cold orbs seemed almost identical to Rika's and Ryo couldn't help but think of her again. Hoe exactly did she feel about him before he had said anything to her? Had she liked him the way he did? Had she felt the gravitational effect of attraction the way he had and still does? 

Mephismon smiled at him and Ryo was pulled back to reality. He ruthlessly thrust the thoughts away again and concentrated on Mephismon. "I have a question, if that's allowed?"

The Digimon nodded for Ryo to proceed. 

"If you wanted to resurrect the Phoenixmon, why did you wait so long just to use us? Why not sometime before?"

Mephismon looked at the boy with mirth gleaming in his eyes. "Both of you were in positions where you were afraid to face something. In both cases, it was those whom your hearts belong to, am I right?" He went on without waiting for an answer. "I waited three years exactly for this to happen because I knew when both of you would be at your best. By best I mean cold and ruthless because your hearts have been broken. Three whole years for that one moment."

"Three years………" Ryo echoed.

Mephismon smirked. "Well, didn't you?"

Ryo glared at the Ultimate. He knew he was talking about Rika and how he had waited three years just to have blown his one chance. Why did everything that was said or thought somehow connected to Rika? What was this force of reason that Ryo was feeling?

Mephismon was suddenly alert. "We have company." He gestured to the window, which was now situated on the wall standing between the two teenagers. 

Both Ryo and Stacie stood up and came to stand in front of the small window, both standing close. The sight they both saw was amazing. Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Alicia, Brad, and the Digimon, including Calumon, were walking straight towards the small castle. And in that moment, when violet eyes met cerulean blue, Stacie turned, cupped her hands around Ryo's face and kissed him. 

~

*

~

A/N: Another cliffy, I know, but it just seemed like a good way to end the chapter. ;) Hehe, I'm evil. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought about this chappie and I'll update sooner next time, if I can. It's getting harder to write these days………

Floramon: Sorry for the wait this chapter brought, but Amethyst Blizzard and I will promise to get the next one up as soon as possible, in other words ASAP, but you already knew that ;) Laters!  


	11. The Next Minion

Amethyst Blizzard: Hiya, I'm back again and prepared to take a beating this time around for making Rika a little too emotion conscience, meaning her mind is now in relapse for what happened in the last chapter. Yes, the kiss will be explained as it is key in later chapters, as well as just plain mean to both Rika and Ryo. (Told you I'm evil)

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and loyal readers. As I've said so many times, I really couldn't do this without all of you behind me. ;)

Floramon: Yeah, whatever. Enough with the thank you's and the pleasantries. Time for some long-waited action, so sit back and relax!

A/N: This chappie will start off in Rika's point of view in a sort of flashback sequence, so as to get a hold of her thoughts. 

  
Disclaimer: I gracefully admit not owning Digimon or any of its characters, but damn, I would like to own Koji! -_- So no one can sue me for writing this. But then again, no one can sue me anyway because I'm not eighteen. So there! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Devil's Advocates

Chapter 11: The Next Minion

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I smiled to myself as BlueMeramon burst into data. Together, we truly were an invincible team, and nothing and no one will get in our way. I glanced up at Henry and he nodded ever so slightly and smiled down at me. I then looked down into the gorge where our Digimon had fallen and Kyubimon was gliding through the air to us. Gargomon De-digivolved back into Terriermon, as did Growlmon. Over the years, we had discovered that if our Digimon no longer had the mad urge to fight, then they would be able to De-digivolve. At first we couldn't control their emotions and calm them down, but after a while, they got used to it and things started going our way. But because Kyubimon had not De-digivolved yet, that meant she was not ready to give up fighting, which meant she knew something we didn't. 

My faint smiled faded as I suddenly remembered why we were here. It was to apparently save Ryo and that was going to be pretty hard, considering the fact that wherever Ryo was, you could be sure trouble would be swarming around like bees. I sighed and looked around me for the umpteenth time and noticed the darkness was growing thicker, as opposed to, well, the opposite, growing thinner. The landscape was barely noticeable through the fog, but despite being somewhat blind to my surroundings, I knew where we were. Were we standing on the ledge in the little village where Jijimon and Babamon live, or lived. It was now completely barren and there was nothing in sight but a few tree limbs. 

I started slightly as Alicia bumped my arm as she walked past me. I could tell she was still pissed at me, but why was beyond me. We were sisters, after all, so what's the point in keeping secrets, especially a secret that could help us in situations such as this one. When Alicia took the lead, in front of both Brad and Henry (surprise, surprise), it meant we were on the move once again. Kyubimon walked gracefully behind me and I could feel her soft breath on my neck. I smiled again as the secure feeling came back to me. No matter what, I was protected. Protected from harm, yes, but from my own feelings, I wasn't so sure.

Takato, Kazu and Kenta walked behind Kyubimon and I noticed something funny. They were walking in order of height: Kazu first, then Takato and finally Kenta. I suppressed a laugh and looked behind them. Apart from making out the familiar features of Guilmon and Guardromon, nothing was to be seen except for darkness. I absently noticed MarineAngemon wriggling around in Kenta's blue jacket, but other that that, the bland scene was quite depressing. 

Monodramon was walking slightly in front of me and I had the queer feeling that why he was doing so was because of Ryo. Monodramon could tell from the beginning that there was something between us and I guess he just felt secure around me. Or maybe he just wanted to reassure me. A sudden thought came to me then, and I looked at my watch. I was surprised to see it not working, but I thought nothing of it, as the battery may have worn already. But then another thought came to me. I had just changed the batteries yesterday.

My thoughts were disturbed as Alicia spoke from the front. "He's close. Knowing this, I also know that we have to be prepared." Her voice sounded emotionless and strangely monotone, but I kept my mouth shut and concentrated. 

The minute I began to think about Ryo and what I had said to him, Henry spoke up, disturbing me again from my solitude. "Alicia and Brad, maybe you two should hide somewhere or something, because you are basically defenceless against any Digimon."

"Are you calling me weak?" Alicia answered back in a slightly flirtatious voice and I shuddered. Right now, I felt like I was about to throw up, not because the two of them were flirting, but because they did it so blatantly, like Ryo and me used to. Used to before we grew up and realised that our feelings weren't just based on attractions. Well, maybe they are, but that is completely beside the point. The point is, well I don't know what the point the is, ok. 

I felt my features crease as I plastered a deep frown on my face. I was on the verge of punching something, and when I get like this, I usually hurt someone. Or something, considering what Renamon once said about Digimon not being divided up into genders. Actually, that's rather disturbing, but anyway, back to Ryo. Right now, I didn't know what I thought of him. It wasn't really him that was a problem; it was his feelings for me and how they constricted me so much. I guess it wasn't all his fault that facing him right now would be overkill, because we wouldn't even be in this situation if I hadn't run off on him like I did. 

And after all, you can't help who you fall in love with, can you? It just happens, and it just feels so right. Maybe we still have a chance, if I explain to Ryo what happened, but my dad just won't leave me alone. Why is it that every time I get close to someone, he always reminds me of why I became so cold and ruthless; because I was hurt so bad by love before. I loved my dad and I guess I took him for granted because it came as such a shock to me when he left. 

The landscape suddenly took a change for the best. The thick fog suddenly dissipated into thin air and evaporated like smoke after the fire. I could see clearly our surroundings and it suddenly hit me that we had entered a different plain of the Digital World. All around us the barren mountains of desert became green fields of grass and tiny purple flowers. There were no longer narrow cliff faces and we could walk however we wanted. Henry shifted ahead of me to fall in line beside Alicia, as did Brad. Kyubimon slipped in stride beside me and I glanced sideways at her. I saw her bland features and realised we were way in over our heads, but who could care less when the landscape around you was as beautiful as this?

I flicked my eyes forward and noticed a small, fairytale-like castle dead ahead. I smiled and looked up towards the only noticeable window. My smile froze on my face and I stopped dead in my tracks. Fear and anxiety crawled up inside my chest and I felt suddenly sick and afraid. Our eyes met, deep blue and ice violet, and we were fixed on each other. I felt as if I could not breathe when the sight of him took a turn for the worst. A blonde-haired girl took his face in her hands and kissed him full on the lips. And I knew who she was!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ryo froze when he felt warm lips connect with his. Two warm hands practically engulfed his face and he felt both compelled and repulsed at the same time. Compelled to return the passionate kiss, and repulsed because his heart belonged to someone else other that the one who was kissing him. Thoughts and images flashed mercilessly through his head, giving him a painful headache. Feelings of regret, sorrow, guilt, hate and love filled through him and Ryo felt as if he was being pulled apart. Nothing he knew had ever been this painful, and nothing had ever hurt him so much. 

Stacie finally pulled apart and when she did, she covered her face with her hands, and a look of horror flashed in her eyes. Both Ryo and Stacie were now facing each other, the window to their side, and their eyes never parted. Unsaid questions flooded the air around them and spilled into the room. 

All the while, Mephismon was standing with his arms folded in the far corner, an amused smirk on his cold features. He lifted his arms and clapped loudly, loudly enough for the bemused audience outside to hear. 

"What a sweet way to ruin a reunion. Well done, Stacie."

Ryo backed away slowly from the girl, a look of utter confusion gleaming in his eyes. Why had Stacie done that the minute Rika and the others had walked into the scene? Was she trying to make Rika jealous? Or did someone or something make her do that against her will?

Sorrow formed in Stacie's eyes and she shook her head slightly, as if to erase a memory. "I'm so sorry, Ryo. I didn't mean-"

"What do you mean you didn't mean to do it? You did it, and that has to count for something!" Mephismon cocked his head to the side and gave Stacie a fake startled look. The look hid the malicious smirk that was forming just enough to make it look real. "You don't have to apologize for wanting something, Stacie. All you have to do is ask." 

"Ryo!"

Ryo started at the voice and turned his head to look out the window. The building he was in wasn't far off the ground and he could easily jump out. Kazu was there, and jumping up and down, trying to get his friend's attention. "Yeah, what?"

"Dude, thought we lost you for a second. Listen, we're going to get you out. Hang on." Kazu then turned to Guardromon and told him a few instructions. Guardromon nodded and turned to face the small castle. 

"Guardian Barrage!" His missiles flew whistling through the air and hit the castle head on, causing a few grey bricks to collapse and crumble. When the smoke cleared, a larger hole appeared just next to the window. 

Without hesitation, Ryo jumped out just as Kyubimon was gliding through, followed by Guilmon and Terriermon. Kyubimon landed in front of a smiling Mephismon and a shell-shocked Stacie, while Guilmon and Terriermon fell in either side of the great fox. 

Mephismon, arms crossed, eyes closed, and deadly smile plastered to his features, sighed tiredly and yawned loudly. "Have fun." And with that, he disappeared into thin air and left the group to stare after his formidable presence. 

Outside, Kazu and Kenta were crowded around a tired Ryo and were asking him a dozen questions, very much like reporters or journalists. Ryo however, ignored them and looked straight at Rika, whose cold glare told him she was angry with him. How was he going to explain this one?

They both kept their eyes directly on each other, never leaving or hesitating. So many unasked questions were left unanswered as Rika dismissed the reunion and turned on her heel, nose slightly upright.

Kazu and Kenta had stopped talking and were now looking at Rika's receding figure, both with blank looks on their faces. Finally Kazu took a sharp breath in and shook his head. "Damn, if looks could kill, we'd all be dead."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is this it?"

"Yes, sir. The Phoenixmon. A beautiful creature."

"Good, bring it out."

"Yes, sir."

Mephismon smiled triumphantly as a huge cage was pulled off the ground with great heaving forces from a group of exhausted Gekomon. A savage creature lashed out at the purple Digimon, but the strong, metal bars that formed the cage prevented it from doing so. The creature then let out a terrible screeching cry and retreated back into itself, shimmering its feathers with greatness.

"Ah, Crome-digizoid, magnificent creation. Oh, and Boltmon, go have some fun." Mephismon motioned to the great Digimon, who took the hint and smirked with glee. 

"Certainly, sir." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Stacie breathed a sigh of relief and stepped towards the forced entrance of the now ruined castle, but as she did, as small grenade was launched from the sky and landed just before her feet. Stacie's eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen and she instinctively covered her head with her arms, not even bothering to run. The grenade ticked its final tick and exploded while blowing up the surrounding area, tearing the solid concrete and under-layer of dirt from the ground. Fortunately, as it was small, it did not reach Stacie or the three Digimon who remained in the charred castle. 

Kyubimon took this opportunity to jump gracefully into the air and scooped up a distressed Stacie from underneath. She landed with a light thud on the ground outside right next to Kazu, Kenta and a distant Ryo. Kazu and Kenta moved straight away to help Stacie climb off while Ryo just stood there, staring hard at the sky. Something was up there, he just had to find out what it was. It. A Digimon. 

Monodramon crouched into a fighting position, growling defensively. "Something's coming, Ryo."

Ryo nodded in understanding, recognizing Monodramon's wild growl. "Ready, buddy."

Monodramon began to glow a dark purple, as did Ryo's blue D-Power. The glowing sensation began to burn intensely inside both Digimon and Tamer as they recognized the dangerous power brewing and that was about to be released. Monodramon's growl descended a few tones and became a precarious, low growl. Cyberdramon, Millenmiummon. They were one and the same.

Monodramon let out a dark yell of pain and power and a purple sphere engulfed him completely. "Monodramon warp-digivolve to………"

Inside the sphere, Monodramon's head morphed into a sharper shape, while his legs struggled to grow. His arms grew and his small wings vanished from them, replaced instead with two knife-like spikes on his elbows. Sharp claws descended into the place of the smaller ones with a skin-tearing sound. Dark red wings sprouted from his back with a similar tear and his taut torso gleamed once over with power and fury. The purple sphere shattered into bits of data and the Ultimate roared in awakening. "Cyberdramon!"

"Tomahawk Crunch!" A large axe descended from the sky with an ear-splitting whistling noise and aimed itself down to the ground. Its destination: Rika. 

Rika suppressed terror and instead of calling for her Digimon or simply running from it, she stood still, Alicia and Brad looking at her as if she were mad.

"Rika, are you crazy? Run!"

Rika ignored her sister and glared at the advancing axe, as if it had disobeyed her. She kept her eyes dead ahead but managed to catch Ryo's worried glance. 

"Rika, move! It'll kill you! Get out of the way!"

But Rika didn't move. She blocked out the sounds of her friends' worried cries and concentrated deeply on the advancing axe. There was an old legend saying that if you wanted to move something so badly, then if you concentrated hard enough, it would move. In other words, telekinesis. Rika almost laughed out loud at the thought of something so bizarre and unreal and she almost lost concentration. Just a couple more seconds………"If you want me, come and get me."

A mere whisper on the wind, her taunt became an echoing surround voice that whispered to whoever was listening. The axe was still flying through the air and was a mere inch away from Rika's face before it stopped in midair. 

Rika smirked with satisfaction. Her taunt had worked and now she had control over whatever had thrown the axe. The conversation was in her hands. "So, you listened to me. Very good. Now are you going to answer my request?"

A cool voice from behind her tickled the hairs on the back of her neck and sent shivers down her spine. "My dear, what makes you think I want anything from you? I only want to eliminate you first, for you are the greatest distraction in my grand scheme."

Something sharp pricked Rika's neck and she immediately reached up to feel what it was. The fanned edges of whatever it was stood out and protruded from Rika's neck, the sharp end tore into her skin like an arrow. It was a dart of sort some and Rika was sure it carried poison. She viciously pulled it out and threw it to the ground, turning to look at what had thrown it, but when she did, nothing could be seen behind her.

She looked around at the others and could see them all staring in horror at the axe that was still floating in midair. Rika turned back around to face the axe and wished she hadn't. The axe started to move, but in slow motion. Everything was in slow motion, screams, yells, and pleas. Rika tried to run, but she wasn't going anywhere. She was stuck. Maybe she too was in slow motion and wouldn't be able to get out of there before the axe connected with her. 

She heard a ruffling noise beside her and turned her head sharply, realising that she wasn't moving in slow motion, but was immobilised. Metal clenches and a gurgling sound, and then a deep cry.

  
"Desolation Claw!"

Cyberdramon's attack tore straight through the axe, dissipating it into bits of data. His fists were clenched into tight balls and an afterimage remained in Rika's mind of the merciless attack. The attack that saved her life. 

Breathing hard and sweating, Rika held one hand up to her chest and felt her heartbeat. It was pulsing rapidly, shocked after the initial fear that had overcome the body. Rika's sight suddenly became blurry and fuzzy, and Rika felt like she had a tremendous headache. The world around her became black clouds illuminating the surface of the light and Rika's eyes rolled back. 

Just as she was about to fall, Kyubimon sprang up and landed behind Rika, preventing her fall. But Rika's sight was still black and she was unconscious. 

~

*

~

A/N: A little short and not much action but a hell of a lot of philosophical meanings. *nod* In the next chapter we will find out who this next minion is and the Phoenixmon will eventually rise. 

Floramon: Hoped that cleared up a few things, but in case you didn't catch it, Mephismon controlled Stacie for a short time and made her kiss Ryo. Yes, one of his many evil, twisted talents. *wise nod* Oh and, never grow up to be evil, it's bad for our society. 

A.N: *sweatdrop* Floramon, what the hell have you been eating?

Floramon: I dunno. I found this red stuff in the fridge labelled 'Cordial' and it sounded good so I drank it………all. *innocent shrug*

A/N: So that's where it all went. You know, that was supposed to be for the Halloween party on Friday. Anyway, please review this chappie and tell me what you thought about it. Constructive criticism would be nice too, just no flaming. I have never been flamed before in my life and I intend to keep it that way. Thanx to everyone who continues to read this! Cookie for all ya!


	12. The Calling

**Amethyst Blizzard: **Heyas, I'm back! I am so sorry for the wait of this chapter but to be truthfully honest, I really haven't felt much like writing lately. But I do now! *nods head* Yeah, all because I have an eight week holiday and I'm so happy 'bout that. :)

Hm, I feel like doing the disclaimer this time. Sorry Floramon.

**Floramon: ***humming to 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'* Uh, what?

**A/N: ***sigh* Never mind…  I sincerely do not own Digimon. There, happy. And all of its characters don't belong to me because according to the law, they just don't. 8( However, I do happen to own Michael Vartan. Yes, I stole him off Jennifer Garner, I'm guilty. ;)

By the way, this chapter will start off in Rika's point of view and we will visit her subconscious because I am just oh so evil. And because the some italics aren't working, you're just going to have to pretend they're there. They'll be in between the six stars. 

Ah, the wonderful powers of sugar………Can't get enough of it!! I NEED SUGAR!!!

**Devil's Advocates**

**Chapter 12: The Calling**

_******_

_I opened my eyes slowly when I was awakened by the sounds of running water. I was still quite groggy and my vision was unfocused until it became accustomed to the strange golden light. My head still felt slightly fuzzy from passing out before, but at least I was awake now. I squinted in the golden sunlight and realised at once that I wasn't anywhere in the Digital World. Nothing in the Digital World could be so beautiful and wild. _

_All around me were green branches and tall trees, surrounding the small, shallow lake in the centre. The place looked to be some sort of lagoon or forest, but how was that possible when a minute ago I was in the Digital World? Maybe I was delirious or still unconscious, but this somehow felt real. _

_I flinched when a warm, strong hand touched my shoulder and gently stroked it. I turned to see who it was, and when I did, I realised I was actually in the lake, the water lapping around my neck. I looked up and saw Ryo, smiling down on me, his bare chest showing. I really didn't want to know what I was wearing._

_"You're awake. You fell asleep."_

_I turned back around so I didn't have to face him and thought that this must be a dream, or a nightmare, considering I knew it was only going to get worse, as nightmares do. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, tried to think of a reasonable explanation for what I was doing. But somehow, all answers seemed to fade with the questions. _

_"Are you okay?" Ryo's voice seemed close, too close, and shivers ran up and down my spine when he ran his hand down my back. What was he doing? What was I doing? What the hell were _we_ doing?_

_Without thinking, I found myself nodding and actually enjoying his closeness. I leaned back into him and I felt the water once again rise above my neck and lap against my face. It was warm, tropical, and again I wondered where we were. Maybe we actually were in the Digital World and away from the others. Just the two of us, alone………_

_I shivered at my own thoughts and at once scolded myself for thinking about things that were out of my control. This wasn't real, it was just an illusion. Of course it wasn't real, how could it be when just a couple of minutes ago we were fighting that purple Digimon and that axe that fell from the sky._

_Of course! We were fighting just a minute ago in the Digital World so this mustn't be real! But as strange as this may seem, I felt a sudden wave of disappointment. As much as I didn't want this to be real, I did want it to be real. _

_I felt myself being turned around and surprisingly I didn't fight him. It was like I wanted to face him, to face his feelings. My face was level with the top of his chest and I had to force myself not to look at his gorgeous features. Instead I stared at his chest and noticed a small scar running along it. I traced it with my finger and noticed it was quite deep, though healed. I felt my face being brought up to face his and I tensed slightly at his touch. It was soft and yet I felt uncomfortable. Maybe it was because I was nervous, or maybe because I wanted everything to be so perfect with him. _

_With his hand around my chin, he lifted my face to his and our noses touched before our lips met………_

_**_

I bolted upright as the dream dissolved. I breathed heavily several times as I tried to clear my head. It was only a dream. A dream that had already dissolved into consciousness, but I still felt like I was dreaming. I stroked my saturated hair away from my eyes so I could see clearly but as I did, I took a strand in my hand and looked at it. Auburn, the colour of the blazing sun, the colour of fire in its early stage. That was sometimes how I felt, like fire, burning bright, blazing with fury. It kind of ran in the family. 

_I put the strand behind my ear and finally took the chance to look at my surroundings. I was in a room of some sort, in a bed coated with red roses. Although I thought this odd, I kept looking around. The room looked like a chamber and there was a small window on one side. The grey bricks supporting the room looked exactly like the ones in that castle back in the Digital World. A sudden bitter feeling spread over me as I remembered what had happened in that building. One of my best friends had been kissing a girl who was supposed to be missing. What was she doing there anyway?_

_"The problem with you is you want too many answers to questions that only you understand."_

_I tensed and turned a trembling head towards that smooth voice. On the other side of the room, sitting on an identical bed to the one I was on, was Ryo. His legs were spread and his head was casually tilted back, while his arms supported his entire body. But what struck me completely dumbfounded was what he was wearing. Covering his entire body apart from his head and hands was a complete prince attire. The royal, slightly flared pants, a loose fitting cloak over the top of a shirt complete with the brush shoulder pads. It was so old-fashioned that I had to force myself not to laugh. Instead I just glared at him. "What are you doing here, and why are you so recently in my dreams? Are you some kind of a dream-stalker or something?"_

_He sighed and laughed, slightly mocking me. "There you go with those questions." He shook his index finger at me while smiling. "Rika, when are you going to stop asking and start taking risks? You're getting boring."_

_I gaped at him. Was he insulting me? "I don't take risks?" I stood up from the bed to enforce my point.   _

_He shrugged, seemingly unaware of my aggravation. "Well, if you consider jumping off cliffs to save a Digimon whose not really a Digimon and risking your life to save your friends by giving your power to me, then I'd say you do take risks, but that's not what I'm talking about. Is it?"_

_He grinned at me and I could tell he was loving every second of this. "Ok, Mr Perfect. You want a risk; I'll give you one. I'll jump out of that window." I motioned to the small window to the side of both of us. If I was still dreaming, then I wouldn't die would I? _

_He pretended to consider it before shaking his head. "No, see if I wanted you to kill yourself then I would give you the go ahead, but as I said, that's not what I'm talking about."_

_He still wore that self-assured grin and I felt like punching him. Why did he have to do this to me? Just when I was confused enough by that other dream, he had to stalk me into my next one and mess it up as well. Then I felt a wild urge surge through me and I made my way to the window, but before I could climb onto the edge, a strong hand pulled my wrist and made me fall backwards. I felt Ryo slip and lose his balance and when he fell, he dragged me down with him. He heard his back connect with the hard ground and felt my own back fall against his chest. _

_We stayed that way for a couple if minutes before I decided to get up, but Ryo still held my wrist. He leaned over and whispered into my ear. "See, that's what I'm talking about."_

_******_

Rika abruptly sprang up and as soon as she did, her head fell into contact with a hard object. She was knocked back and again her head fell against something cold and hard. She shook her head a couple of times then opened her eyes again. Her vision was bleary until it became accustomed to the dim light. She sat up slowly, making sure to avoid the block of wood above her. She was in some kind of wooden alcove.

"Sorry. We should have warned you about that but you sprang up like a daisy in the field." 

Rika turned to look at a familiar face that was a haunting image of her own. Alicia was sitting in the stony corner of the building, a slightly sarcastic smile plastered on her features. Rika was beginning to think that that was her natural smile. Brad was sitting at her side, a slightly worried look on his face. In that moment, he looked so protective of her sister that Rika thought that something had happened between them before. "Where am I?"

Alicia raised her eyebrow as if to say 'duh'. "That castle that was partly blown up. You do remember, don't you? You passed out while trying to practice your telekinesis." That last word was slightly emphasized and Rika could tell her sister was mocking her, just like Ryo did in her dream.

Brad stifled a grin beside Alicia and earned a cold glare from Rika. She stood from her wooden 'bed' and walked over to the gaping whole of the castle, where Stacie was standing, watching whatever was outside. Rika gasped at the sight before her. An enormous green Digimon stood before MegaGargomon, Gallantmon, Guardromon and a kneeling Kyubimon. Kazu and Kenta were close together, cheering their friends on, while MarineAngemon huddled into Kenta's jacket. Ryo and Cyberdramon were nowhere to be seen. 

Stacie shifted beside Rika, who felt only slightly uncomfortable at being close to the one who had kissed the guy who was supposed to like her. Rika could tell Stacie was even more uncomfortable but Rika didn't really care. All she cared about was helping out her friends. For a moment, the two stood side-by-side, slightly shadowed by the immense darkness of the castle. 

Rika looked up at the sky of the Digital World to find it completely embraced in darkness. The fog had substantially grown during the time she was unconscious and now it had completely blocked out all light, but surprisingly, she could see everything clearly. It was like there was a layer of darkness on the surface, and underneath laid a layer of light. 

Rika started when Stacie gasped beside her. She followed the teenager's gaze to where the Digimon were fighting. The enemy Digimon had great big green fists, which consisted of mainly bolts on each of its knuckles. Rika's gaze followed the grey-bandaged arms up to its large chest, where many more bolts impeded from the great Digimon. Its face was a mask of wood and metal ran along the edges of the head. Two large bolts wedged out of either end of it and large blades hindered out of its shoulder. A large axe was seen, held up at the back of the Digimon by a diagonal strap. Rika looked down to its waist and followed the huge black pants down to the feet, where two metal shoes placed. They were plastered to the ground and Rika could see large spikes pointed out of them. 

Rika frowned and clutched her D-Power. "Makes my shoes look dull."

Stacie turned and looked down at Rika's feet, where she wore her usual sneakers with metal bolts. She laughed a little and looked back at the scene in front of her. Rika walked forward, D-Power in one hand, modify cards in the other. "Let's see here." Her D-Power's screen swirled for a moment before the circle appeared before it. "Boltmon. Mega level. His attacks are Tomahawk Crunch and Tomahawk Knuckle. Hmm, now we know what the knuckles are for."

She stopped when she reached a worn-out Kyubimon. She reached out a hand to stroke her Digimon's cheek and when she did, Kyubimon opened her eyes. Her bionic blue orbs stared into Rika's cold amethyst ones and for a second, the pair shared a mutual love for one another. Kyubimon's data seemed to flicker and eventually it floated up and dissolved, leaving Renamon kneeling on one knee on the ground, her features vacant, only a knowing look aimed at Rika resembling any signs of faith. 

Rika nodded and held her D-Power up to her chest, returning her modify cards back into their case. "Let's show him who he's dealing with, Renamon. Biomerge activate!"

A flash of light surrounded Renamon and her Tamer before they were lifted into the air. The sphere of light encircled them and sakura blossoms floated around inside of it. Rika and Renamon both merged together in one graceful motion. "Renamon biomerge to………"

Renamon's fur was shed and replaced with skin and a skin-tight black bodysuit. Her amour clanked into place while her kitsune mask fitted into place. Boots and gloves shifted on and her staff materialized into her hands. Fox spirits floated around her before vanishing with the light and sakura blossoms. "Sakuyamon!"

Boltmon turned his attention away from MegaGargomon and Gallantmon and focused on this new opponent. Guardromon, who was pounding mercilessly on Boltmon's large shoe, turned from his position to acknowledge Sakuyamon. MegaGargomon nodded at his counterpart. "Great to have you back, Sakuyamon."

Inside Sakuyamon, Rika smiled at the strange combination of Terriermon and Henry's voice. "It's great to be back. Now let's show this guy who's boss." Sakuyamon lifted up her hand and summoned her spirits. "Spirit Strike!"

Boltmon smirked and flicked one of her large fingers to brush Guardromon off his foot. Poor Guardromon was sent flying and crashed into the side of the castle. Kazu stared in horror and ran after his partner. Sakuyamon's spirits flew through the air and on the Digimon's command, sliced through Boltmon's middle waist, causing a skin-splitting sound to occur. Boltmon's smirk never faulted as he bent down to inspect his now gaping torso. He watched as it sowed back together again like a sowing machine. He could regenerate. 

Sakuyamon swallowed hard. "This is going to be hard." Suddenly Rika wondered why Ryo and Cyberdramon weren't with them and a horrifying thought struck her that they might've 

"Yeah, we should have told you about that one." Takato's voice could be heard from inside Gallantmon, obviously apologizing about not telling them that the Digimon could regenerate. Guilmon's Mega form was standing at the giant feet of Boltmon, trying to inflict some damage to Boltmon's legs, but he wasn't having much success. 

Inside Sakuyamon, Rika was breathing heavily, staring up at the huge Digimon, wondering what its weaknesses were. Well, its giant hands didn't seem like a weak point, and neither did its metal feet. Its legs looked strong enough with pants that were heavily belted. Its head, though, looked pretty plausible as it was masked with wood, although the outside of the head was surrounded in a layer of metal. Then suddenly something caught her eye. On Boltmon's chest, a deep lightning bolt scar lay in between two screws. Maybe it was worth giving it a try. "Hey, guys. I have an idea." 

~~~~

Meanwhile in the Real World, Jeri was having a fun time watching Alice constantly pace up and down the length of the old warehouse. She was getting irritated at seeing a flash of blonde pass her every twenty seconds, but she kept her mouth shut in case Alice was so wound-tight that she would lash out at her. 

Alice held her hand up to her chin while she paced, every so often making pondering noises with her mouth. A lot was on her mind, but the matter at hand was so much more important than the others. How did Alicia know that Ryo was in the Digital World when she hadn't even been there before? And how was she able to transport the others into the digital realm? Alice then made a frustrated sound and stopped pacing to punch the wall with her fist.

Jeri sheepishly looked up at her friend. "Alice, I don't know what you're thinking about, but I don't think physically abusing the wall will help the situation."

Alice turned her head to look at her brunette friend. "Yeah I know, sorry Jeri. It's just that Alicia comes out of nowhere, convinces Rika she's her long-lost twin, and then is able to freely travel to the Digital World, not to mention make herself very comfortable wit Henry."

Jeri frowned. "You like Henry, don't you?"

Alice turned her head away from Jeri. "No." A blush crept up and made itself visible on Alice's cheeks. 

Jeri made a couching sound and raised her eyebrow. "Come on, Alice. It's obvious. I mean, you're blushing now, not to mention every time he talks to you. Why don't you just tell him how you feel? It wouldn't hurt."

Alice looked down at the ground, a small glimpse of the old shy Alice flashed in her eyes. "Because I've seen what happens when you tell someone you like them and they don't return your feelings. I've seen it Jeri, and it's not pretty." Sadness and pity were present in her voice, and tears welled in her eyes. She'd seen what happened when you couldn't get what you wanted.

Jeri looked to the ground. "Sorry." Realization suddenly struck her and head shot up again. Yes, it all fit. Ryo's disappearance and Rika's strange behaviour, and her sudden wanting to help with finding him. She stared at Alice and the blue-eyed blonde stared back at her with questioning eyes. "You mean Ryo, don't you?"

Alice sighed and nodded her head. "Yesterday, he talked to me about it and I gave him the thumbs up because I didn't think she'd reject him, but she did. I don't think she meant to, I just think she didn't want him to get close to her or something, because she just ran off after yelling at him briefly. Ryo was devastated and I watched him walk off. I don't know where he went but I'm _guessing _he came here, since this is a gateway to the Digital World."

Jeri's shoulders sunk and her expression became one of pity. "Poor Ryo."

~~~~~

"Tomahawk Knuckle!"

Rika gasped as one of Boltmon's gigantic fists glowed a lime green and swooped down to collide with MegaGargomon in one almighty punch. MegaGargomon jerked backwards in recoil and lifted his own arms up to defend, as did Henry from inside. The Mega was sent back a few yards by Boltmon's force, and clasped the enemy's hand in his own. 

Rika and Takato watched in horror as Boltmon raised up his other hand, bolts glowing. Sakuyamon raised her staff while Gallantmon's arm morphed into a sword. 

"Amethyst Mandala!" 

Sakura flowers began to surround Sakuyamon and with her staff, she directed them straight to Boltmon. The petals swirled in the air then flew towards the Mega Digimon. They struck him straight in the temple, but the metal surrounding Boltmon's head blocked the petals from penetrating his head. 

Rika growled in frustration. So far nothing was working and Boltmon just happened to be protecting his chest mark with his other fist, which still hadn't been driven down into MegaGargomon. 

"Lightning Joust!"

Gallantmon's sword gleamed and the Mega jumped into the air. He drove his sword right through Boltmon's arm that was still in MegaGargomon grasp. The sword sliced through the arm and thick skin could be heard tearing. The arm dissipated into data, then a gurgling sound was heard. What remained of Boltmon's arm shimmered and a new arm slid through the gaping hole. Green slime covered the latter of it while Boltmon inspected his new arm. 

MegaGargomon took this opportunity of freedom to charge up. "Mega Barrage!" Hundreds of missiles flew through the air and targeted themselves at Boltmon. Once they hit him, they exploded and caused Boltmon to stumble back. Smoke appeared all around the Mega and skin-splitting sounds were heard. 

The smoke eventually cleared, revealing a very battered, though unharmed, Boltmon. His head remained intact, though his shoulders were missing large chunks, as were his pants and arms, which were crossed against his chest, protecting his lightning bolt mark.

Gallantmon scowled. "Ah nuts. How are we supposed to aim for his mark if he keeps protecting it?"

MegaGargomon bunched his fists. "We'll have to keep trying."

Sakuyamon said nothing, only stared up at the huge Digimon. How was it possible that he was able to regenerate and not even be harmed by a barrage of missiles like that? From inside Renamon's Mega form, Rika gasped when Boltmon reached behind his back his pulled out his axe. "Guys, look out!"

Gallantmon and MegaGargomon turned to look at Sakuyamon, but when they did, Boltmon snarled and raised his fists. He punched MegaGargomon from the front and struck Gallantmon with a back fist. Both Digimon were sent flying in opposite directions and glowing their respective colours and both morphed back into Rookie and Tamer. "Wrong move, boys."

From one of the walls of the castle, a bemused Kazu knelt over Guardromon while marvelling at Boltmon. "So he does talk after all. Amazing." 

He looked down at his Digimon when Guardromon groaned. "Kazu………"

Rika gasped as Boltmon grabbed his floating axe and smirked at her. He twirled it towards Sakuyamon, his smirk never fading. The axe was flying through the air so fast that Rika could hear it tearing the air pressure. It was too fast and Sakuyamon knew she didn't have the speed to move in time. The axe would hit her. Rika shut her eyes closed and ducked her head from inside her Digimon, while Sakuyamon raised her staff in a last defence. 

But the pain never came. The axe never hit the Digimon as a figure was standing in front of her. Rika opened her eyes and to her astonishment, Justimon was standing in front of Sakuyamon. He had deflected the axe with his arm, as there was a little nick in it. Sparks flew out of the small cut in his arm as a sign of damage. He turned to face Sakuyamon. "Are you okay?"

Rika grunted in frustration. "Where have you been?"

Inside Justimon, Ryo smirked at her. "Around. Now, is anyone going to invite me to this little party?"

Rika glared at the older boy. So he had just decided to disappear then reappear when she was in danger and about to be deleted. Yep, sounded like Ryo. "Whatever. We have to aim our attacks at the lightning bolt mark on his chest. He seems to be protecting that most, so I think it's his weakness. Got it?"

Justimon nodded and turned to face Boltmon. The Mega was glaring at Justimon with pure hatred in his eyes. 

"You ruined my opportunity. Fortunately for you, I have being ordered not to kill you, but the girl is a different matter altogether." Boltmon snarled. He obviously wanted Rika dead for some reason, but had been told to keep Ryo alive.

Justimon stepped protectively in front of Sakuyamon, arms outstretched. 'You'll have to go through me first if you want her." After thinking a bit, Ryo added. "Despite what she says."

Sakuyamon raised her staff and twirled it in the air, while Justimon raised his arm. Ryo set himself in position. "This is where it ends."

Boltmon raised both of his arms in an angry rage and began to power up, leaving his chest mark wide open.

Rika saw this and Sakuyamon raised her staff higher. "Now!"

"Sprit Strike!"

"Molten Blade!"

Justimon's blade glowed red and he prepared himself to drive into Boltmon's chest. Sakuyamon's fox spirits swirled in the air and wrapped themselves around Justimon's blade, giving it exponential power. In the moment Justimon drove forward, Boltmon's arms glowed neon green.

"Tomahawk Knuckle!"

Boltmon's knuckles struck Justimon the moment he sliced into his opponent's chest, striking the lightning bolt scar. Boltmon screeched in agony while Justimon was flung back by the force of Boltmon's attack. Boltmon flung his head back and screamed tremendously one last time before he burst into data. 

Sakuyamon watched Justimon fly back and crash into the hard ground with a thud. He morphed back into Cyberdramon and Ryo while Sakuyamon stared in horror. They weren't moving. "Ryo!?"

She began to glide back down to the ground to help him when she was stopped by a horrifying screech. Sakuyamon turned around slowly and watched as the horizon stretched out. The dark fog slowly dissipated and gave way to the blood-red glow stretching on the horizon. It almost looked like a sunset in the pink sky and for a second, Rika was mesmerized. She even forgot about Ryo and that horrible screech that sounded a moment ago. It was a beautiful sight to see.

Rika was quickly snapped back to reality when she realized something. This was the Digital World, dusk doesn't occur, only nightfall. From the horizon, a shadow silhouetted against the blood-red sky. A shadow with large wings and a sharp, piercing beak. It shook its wings in awakening and lifted its head to the heavens. It screeched loudly in delight, then lowered its head and seemed to look straight at Sakuyamon. 

Rika stared at the creature, truly mesmerized, but at the same time, terrified. She swallowed hard, but never took her eyes off the large creature. "What is that?!"

~~~~~

**

**A/N: **Well, what did ya think? I think we all know what this creature is since its one of the main catalysts of this story. Rika's dream at the start kind of symbolized the two sides of someone, in this case, Ryo. A caring, romantic side, and a mocking, somewhat mean side. It will be key in a couple more chapters, so take it all in ;) Also, the part when Rika wakes up and she takes a strand of her hair and looks at it, well I don't know if you remember, but in an earlier chapter, Alicia did the same thing. Yes, I am very symbolic person. 

In the next chapter, we will see this new creature in action and find out just why Alicia's band called themselves the Devil's Advocates. The reason is kind of ironic………

Please, please review. I'll give some of my special chocolate bunnies if you do. They are sitting on my desk right now, melting away in the very low sunlight gleaming through my room………Just ignore the part about melting ;)

**Floramon: **Yeah, don't pay any attention to Amethyst………she's crazy. 

**A/N: **Hey! Just because I am very possessive over my Fanta doesn't mean I'm crazy.

**Floramon: **Well, isn't that the reason why Fanta is two-timing you with Pepsi? 

**A/N: **Shut up………


	13. The Calm Before The Storm

**Amethyst Blizzard: ***looks around* Um…you guys aren't gonna kill me, are you? I know, I haven't updated this in about two months, but really and truthfully honestly (gee, where have I heard that before?) I haven't felt much like writing this lately. Yes, I know, sad isn't it? I have had major writer's block for this and it took much inspiration for me to sit down at my computer and type it. The reason being unknown to me; maybe I'm just not feeling this fic anymore. However, I will continue to update it, just not as regularly. 

Ok, with that done, this chapter will be dedicated to those reviewed my last chapter: DigiqueenTMIM, con2020tran, KristiexxNguyen, firehottie, alexi and jack-in-the-box.

**To jack-in-the-box: **Well, I did manage to get off my lazy ass (and I quote) and write this, all thanks to the reviews I have received. So keep 'em comin'!

**To alexi: **I know the song 'Bring Me To Life' was featured in this fic, it just went under a different name because of the copy write issues. Evanescence are my favourite band, by the way ;)

Thanks to all of you guys for the reviews!!

Rika's gonna have an abrupt personality change in this episode, just so you know. You have been warned!! I'll also explore Rika and Ryo's relationship a little more, though it'll be bitter. Very bitter! You have been warned again!!

**Floramon: ***whispers* If you keep warning people, they won't read this fic…*coughs loudly* Um…according to the law, we have to have a disclaimer, saying that we don't own Digimon or any of their characters and that they all belong to the creators of the show. But…that's according to the law…not to Amethyst and me…

~

*

**Devil's Advocates**

**Chapter 13: The Calm Before The Storm**

The creature screamed yet and again and as it did, the surrounding area was covered in a glaze of dusty mist; the only thing piercing through was the blood-red horizon. Though wild and vicious, the creature was still restrained by chains, one around its neck and the other two stilled onto each of its wings. The creature gave a vicious jerk of its head before once again throwing it back and screeching. 

Sakuyamon still stood idle in the air, her previous question remaining unanswered. _'What is that?' _Rika's eyes were glued to the silhouetted shadow of a phoenix rising in front of the setting sun. It was enormous, this creature, and she could tell it was powerful. Even more powerful than all their strength combined.

"Ryo!"

Sakuyamon turned at the sound of a scream and realised Ryo was still lying on the ground, beside his Rookie partner. From where she was standing in mid air, Sakuyamon saw Ryo cringe and try to stand, though to no avail. Then she saw Stacie run up to him. 'She must've been the one who had screamed.' Rika thought from inside her safe cacoon. She was torn between the desire to stare at the creature in awe and the notion to see if her friend was alright. He had taken a big hit, after all. 

Sakuyamon drifted slowly to the ground, deciding that the second option seemed the most logical. She landed gracefully on the ground, next to Ryo and Monodramon, and separated in two. The two entities, human and Digimon, became two sperate forms, glowing in mysterious amethyst light. 

Rika walked up to the teenage boy and noticed a small cut in his hand. Blood seemed to be seeping slowly from the gash and Rika could see a smear of the red substance on Ryo's cheek. Other than that, he seemed to be ok. A bit unaware, but that was only temporary. 

Stacie crouched down beside the boy and Rika caught a glimpse of her hand. It too had a small gash in it, though it was smaller than Ryo's. Stacie lifted her hand to Ryo's and began to pull him up, but as she did, a fierce wind brewed around them. Hand in hand, Ryo and Stacie stood together, staring at one another, knowing exactly what was happening. Stacie had said it herself before. Mephismon wanted to combine both of their DNA so the Phoenixmon would be under their control. And while that enormous power was behind them, Mephismon could do whatever he wanted to manipulate the two.

The wind grew, creating a vicious whirlwind around the two humans. In the blood-red glow, faint sand could be seen being dug up from underneath them and getting caught in the small whirlwind. 

Rika stared in awe at the sight. She had no idea what was going on and something inside her told her that she didn't want to know. Renamon stiffened beside her Tamer, fur slowly rising around her flesh. 

"Whoa, that's gonna hurt in the morning."

Rika turned and saw Takato staggering up beside her, Guilmon doing much the same. Takato's goggles were slightly cracked and were lined with murky dirt. He peeled them off his forehead and threw them onto the ground. He turned to Rika and smiled. Guilmon flinched beside his own Tamer and his eyes began to turn into slits. He could feel the sinister power, the evil presence surrounding Ryo and Stacie. 

"Takato! Rika!" Henry staggered up on the other side of Rika, panting and wiping his forehead of dry blood. Terriermon panted heavily beside him.

"Yeah, Takato…Rika…" The Rookie Digimon took another staggering step before stumbling and collapsing next to his Tamer, who scooped him up in his arms.

Henry looked solemnly towards both Rika then Takato, then looked towards the two encircled in a swirl of wind. Takato took in a deep breath and frowned deeply, exhaling slowly. Rika fingered her D-Power before taking a deep breath and breaking the silence that had befallen them. 

"All for one and one for all, boys…" She held up her D-Power towards Ryo and Stacie's tightly closed hands. Blue light streamed out from the metallic device and struck the light engulfing the teenagers' hands. The wind howled viciously before circling up and diving into the enclosed hands. Ryo and Stacie staggered back and gasped for air, their hands separating and falling limply to their sides. 

Rika smirked as the two fell backwards onto the ground, unconscious. She walked away from the two, D-Power in hand, Renamon following. "I'm not that sorry…"

Takato and Henry exchanged worried glances. She was acting a lot like the old Rika…the one who didn't care about murdering countless Digimon only to load their data. This time she had hurt both Ryo and Stacie without a second thought, and the two of them were completely innocent, weren't they? Only Rika knew the answer. 

"Dude, that hurt!" Kazu stumbled forward from a shocked Guardromon and accidentally bumped into Rika, knocking her slightly backwards. But Rika kept walking, letting Kazu get away with something like that. Something was definitely wrong and everyone could see that.

Kazu looked at her for a second before turning his head to the two unconscious teenagers lying on the ground. "Guess we should help them, right?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah we should." He began to move forward and help the Ryo up but noticed Henry staring at the remains of the castle. "Henry, are you helping or not?"

Shaking his head, Henry began walking towards the castle, Terriermon groaning in his arms. "Not."

Takato began to shrug his friend's behaviour off then saw Henry's motive for walking off. Alicia was fighting with Brad over something back at the castle. Rika's twin seemed to want to do something and Brad was trying to stop her, obviously concerned. 

Henry reached the castle and the two members of the Devil's Advocates stopped fighting and looked away from each other. Henry eyes them both suspiciously. "What's going on here?"

**

Back in the real world, Alice was still pacing the now very familiar and worn out floor of the band's rehearsal building. She looked up suddenly and frowned at Jeri. "I'm going to call this place The Zone from now on. Don't ask why."

Jeri shrugged and looked complacently at her friend. "Ok."

Alice sighed in frustration. "How in the hell can you be so calm?! Our friends are in the Digital World, fighting for their lives if they haven't lost them by now, and you're just sitting there like the Queen of Hearts. Why aren't you freaking out like me?"

Jeri smiled at her friend. "It's called faith, Alice."

Alice stared at Jeri for a second before taking in a deep breath (A/N: wow, everyone's doing that in this chapter…). "Ok, I have an idea. We'll monitor them via Hypnos. It's better than sitting here and doing nothing."

Jeri nodded and hopped off the bench she was sitting on, brushing the excess dust off her jeans. "Good idea. And while we're there maybe they could give you something to calm you down."

Alice turned the door slowly. "Yeah, like some aspirin or maybe something a little stronger, like Vodka or something."

Jeri stared at her friend's back while exiting the building, a blank look on her face. "I was thinking more like a cup of coffee…"

**

Alicia looked up at Henry with a pleading look. "I want to help. Somehow. It's all my fault you guys are here, and I don't want you to die because of me. Please, Henry."

Henry looked at her long face and felt himself suddenly drained of all reproach and defiance. "First of all, no one's going to die; we're going to beat these guys no matter what. Second, it's so much safer for you to stay right here…with Brad." A reluctant glance towards the older boy made Henry feel slightly uncomfortable. 

Brad took a step forward. "Stay with her, I'm going to help."

Before Henry could object, Brad was already running towards the still unconscious Ryo and Stacie. He looked back to Alicia who just stared at her friend's receding figure, a deep glare on her features, identical to Rika's. Alicia turned suddenly and slammed her fist into the concrete wall, denting it. She started pounding it repeatedly until Henry's warm hand encircled her own. Abruptly, she stopped and stared at Henry's hand. "It's all my fault, Henry…"

Henry softened his features at this remark. He tightly clasped his hand onto hers until he held it in his own. "Why do you say that?"

A small tear slid down Alicia's cheek and she wiped it away gingerly with her other hand. She took a shaky breath. "I can feel the pain, Henry. The pain that I created all because I came to this city. If I hadn't come here, then maybe things would be different. Rika wouldn't have lashed out at Ryo like that and so he wouldn't even be here right now. And…things would be different between you and…Alice." Another tear slid down her cheek, but this time Henry wiped it away with his own hand. He gently stroked her auburn hair, respecting her wish to not face him.

"Alicia, some things were just meant to happen…it's destiny. Maybe you coming here…no wait…I know that you coming here was destiny and that you were meant to change people's lives here. Think of your ability, it saved Ryo didn't it? And just think of how many people you could save with that ability. You are so special, never let anyone tell you any different."

Alicia laughed harshly. "I'm a freak. I can see complete stranger's futures unfold just by coming into contact with something they own or have touched. How many people can do that?"

"Not many, but that's the greatest thing about it. Don't you see? You have been chosen by something or someone to carry this talent." Henry lightly whispered into her hair.

"You mean burden?" Alicia replied bitterly.

"Gift." 

At this, Alicia turned around and faced the teenage boy. How was it that he had so much wisdom and insight at such a young age? She glanced from his stone grey eyes to where his hand held hers. The bitterness inside her suddenly dissipated and she felt herself giving in to the warm security Henry was offering her.

A loud, deliberate cough made them both jump and turn around. The sight that met their eyes angered them to no end. There, standing in the corner of the castle, was Kenta, Marineangemon curled into his jacket. "Uh…hi."

Henry and Alicia just stared. How could he have not said anything to them before? Kenta watched nervously as they both continued to stare, not moving a muscle. Every fibre in his being was telling him to run, but since he was braver than that, he didn't. 

"I uh, sneaked in here when Boltmon trashed MegaGargomon and Gallantmon. It was so loud so I had to huddle into the corner, and besides, Marineangemon was whimpering."

"Hey!" A high-pitched squeak left the Mega Digimon's small mouth. 

"What?! Well, you were!" Kenta retorted reproachfully. 

Marineangemon turned away, embarrassed. "Me…not."

Henry sighed impatiently before walking out of the half-destroyed castle. "Stay here, Kenta."

Kenta just stared as his friend receded. "Ok…" He then looked to Alicia, who held her hand to her forehead. Kenta blinked, seeing Rika flash in her twin for a second. "Hey Alicia, you really look like Rika."

Alicia turned away from him and slid down the side of the stone wall. "Thanks, I'm sure. By the way, where _is _Rika?" She craned her neck to sneak a look outside of the building, seeing no sign of Rika anywhere near the others.

Kenta looked as well. "Huh?"

Henry walked purposefully over to Ryo and Stacie. They were finally waking up. "Hey, you two. Welcome back."

Ryo rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, I think. What happened?" Then he remembered Rika. "Oh…"

Takato sat back on the ground next to his older friend. "Yeah, Rika's D-Power did all this."

Ryo shook his head. "No, not her D-Power. Her."

Takato cringed, understanding. He tried to think of something reasoning to say, but nothing came. He suddenly realised something. "Where _is _Rika?"

Ryo scanned the area with his eyes, taking in all the damage they had inflicted to the small area as well as trying to spot Rika. "I don't know. But she's acting really strange. Ever since that kiss…" He glanced to where Stacie was sitting, hugging her legs. The two had an understanding and didn't say anything. "We should look for her."

Takato, Henry and Stacie all nodded. Takato held out his hand to Stacie after standing up himself. She took it and he pulled her up. Henry turned to Brad and Kazu and told them to stay with Alicia and Kenta back at the castle. Kazu groaned, but reluctantly did as his friend said. Brad just shrugged. Henry then turned to Stacie to say the same, but Ryo stepped in front of her.

"She's coming with us." 

Takato nodded. "Let's split up, then."

Stacie looked to her left and noticed Rika walking towards them. "Look, there she is."

Rika walked towards them, Renamon shadowing her every move behind her. The blood-red sun set a perfect silhouette against the two partners. The area was still completely encased in darkness; the only dim light showing through was the sun, which cast a sickly crimson glow on the landscape. 

Rika walked up to the group and smiled warmly at them. "Hey, guys."

Renamon stared hollowly through her crystal eyes, her face showing no expression as usual. Ryo noticed her hollow stare but didn't say anything. Instead he turned his attention to Rika and decided to take advantage of the strange intermission of the action. "Can we talk?"

Rika looked his way and smiled sweetly at him. "Sure, I'd love to talk, but before we do, did anyone notice that the strange Digimon has disappeared?"

Everyone looked stunned and turned towards the sky, where the firebird had once been restricted in midair. Now there was not one sign of the Digimon. In fact, everything was still, like the calm before a storm. 

Ryo looked at her suspiciously, but once again said nothing. Takato held his hand up to his chin and made a surprised exclamation. Henry, however, stared accusingly at Rika. 

"What did you do?"

Rika looked at him sideways, an innocent look plastered to her face. "Me? I did nothing, Henry. Why would you demand something like that of me?"

Renamon still stared blankly forward, her kitsune figure still, and yet again reminded Ryo of the calm before the storm. He took a step forward, towards Rika. "Rika, you're acting weird. What's going on?"

An amused laugh sounded and everyone turned to see who was there. There, before them, was Mephismon, a smirk plastered once again to his rough features. 

Ryo lifted his head and glared at the Digimon. "I'm beginning to think that's your natural facial expression. What did you do to her?"

Mephismon glanced at Rika, then at Renamon. "They are merely my pets now. Puppets, pawns, dummies, ways for me to get what I want…whatever you'd call them, Ryo."

Monodramon stepped protectively in front of Ryo. Mephismon simply laughed. 

"You really think you could stand up to the power of the almighty Phoenixmon, little Rookie. You're even more pathetic than I thought. Though, I have to admit, Millenmiummon is quite the prize. Too bad you can't bring him out as you are." Mephismon folded his arms, smirking at Monodramon.

"I'll take you on right now." Monodramon readied himself for combat.

Mephismon laughed. "You won't be taking on me, my friend. But don't worry; I'm not going to release the Phoenixmon just yet. The process is not complete yet." Mephismon shot a meaningful glance at Ryo and Stacie, who was backing away slowly. Ryo grabbed her arm with enough force to restrict her from simply running away. They both had to deal with this. Stacie, however, struggled to free herself from Ryo's strong grip.

"Ryo, you don't understand! It will kill us! The power of the Phoenixmon is too much for even the both of us to handle. We'll die out there!"

Ryo smiled reassuringly. "I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen."

Rika rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Save it Ryo, you're pathetic." 

Ryo glared at her. "If I'm pathetic for loving, then what are you?"

Rika's smirked widened. "Strong."

"Why are you doing this?" Ryo's eyes softened, fury and frustration evaporating slightly. 

Rika's eyes became hollow like Renamon's, pupils dilating somewhat. "I'm only doing what I was ordered to do."

Mephismon shifted. "Ordered maybe, but she's doing what she desires. You hurt her, Ryo, and now she's paying you back."

Ryo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What about me?! Don't you think I was hurt before? Don't you think I'm hurting now? Cause if this isn't hurt, then I don't know what is. Rika made it clear that she didn't care about me and now she's practically rubbing it in my face. Not to mention what _you've _put me through. You choose me, of all people, to control a monster, and for what? What are you planning?" Ryo practically spat the question at the Ultimate Digimon. 

Mephismon's smirk never changed. "Once again, you think this is all about you. The world doesn't revolve around you, Ryo. As for your question, well let's just say, you'll find out soon. For now, I'm just using you in a means to get what I want."

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Ryo reached for his D-Power, but a cold paw slashing his cheek stopped him. Stumbling back, Ryo caught a glimpse of Renamon, her yellow fur fixing up on end. 

"Guilmon!" The reptile Digimon answered Takato's call by growling and stepped up to Renamon, but once again, it was a battle of strength. Renamon jumped up and crossed her arms. 

"Diamond Storm!" Tiny diamonds formed and descended down to shatter Guilmon, who was flung back violently. Renamon moved forward and grabbed his tail before he hit the ground. She lifted him up and watched as he struggled to free himself. 

"Guilmon, I'm coming, boy!" Takato ran forward to help his partner, but Renamon was faster. She flung Guilmon back into Takato and they both fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. 

Blood seeped steadily from the three deep cuts in Ryo's cheek. He let the crimson liquid stream down, all the while glaring at Mephismon. The Ultimate held his glare with his infamous smirk. 

"See this dart, Ryo?" Mephismon held a small cylinder with a tiny prick on the end up so Ryo could see it. "This is the instrument of your doom. This is the same dart that struck Rika before, consequently making her sedated and under my control. It also made her dream, of you. Do you know what she dreamed?"

The appointed question had Ryo slightly startled. He glanced at Rika, who still stared hollowly forward, her eyes drained of emotion. Cautiously, he shook his head. "No, I don't."

Mephismon looked as though he had already known the answer. "She dreamt that the two of you were in the Oasis of Dreams. You are familiar with that place, are you not?"

Ryo stared; unable to grasp at the reason Mephismon was telling him this. He did remember the Oasis; he had gone there once before when it was just Cyberdramon and himself, no one else. Before Rika, before the Chaos, before everything with the Tamers, though he wasn't aware anyone knew of that. Obviously, Mephismon had watched him for a very long time if he knew about this. The Oasis of Dreams was a place of solitude, a place of pleasure and solace. Suddenly, he knew why Rika had dreamt that the two of them were there together. Ryo nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Good." Mephismon looked as calm as the undisturbed ocean at night, once again reminding Ryo of the calm before the storm. "Rika dreamt that she had seen your scar, and had been fascinated with it. You've never told her about it, have you?"

Ryo glared, holding up his hand to his chest, lightly tracing his shirt where the scar was. "No."

"Well, she knows about it now." Mephismon clasped his hand around the dart and folded his arms again. "She also dreamt about your more, shall we say, mocking side. You weren't exactly humble in your prince attire." The Digimon smirked and watched Ryo's reaction. 

"Prince attire?" Ryo breathed quietly. What was the significance of that?

Stacie stirred beside him. "It means that you could give Rika an entire lifetime of riches if she let you.  An entire kingdom, if you will."

"That's right. Your friend there is very perceptive, which is another reason I chose her to be your counterpart." Mephismon exclaimed, once again being cryptic. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other matters to attend to." He glanced at the deformed castle where Alicia, Brad, Kazu and Kenta sat around in a circle, casually conversing, unaware of what was to come. He vaporised into thin air, a relic of darkness and mystery appearing strongly where he had once been.  

Rika reached for her D-Power and held it up to Renamon. "Time for an upgrade." She took out a random card from her holder and slashed it through the slot. "Digivolution activate!"

As the card slashed through, it sparked and changed colour, to a black, plain card. Renamon's data began to peel off, revealing her data, which also changed from a pale blue to a black shade. Renamon's shape changed and formed into a four-legged figure. When the skin wrapped again around her data, it was black. The icy flames of her fetlocks shredded and became crimson. The white fur around her neck remained the same, but the bow around her neck became a purple and white pattern. The nine, black tails sprouted, the tips remaining white. Her pale blue eyes glazed over and suddenly became a crimson shade. They gleamed maliciously with fury. "Kyubimon!"

Takato breathed in sharply and took a step back, noting the changes in the Champion. Her usually yellow fur and now a pure black tone, and the flames around her feet were a deep red. But the thing he noticed most were her eyes, those once deep crystal blue orb were now crimson, a vicious shade empty of emotions, all except fury. "That is NOT Kyubimon!"  

~  
*

~

*

**A/N: **Hmm, that wasn't as long as I planned it to be, but the first half of it wasn't really planned, it just sorta happened. 0_o The Devil's Advocates didn't exactly get an explanation, but that will happen in the next chapter, promise. Not much to say except that I hope everyone remembered that Rika was hit by a dart a couple of episodes before, and consequently, she was rendered unconscious and had those *cough* strange dreams about Ryo…

So, Rika's gonna fight against her friends until something happens. *gasp* I wonder what that will be? And if anyone is confused about the plot or whatever, feel free to ask questions, although everything will be explained properly in future chapters.

Till then, toodles!

Amethyst


	14. Eye Of The Storm

**Amethyst Blizzard: **I'm inspired! Inspiration is kind to me, peoples! Feel the inspiration, feel it I tell you! Okies, now that that's done, let's get down to the fun! But first, whoever's reading this can you please send some of that wonderful inspiration to my fellow author DigiqueenTMIM cause she needs it (as well as a bunch of Clay Aiken pictures, but we'll talk about that later ;)

A big thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter: marisha, Iceblast, con2020tran, Luzr_Gurl13, Dragon Queen16, alexian-goddess and anyone else who read it but couldn't be bothered reviewin'. 

If you guys are wondering why I haven't been writing lately it's because of the weather over here; it's beginning to become a lot colder and I ain't dealing with it very well, yessie indeedy, not goody. So it's becoming a lot harder to sit down in front of my computer and type cause it's cold…And another reason is because I've had this constant recurring headache that won't go away, ever since I made those sausage rolls at school the other day (it was the onions, I tell ya! Yes, they are plotting against us this very second! Beware of the killer onions!!)

Oh, and speaking of inspiration, this chapter was mostly inspired by the song "Out of Control" by Hoobastank, so beware: violent. Gotta love Hoobastank ;)

**Floramon: ***hugs herself rabidly* It's so cold…Ok, you know the drill; Amethyst, nor myself for that matter, does not own Digimon, though we would like to, but never will…-_-

**A/N: **Chapter will be violent…character abuse!! Lol…read and review!

**Devil's Advocates**

**Chapter 14: The Eye Of The Storm** (notice the recurring reference to storms in this fic…)

~*~

Takato breathed in sharply and took a step back, noting the changes in the Champion. Her usually yellow fur was now a pure black tone, and the flames around her feet were a deep red. But the thing he noticed most were her eyes, those once deep crystal blue orbs were now crimson, a vicious shade empty of emotions, all except fury. "That is NOT Kyubimon!"  

"You're wrong, Gogglehead. Kyubimon's just not feeling herself today. Too bad for you." Rika fingered her D-Power from behind her back and smirked at Takato, completely void of any emotion but malice; she wanted to hurt someone. And when Rika wanted something, she'd do anything to get it.

"Tck, yeah right." Henry stepped in front of Kyubimon and held his D-Power up to her. The data scanned, but to everyone's dismay, Kyubimon's normal data showed up above the base of the device, the only difference was the change in colour. 

Rika's smirked never changed. "Yeah, right." She feigned a yawn and held a hand to her chin. "Kyubimon, I'm bored. Enlighten me."

Kyubimon snarled, jet-black fur rising in an array of tiny spikes. Her newly crimson eyes glazed over and locked onto Guilmon's own slitted ones. "As you wish, my Tamer." Her voice was deep and hoarse, not soft and silky like always. 

Takato held out an arm to protect Guilmon. "Watch out, boy. She's serious."

"Like always." Kyubimon leapt forward, clutching onto Takato's arm and pulling him out of the way. Takato screamed at the pain of having something so sharp drag on his delicate flesh and fell heavily to the ground. Seeing this, Guilmon charged forward and grabbed onto Kyubimon's bow, pulling on it. Kyubimon stood still and watched amusedly on as Guilmon tried in vain to pull her back. The fox-like Digimon lashed out and grabbed Guilmon's arm in her mouth, dragging it from her bow and wrenching it away from her. Guilmon's coat of leathery skin ripped slightly at the wrist, revealing his red hidden data. 

Guilmon staggered back and glanced at Takato, who looked on with horror at how vicious Kyubimon had become, and all because of Rika's repressed anger. Guilmon turned back to Kyubimon and hesitated, and at that precise moment, the dark Digimon hurdled out and pounced on the Rookie, pushing him into the ground. Guilmon screamed out, struggling as hard as he could to try to keep Kyubimon's mouth from latching onto his neck. Though to no avail, as Kyubimon's Champion strength was far passed his own. Kyubimon's teeth pierced Guilmon's neck in several different places, and left small, gaping holes in it. 

"Guilmon!!" Takato immediately jumped up, all thoughts of pain evaporating as he watched his partner lie back, defeated. "You can't give up! Not now!" Light surrounded his golden D-Power and a golden-swirled-with-red glow poured out and engulfed Guilmon. 

Kyubimon jumped back and landed gracefully beside Rika, watching on as Takato's D-Power beeped loudly.

"Digivolution…" 

Guilmon's eyes snapped open as he felt the powerful feeling flush over him. "Guilmon Digivolve to…" Guilmon was engulfed in a digital sphere, and his data began rearranging itself. His skin peeled off, revealing the hidden red data that was his true form. The sphere exploded in red and golden light and Guilmon's skin began to re-peel and take the form of a champion. A long tail sprouted from the old, small one, and longer claws began to form on the Digimon's paws. Smoke emitted from the Champion's nostrils as it lashed its tail around its large figure. "Growlmon!"

Growlmon stalked up to Kyubimon and snarled at her, silently demanding a rematch. 

Rika uncrossed her arms and looked Growlmon up and down. She nodded to Kyubimon. "Finally, a fair fight."

Kyubimon leapt up and slashed her paws out at Growlmon, who countered by raising his arms up in defence. He grabbed onto Kyubimon's paws with his own and the two wrestled with each other in a vicious contest of strength. However, it was Kyubimon who came out on top, and thrashed Growlmon to the ground with one flick of her paw. The red dinosaur's feet dragged in the ground, creating great trenches in the dirt. With a snarl, he threw his head back and a yellow substance formed in his mouth.

"Pyro Blaster!" The yellow energy shot from Growlmon's mouth and flew towards Kyubimon, who jumped up in the air to counter.

"Dragon Wheel!" The dark Digimon ran several feet in the air before transforming into a blue substance herself. Kyubimon encircled the fireball with ease and pushed down on it, vaporising it into tiny particles. Kyubimon returned to her place next to Rika after turning back to normal. 

Growlmon growled (A/N: Hah!) softly from where he stood, the deep trenches surrounding his feet pressed hard against them. "You're not getting away with this!"

Kyubimon smirked at his vain and bowed her head. "In case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly winning, so how do you plan to stop me?" Her voice was again that deep, hoarse sound, and one that didn't sound like Kyubimon, at all. Without any warning, she leapt up in the air and let out a yell before pouncing on Growlmon, catching his ear in her sharp teeth. She clamped her mouth down on it while Growlmon let out a painful yelp. Pulling the ear down with her, Kyubimon heard the satisfying rip of flesh and suddenly found it easy to pull on the ear. It had become detached from Guilmon's head, leaving him breathing heavily and stumbling back. 

Takato yelled out to his partner, but was knocked back by a quick swipe of Kyubimon's paw. He fell to the ground with a thud and felt the pressure of a heavy body pressing against his. He looked up and saw Kyubimon's snout snarling at him from on top. Her paws rested against his chest and Takato yelled in surprise. Kyubimon's speed had increased with this amazing transformation. 

Watching from a few yards away, Henry cringed at Takato's strained yell. 'Hang in there, Takato.' He didn't voice his words; though he was sure Takato could hear them. Terriermon stirred in his arms and Henry looked down. "Terriermon…"

Terriermon's features changed into a deep frown. "Henry, we have to help them. They're doing this alone, and we're all just standing here watching from the sidelines. Why aren't we helping?"

Ryo came to stand next to Henry, eyes never leaving Rika and her Digimon. "This is their fight, not ours."

Terriermon jumped down from Henry's folded arms. "Not out fight?! What do you mean? We're a team, aren't we?"

Henry sighed desperately. "It's better if we all fight Kyubimon one by one. We'll be next, Terriermon, so get ready."

Terriermon turned to his partner with sadness in his eyes, knowing what he meant. "So Growlmon's just gonna get his butt whipped and we're just gonna stand here waiting for our turn in the ring? This sucks…"

Ryo tensed when Kyubimon looked his way with malice in her eyes. "Totally." 

Rika smirked at him. "You're last, Ryo."

Just those three words made Ryo shiver unintentionally. His face was set into a dead glare, and without warning, he turned sharply. He ran, and could barely hear the screams of Growlmon before he stopped. "Mephismon, stop them! They'll destroy each other! I thought you wanted me!"

Right on que, Mephismon materialised in front of Ryo, in the clear view of the four Tamers. He glared deeply at the questioning boy; arms once again crossed in front oh his dark purple chest. "Stop interfering, you insolent boy!" Then he smirked. "I'll get to you soon enough."

Ryo clenched and unclenched his dropped fist, dark blue D-Power in the other. "I'll stop interfering when you explain, _everything._"

Looking in Ryo's eyes, Mephismon could see the rage forming in them. He finally gave in. "Fine." His voice was one of pure silk, calmness controlling his slight defeat.

At the initial sight of Mephismon, the other Tamers, in addition to Alicia, Brad and Stacie, ran forward, stopping beside Ryo, eyeing Rika and her vicious Digimon nervously. Stacie was the one standing beside Ryo, and gently laced her hand with his. Rika's void eyes saw this, and took it all in, registering it for later…

"What's going on?" Kenta's voice was a mere whisper as he addressed Ryo. MarineAngemon was trembling in his jacket, whimpering softly into the small inside pocket.

"_He's_ going to tell us exactly what's going on." Ryo pointed to the Ultimate Digimon, emphasising on the impersonal noun.

Kazu looked Ryo's way, confused. "Huh? Don't we usually fight and _kill_ the bad guys, not start friendly conversations with them?"

Ryo's eyes never left Mephismon's dark irises. "The difference is, _this isn't_ a friendly one."

To the side, a little ways off, Growlmon lay unconscious. Takato squatted next to his partner, fear and worry present in his features. His eyes flickered hesitantly back and forth from Mephismon to Growlmon. Then he looked at Rika, who stared back, her hollow amethyst orbs piercing his own crimson ones. It was as if she were looking _through_ him. 'As if her spirit isn't really there.' Takato shivered at his own thought and looked back towards Mephismon, Rika inadvertently doing the same. 

Everyone stood close to each other, bar Rika and Takato, and waited patiently for Mephismon to explain his conspiracy. The fact that he had made a mutual truce with Ryo certainly wasn't going to help matters, if only making them worse. Mephismon's pride had been bruised, for letting a human get what they wanted was against his policy. 

Mephismon began by uncrossing his arms and letting them lay idle next to either side of his devil-like body. "My hatred for the human race became potent at the time many of us were being destroyed carelessly by you 'Tamers'. I thought that if our kind were being killed, then your kind deserved the same fate. However, my thoughts changed as I came up with a much better way to punish you. I chose certain 'pawns'," he cast a look at Alicia before continuing, "who would later help me to attain what I wanted. I knew that my helpers had to have certain abilities, so I planted in them some of my own seeds: telepathy, physic visions, telekinesis, and so on and so forth. However, there was someone special I was seeking out, and decided to give her an unusual ability; one that made her see the life or future of someone whom she touched, or came into contact with something that a person owned." Mephismon sent a smirk to Alicia, who in turn glared at the Digimon.

"You did this to me, you son a bitch!" Alicia leapt forward, however Brad and Kazu, who held either of her arms tightly, restrained her quickly. She quickly recovered, pushing away both boys, and glaring hard at Mephismon. Her voice was but a cold whisper, one full of promise and guarantee. "I'll get you for this." 

Mephismon looked at her levelly before continuing. "As time went by, the abilities took root and grew inside of my chosen few, sprouting into blossoms of power. I subconsciously taught them to control their abilities, as something such as telepathy can be frightening sometimes, not that I really cared for the sake of the human, but this was a delicate operation. These chosen few were scattered all around the earth, in as many countries as I could manage without having to enter the real world. There, they created for me one portal in each area; a portal that allowed the entry to either the Digital World, or the Real World."

Alicia's head swirled and she felt like fainting. 'I was being _used? _So, everything that happened with my dad, with my family, happened for no reason? How could I have let it get this far?'

Brad tightened his grip on her arm when she began to tense. Alicia glanced over her at good friend and the two had an understanding. Locked in a silent staring contest, violet eyes met with cerulean blue, both hardened yet soft at the same time. Brad was the first to break the silence. "It's going to be ok, you know that right? We're gonna get him."

Mephismon gave a half-hearted laugh without amusement. "I'm sure you will, but right now, can I please continue my story?" He never waited for a reply. "I gave each of my helpers a certain foreshadowing message, or passage if you like. This sentence would be the key to make the portal open and accessible for either entries or escapes to or from the real world. Only the ones I command to use the passage have complete access to the Digital World, and vice versa. This time around, I only commanded one to open the passage, and that person was you, Alicia." He once again gave Alicia a level stare, one that which she returned. "You carved the passage I gave you into the wall of that abandoned building you happened to come across. As it just so happens, Ryo and Stacie also came across that same building, and happened to read out the passage, creating a gateway to the Digital World, where we are now."

Terriermon snorted. "No shit, Sherlock." He was quickly reprimanded by Henry's deadly glare. Reducing his insolence to a look of pure innocence, Terriermon stared up at Henry from the cracked, parched ground. "Sorry, your dad, you know…" Henry shook his head at the obvious reference to his father. (A/N: ;) Had to do that…)

Stacie tightened her grip on Ryo's hand and gritted her teeth. This was all just one big mess that she had unconsciously gotten herself – and others – into. Now that Mephismon had the power of the Phoenixmon behind him, she could only guess what was going to happen next; she had read it all over the Ultimate Digimon's plain features. Ryo glanced down at her with concern. He knew that she was thinking about what was coming next; hell, so was he. Ryo didn't know if they would survive whatever it was, but he knew that they weren't going to let life slip that easily through their fingers. 

Mephismon caught the consternation in Stacie's eyes and he smirked at her, consequently souring his features to the limit. "Yes that's right, my dear. The Phoenixmon was a legend thought to be only that; a legend, but I knew better. I had seen stone tablets of this powerful creature and since the very beginning; I had not been able to cast it out of my mind. You see, it has this incredible presence, not only when it's risen, but when it's latent as well. From the very first time you realise its power, you can't get it out of you head. The Phoenixmon has enough power to destroy this world, as well as the human world, although however angry I was with the humans, I knew I could do better than to destroy their world; I could rule it with the power I would obtain. However, I needed a host body, one that I could experiment with and control perfectly. I knew it had to be you, Ryo, though I realised that one body just wasn't enough. I needed two, and you Stacie were also perfect for the part." A flick of an eye caught Stacie's as she squeezed even tighter Ryo's hand. "You two were both wallowing in the depths of despair, for two different reasons. This is what the prophecy asked of me to fulfil; let those who's mortal thoughts share the same depth rise together to form one great entity, for the power tremors with unspoken anxiety."

Both Ryo and Stacie knew what was being said; however the others were at a complete loss and just stared at the evil being. Rika came over from the shadows to stand next to Mephismon, Kyubimon at her side, her crimson orbs seeming to form tears of swirling blood.

Mephismon took a breath in before looking back at Ryo. "Rika was the object of your despair, so I thought it fitting that she should be the last you would fight before the Phoenixmon arose." He flicked his hand in irritation, as if he'd forgotten something vital. "Just what was that one deadly passage carved into the wall of that building, Ryo? 'Remember your roots, my friend. They're right down below, because heroes come and heroes go?' Yes, that was it! I bet you never thought those words would ensure your own betrayal unto your own race."

Ryo watched complacently as Mephismon took a step back, allowing for Rika to take his place. Once again, the two locked eyes in a silent but deadly staring contest, ice blue meeting ice violet and flowing almost surreally into swirls of the two different shades. The two colours were contrasted brilliantly with the swirling emotions raging on in the two's minds. Those emotions surfaced immediately and the events took a turn for the worst. Monodramon stepped in front of his Tamer, while Kyubimon never left Rika's side. The other Tamers and their Digimon moved back, allowing the two rivals liberty. Alicia, Brad and Stacie also stood back, though Stacie was more resistant to the idea, noting the look of absolute desolation in Rika's void eyes. 

Ryo shook his head, as if all of this could've been prevented somehow. "What happened, Rika? _Why_ did it have to happen this way?" A world of pain surfaced in his voice, as well as in his face. 

Then something incredible happened; a tear surfaced in Rika's right eye, and dropped slowly down her cheek, though her eyes remained vacant. The tear remained but a smear of fluid, until it evaporated on the foreboding breeze that followed. Without answering Ryo's painful question, she took a step forward and held out her D-Power towards Kyubimon. A dark aurora drifted its way from the metallic device to Kyubimon's subtle form, seeping slowly inside her. The Digimon's optics expanded slightly, dilating beyond normal capacity. The white fur on her fetlocks and neck prickled up, as did her surrounding black fur. The red flames that licked at her feet exploded in an array of dark crimson and cascaded up through her entire body, the flames engulfing the fox. 

A startled Ryo stared on, the flames reflecting in his ocean blue gaze. This was the storm coming; the calm had ended and had given way to the incredulous storm that was Kyubimon and her newfound power. Ryo wondered fleetingly whether the flames were a sign of what was to come, with the Phoenixmon and everything, but the thought soon escaped him and Kyubimon gave an outrageous shriek and leapt forward, towards him. However, Monodramon intervened and took the full force of Kyubimon's swoop, deflecting the both of them out of the striking range of Ryo. The two Digimon went tumbling, both now completely engulfed in dark red flames. The crackling of the fire could be heard throughout the mass of dust conjured up by the two wrestling bodies. 

From the other side of the battlefield, Rika slowly walked towards Ryo, purpose the only thing evident in her features. Ryo's eyes flickered hesitantly back and forth between the teenager and the two wrestling Digimon, one being his partner, and the other being Rika's hatred. His own thought made him shiver slightly and he tensed unconsciously. 

Kyubimon deflected Monodramon with ease with her paw, whilst clutching onto the Rookie's neck with her mouth. Monodramon struggled under the pressure of the dark Digimon's taut jaw, which she quickly clamped down and snapped Monodramon's neck—

-- Rika drew closer to Ryo, now, and her expression set into a malicious smirk, all evidence of the earlier tear now erased—

-- Monodramon jumped back, opening the gap between the two to an extent. Kyubimon snarled before leaping forward, closing the gap, before Monodramon scooted to the right, allowing for Kyubimon to land on an empty space—

-- the gap to which distanced the two teenagers become smaller still, with Rika walking still slowly towards Ryo. The boy never moved from his position, fearing slowly the intent for which Rika was walking up to him. He saw Rika almost methodically clip her D-Power onto her belt, and clenched her fist into a tight ball—

-- Monodramon's winged paw swung towards the Champion, before it was caught in Kyubimon's deadly mouth--

-- Rika had reached Ryo, standing about a foot away from him. Both had a mutual respect for one another, and both feared what the other would do, though Ryo was more susceptible to what was coming next. Rika drew her arm back, and with an elicit force, swung it forward until it connected with Ryo's left cheekbone – at the same time Kyubimon's jaw clamped down tightly on Monodramon's clenched fist. 

Suddenly there was a swirl of energy as the different forces collided – Rika's fist hitting Ryo's hardened cheek, and Kyubimon's jaw pressing hard down on Monodramon's small fist. Wind gathered as the dark clouds doubled in the sky, leaving no gaps for the blood-red sun to shine through. However, instead of fighting for a gap, the sun seemed to split, and form in different places behind the clouds, creating a blood-red shade against a grey blanket. 

Ryo quickly covered from the initial shock of something hard connecting with his equally hard cheek, and grabbed onto Rika's fist with his own hand, pulling her down beside him. Rika fell in the direction of the ground, but Ryo's hold on her fist stopped her from hitting it altogether. Instead she just hung there, relying completely on Ryo's hold to support her. But both were surprised by the green light emanating from Henry's D-Power.

Terriermon was running up to where Kyubimon stood, her four legs dug deeply into the ground below her, while Monodramon was hanging from the Champion's mouth. Suddenly, Terriermon began to glow his respected colour and stopped in his tracks, looking back towards Henry.

"Digivolution…"

"Terriermon Digivolve to…" A green sphere enveloped Terriermon and his skin began to peel, revealing his inner green data, complete with the blue defining lines where the data stretched right across Terriermon's tiny form. The data began to rearrange itself and the Rookie's tiny form sprouted into a larger one. Large, cream-coloured ears sprouted from a large head, while two Vulcan guns latched themselves onto the bunny's arms. Stunted legs sprouted, complete with black pants and spikes, thus completing the evolution. "Gargomon!"

The gun-bunny stood about a yard away from Kyubimon and stared horridly as Monodramon fell limply from the fox's mouth. Red dust rose lightly from the ground with the 'thud' that came with the fall. Gargomon blocked Kyubimon's way when Ryo ran over to his partner. The large bunny snarled. "You're fight's with me, now, ok? So you can stop picking on Monodramon and Ryo and focus on _me_."

Kyubimon's emotionless features seemed to light up slightly when she gave a deep, throaty laugh. "Just try to fight me, I dare you." With that, the vixen circled around Ryo and moved slyly towards Gargomon, malice gleaming in her crimson orbs. Her nine tails split in different directions and the tips became flaring flames, crimson in colour. "Foxtail Inferno!"

The flames drifted apart from her tails and plunged towards Gargomon, who braced himself to counter. However, he was too late, as when the flames reached him, Kyubimon already stood baring her teeth behind him. Distracted, Gargomon hesitated a look behind him just as the flames encircled him. He gave a yell, trying to scoot away from the intense heat, however Kyubimon clutched onto his ear with her tangible mouth, pulling down on it so Gargomon fell with the force. 

Henry flinched from the sidelines, able to feel his partner's intense pain. "C'mon, Gargomon! Don't let her win!" 'You can't.' He added mentally, not daring to voice his worry. 

Blood-red flames surrounded by Digimon, one completely susceptible to the extreme heat, the other controlling it. Smirking from behind Gargomon, Kyubimon's form slowly dissolved into blue energy, becoming one with the flames of blood. "Dragon Wheel!"

Engulfing Gargomon's form with her own, Kyubimon swirled through him and pressed down, earning a quick yelp from Gargomon, before he fell into eternal darkness, unconscious. 

Kyubimon landed gracefully on the ground, and with a swift turn of her slick form, glanced a look at Rika. But the girl wasn't watching, instead she was walking in the opposite direction, an awed expression present in her features. She was looking eternally to the completely covered sky, and pensively reached up a hand to it. 'Finally…'

***

All was quiet in the two large towers that remained known as 'Hypnos'…until two female figures bustled their ways through the large, automatic front doors.

One of them, who had long, flowing blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, grunted an exasperated sigh and turned to her counterpart. "Jeri, do you have to be so _slow_? I could _walk_ and I could still beat you…while you were still running, that is."

Jeri slowed to a panting walk and glanced a pouting look towards Alice. "Well I'm sorry if I don't exercise as regularly as you do. Give it a rest, would ya? I don't exactly run this much _every_ day, you know."  

Half running up the many stairs of the building, Alice gave a harsh laugh. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Following suit, Jeri just sighed. "Sadly, you wouldn't understand…"

"What are you two doing here?" The two stopped running and turned to look at the producer of the accusing voice. Yamaki. "Shouldn't you be in school at this hour?"

Alice impulsively glanced towards the large clock that hung just above the stairs. Two thirty. "Can't explain, just need a computer."

Without an explanation, Alice ran selfishly up the rest of the stairs, leaving Jeri to nervously rub her head with her hand. She wasn't really used to cutting class, so I guess you could understand her situation. 

'Uh, that's it Jeri, just look innocent…' She turned and ran as fast as she could up the stairs to find Alice. 'Great, innocent…'

When she stumbled up the top step, she spotted Alice on one of the corner computers, the ones that monitored the Digital World…

The room was dark, and the illuminating glow of the computer lit up the surrounding area. Jeri ran up to stand behind Alice's desk chair. "What's going--"

Alice shook her head in disbelief. "No, this is…n-not good…"

Jeri stared at her friend nervously. "What do you…mean?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Alice turned to face her, trying to remain composed. "There's something…a Digimon…that's covering the entire sky of the Digital World!"

*

~

*

~

**A/N: ***laughs manically* Oh, I'm so evil…and Kyubimon's my little killing machine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I own her, yes I do!!! And there's nothing you can do about it! *calms down when a bucket of ice water is thrown on her* Ok…*stares blankly*

**Floramon: ***sigh* Repeat after me: I shall not abuse the characters…

**A/N:** I shall always abuse the characters…

**Floramon: **Grr…is this really getting through to any one?

**A/N: **Nup! Read and review my trusty little reviewers! Yeah, click that little button that says 'Go', not 'Review' 0_o

**Floramon: ***sigh* Why do I bother?


	15. Breaking Point

**Amethyst: **Heya! I come in peace to bring you yet another chapter of my multi, Devil's Advocates. Yes, I'm on a high right now. Dunno why, dun wanna know why, just am.

**Floramon: **Heh, just another cause to celebrate!

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! You guys are great. Anyway, I feel like doing the disclaimer today, surprisingly. I do not own Digimon. There.

**Devil's Advocates **

**Chapter 15: Breaking Point**

-Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break…- - "One Step Closer" - Linkin Park

* * *

Kyubimon snarled. Her glorious victory had gone unnoticed by her graceless Tamer, and on top of that, another Digimon had captured the young girl's frivolous attention. A Digimon so far-gone that it had taken a psychopathic creature's dangerous desires to bring it out from the grave, where it had once rested for a reason; waiting for something to awaken it. The fox-like creature snarled once more before snapping her head around to face her defeated opponents: an over-sized bunny, that which lay unconscious with a look of pleading engraved on its face; a red saurian overturned onto its belly with a defeated air about it; and a small purple dragon that stumbled on its unstable feet, a look of pure determination present on its saurian features. With what little emotion she possessed, Kyubimon grinned at the persistent creature. Oh what pure trouble honour had become nowadays…

Her attention once again turned to her Tamer; the reserved girl who had once cared nothing for these abhorred creatures. But she became a monster in the face of guilt. The two had held such power within their bonds that nothing could ever defeat them, or come between them. Her newly black fur rippled with such apprehension that the Champion could not understand what had happened to the two of them. They had shone so much in the gloriousness of their effortless defeats and yet something had happened to cause a rift in between their perfect bond.

"We're not going to…give up…you know. We're going to fight this…and end it…"

Kyubimon's thoughts were quickly interrupted as the broken, indistinct voice of the purple dragon pierced into her perked ears. "I don't think you have a choice but to admit defeat," she snarled back with unnecessary ferocity.

Monodramon glanced about him before coughing, almost unwittingly. "Doesn't look like your Tamer's too interested."

Kyubimon snarled and pounced forward, swiping Monodramon away effortlessly with a single paw. Landing with a soft thud some distance away, the Rookie coughed once before his body relaxed limply. Kyubimon's crimson optics blazed with fury while she looked away, disgusted. Was there nobody who could challenge such a powerful creature?

* * *

Jeri stared with horror at Alice, whose eyes were glued to the glowing computer screen in front of her. Unconsciously, Alice's chair was swaying slightly as she impulsively shifted her body weight. With every half-turn the chair made; there was a soft creak, which actually became quite loud in the unintentional silence between them. Jeri's soft brown eyes narrowed at the annoying sound and without thinking she pulled out a hand and grabbed the chair, making in stop moving at once. Alice just turned around and glanced sheepishly at her friend.

"Sorry…"

"Are you two going to tell me why you're here, now?"

The two turned slowly around at the recognition of the smooth voice. Yamaki stood at the top of the stairs with an accusing look, mostly appointed at Alice, since she was the one who initially worked at Hypnos. Noticing the look of annoyance Yamaki was giving her, Alice stood from her chair and stepped past Jeri. "Yamaki, we have a problem," she glanced around nervously, not sure of how to say what she needed to.

Yamaki shifted impatiently. With glaring eyes, he walked over to the computer screen and skimmed it lightly. No shock or even emotion was recognisable on his features and Alice became even more nervous. Finally, Yamaki took his eyes off the screen and turned to Jeri. "Where are the others?"

Jeri shifted, not sure whether or not she should answer. But what else could she do? Just stare at the suddenly very interesting black and red patterned carpet? She sighed softly and resigned to the question. "In the Digital World, Mr. Yamaki."

Yamaki closed his eyes and his repressed rage was pervasive suddenly. Through gritted teeth, he chose his words carefully. "Do they know that as long as they're there, they are extremely vulnerable to whatever this creature is?"

Alice groaned and slapped herself back down on the desk chair. "Great, this just keeps getting better and better."

Jeri shifted her eyes to and from the other two occupants in the room. "Uh…what do you guys mean? They're not going to…"

Alice flew her hands up in the air at Jeri's ignorance. "Jeri! They're in the Digital World, right? With a creature so big that it takes up the entire Digital World just to fit. Don't you think that they're going to be in some kind of danger?"

Jeri sighed and lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I just thought that they'd be alright…"

Alice seemed not to hear her. "It's all _her _fault. Alicia. She's the one who led them there in the first place. _She's_ probably the one behind everything. If only she'd kept her mouth shut about Ryo…"

Yamaki stared at the two. "I think it's time you two told me everything…"

Alice grunted and stood quickly from the chair. "Ok, but first give me some coffee."

Yamaki hesitated, and glanced another warning look towards the computer screen. With much care, he brushed past Jeri until he found himself seated in the swivel desk chair. He typed rapidly, his eyebrows furrowed deeply, like he was searching frantically for something he just could not find. Surely it was not Alice's coffee. At last he stopped and a completely different angle of the Digital World appeared on the screen. This time, it was a three-dimensional diagram that showed areas of light and darkness, the latter being the most present. A look of shock realisation and the bead of sweat that dripped down Yamaki's cheek inclined Alice to ask what was wrong.

Yamaki stiffened and turned to face the two teenagers. He sighed and, resigning, stood up from the chair. "The Digimon you said was covering the entire Digital World is only really covering a small portion, in a sense."

Alice frowned. "In a sense," she prompted.

Yamaki sighed once again. Was what he saw even possible? After all, peace had been restored, hadn't it? "The areas of shadows you saw were not areas of where the Digimon had covered; they were parts of the Digital World that are missing. Non-existent."

* * *

"So, why exactly are you guys called the 'Devil's Advocates', anyway?" Kazu pulled out a random modify card from his pocket and began observing it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The question was aimed mostly at Alicia, but she turned her head away from the boy, concentrating instead on the silent battle that had occurred between the Digimon a few yards away. As much as she wished she could be out there, Henry had specifically ordered them to stay put in the castle…or…what was left of it. Brad took her silence as a prompt for him to explain.

"Well…Alicia kind of had this idea that our music would reflect that of mainly darkness. I didn't really like that idea since sometimes darkness can reflect despair, and the last thing we wanted was to do that. So we came up with this insane idea that our music would be that of what the devil might listen to," he shrugged, taking it rather lightly. Could he not see the connection? The very devil himself was only a few yards away, manipulating their friends' minds while at the same time resurrecting a monster in all its glory.

Kenta looked out towards the battle that had seemed to subside. MarineAngemon snuffled beside him and he looked down at his Digimon. The Mega's eyes were tightly shut and he was whimpering, as if he had a headache. Kenta's concern quickly turned into panic as Guardromon began doing the exact same thing. Standing up quickly, Kenta reached out to grab MarineAngemon and hugged him tightly. "What's going on here?"

Kazu stared at Guardromon helplessly, resisting the urge to kick his partner rapaciously. "Guardromon…what's happening?"

Guardromon managed to open his eyes and stare at his Tamer. "Kazu…I feel…alive…"

Kazu stared incredulously. "Wha…?"

Alicia stood suddenly, her auburn hair spraying slightly in the movement. "The Phoenixmon…it calls…"

Kazu, Kenta and Brad all turned to her and simultaneously, their eyes widened. "Wha…?!"

Ryo knelt beside his unconscious partner, sweat dripping readily down his forehead and chin. "Monodramon…come on…"

"Forget it, Ryo. You can't win. Not against me," Rika walked up to him, D-Power in one hand, the other being clenched tightly.

Ryo stared pleadingly at her, desperation entering into his veins, and seeping steadily into his every bone. He had to do something, and now was the only time. It was now or never. "Remember that time you gave your power to me?" He watched as her monotonous eyes suddenly gave way to but a flash of emotion and remembrance. "You were so desperate that you were willing enough to trust in me to save you, and everyone else in the world. You didn't care about your vendetta against me; instead you just let everything go and gave yourself up. You became a part of me, and I guess that's the reason we became so close after that. We used to be able to talk to each other, tell each other our secrets. Rika, what happened to that?"

Rika's eyes watered, if not from tears then from the dusty mist that had enveloped them both. The mist carried with it a violet and sapphire hue. Nothing else could be seen in it; just them.

Ryo watched as Rika took a step forward…towards him. She stopped suddenly, and her eyes glazed over once more and became emotionless. What he was doing was slowly working. Slowly. "What happened to that, Rika? Why did you shut off when I told you my most-treasured secret? Were you afraid? Afraid that I were hurt and mistreat you like your father did? Was that it? Because if it was, I cannot believe you compared _me_ to him. We both know I'm nothing like him; he's a liar and a dictator. And I am what I am, Rika," he paused, hesitant to say what he was thinking. "I can't change that for you, no matter how much you have changed for me."

A tear fell slowly, almost reluctantly, down Rika's cheek. A stained streak on flawless pale skin seemed to penetrate the utmost concentration of darkness and pain, as Rika's eyes seemed to clear of monotone, and became orbs of pure beauty. Emotion returned in a flood of flashes in those eyes; memories of good and memories of bad, memories of pain and memories of happiness, memories of neglect and memories of love. The blue device in her hand sparkled with glittered stars and a blast of light shot suddenly from it and surrounded the girl in a shroud of multi-coloured swirls.

Simultaneously, Ryo's D-Power shot out a dark energy and enveloped him in a cloak of darkness. Pain and darkness filtered his head and Ryo was reduced to his knees in a matter of seconds. There was only pain, and memories of a failed experiment entailing the greatest creature ever created. A flash of a computer screen flooded into Ryo's mind, and it suddenly vanished as quickly as it had appeared…but these were remnants of someone else's memory. A heavy presence entered the boy's mind, and a dark wind whispered into his head through his ear. A wild screech sounded within his mind; that of which resonated remarkably like a bird burning in liquid fire.

Rika stared in horror, her fear immobilising her completely, thus she was unable to help the hapless boy in front of her, kneeling in pain and screaming writhingly. The sphere of colour that had before surrounded both of them dissipated into the dark atmosphere, only to reveal the crimson dust that had resurfaced, more concentrated than before. And there was Mephismon, smirking maliciously, not even registering the fact that Rika was no longer under his control. Either that or he didn't care.

Ryo's sapphire eyes suddenly turned the most gut-wrenching shade of crimson and the ground around him seemed to quake under the intense power he was emitting…but it was not his power. There was no way a mere boy could immerse in such power…or could he? This boy had spent years in the Digital Plain that anything was possible given the right circumstance, all that had to be done was justification of his plight. But the power did not _feel _right. It was as if someone had forced a metal stick into Ryo's hands and they were controlling his every move, his power.

Ryo's D-Power suddenly transformed itself into a larger, more circular shape, and remoulded itself to look exactly like a sphere with a screen in the middle. The colour morphed into that of a blood red crimson and a digital whip suddenly shot out from it, latching onto Rika's right arm and wrenching her forward. She stumbled, then found her wits and resisted with as much physical power she could muster.

Shock registered in Rika's amethyst eyes when she realised she could not resist Ryo's hold on her, even as he pulled her ever more forward. "Ryo! What are you doing?!"

The boy himself answered her, but he was not Ryo. Instead of the usual smooth, teasing voice, a growling hiss came out of his mouth. "It is not the one you call Ryo, girl."

Rika's eyes widened at the voice and she became truthfully scared. Nothing was going right and all hope seemed to be lost as she was drawn ever more closer to the creature inside of Ryo's body. Closing her eyes, she prayed fervently that _something_ would bail her our of this situation. Suddenly, she felt no pull and opened her eyes…to find Kyubimon latched on to the whip with her mouth, crunching down and splitting it right in the middle. Her usual yellow fur stood on end as she turned her attention to Ryo…or what once was Ryo, anyway. Crouching on her haunches, she launched herself off the ground and pounced viciously down on the boy, gripping his D-Power in her sharp teeth and biting down on it, crushing it in her powerful jaws.

_{…a computer screen was centred in the middle while empty and overturned boxes filled the remainder of the small room. Four young men crowded around the screen, murmuring to each other excitedly and pointing at the screen. Two young women, whose arms were crossed impatiently, stood leaning against the far wall of the room. Suddenly, one of the men lifted his finger in the air and let out an excited shout._

_"The first one is now complete!"…}_

Everything seemed to fade a shade of white and the landscape was quickly enveloped in the mist, or lack thereof. Nothing was left, except for the resounded echo of a bird screeching, and wings flapping slowly, almost as if it took all the power in the world to muster enough strength to even do so. The bird swooped, and a whooshing sound was heard in the immense nothingness of the white atmosphere. A flash of crimson was all too quickly seen through the white, contrasting wonderfully as the deep red swirled into the white, the two colours becoming a whirlpool of wild swirls. Gold wings descended into the rapidly swirling pool, the tips gently brushing the edge of what once was a cliff. Perching low on its pedestal of crimson swirls, the creature shook wildly, ruffling its feathers and stretching its muscles.

A whirlwind picked up underneath the creature and swooped down among the Tamers and their Digimon, picking them up from the ground and throwing them aimlessly into the air. The whiteness faded with the wind and colour was restored…or the coloured dust, that is. The crimson dust still remained, and set a beautiful silhouette around the creature's perched stance.

Rika was thrown into the air and she resigned to the thrill of falling through the air. Without resistance, she was immersed in the thrill…until something soft caught her in mid-air. With her back resting against what she knew to be Kyubimon's curved hide, she relaxed and caught her breath, recollecting what had just happened, though to no avail as nothing seemed clear in her mind. What _had_ happened? Why had everything faded to white? What was that wild cry she had heard? Why had Ryo suddenly turned half a circle? And why was he talking in a deep hiss?

Kyubimon landed gracefully near the castle and Rika stole herself away from the bombarding thoughts, slipping down off her partner's silky back. Kazu came running, while Kenta, Alicia and Brad lingered behind in the rubble of the destroyed castle. Cautiously approaching Rika, Kazu caught a glance at Kyubimon and noticed she was back to her normal hue, and he relaxed, slightly.

"What happened out there, Rika?" he paused and ran a hand smoothly over Guardromon's figure. "And…why did everything turn white?"

Rika just stared. Stared at the ignorant way Kazu had posed his question, and stared at Guardromon's pulsing body. "What happened to him?"

Growling at being ignored, Kazu glanced at his partner, then back at Kenta. Shrugging, Kazu ran a hand through his hair and hesitated. "That's what we're hoping you'll tell us."

Annoyed, Rika grunted and turned to face Kyubimon's graceful and quiet statue. "There's no time for that. Just follow us," motioning to Kyubimon, she slid herself over her partner's back, grabbing onto a lock of her mane. Looking back at Kazu and Kenta's dumbfounded looks, Rika flicked her wrist. "Now!"

* * *

Yamaki sighed, and it took him such effort just to do so. Rubbing his hand over his forehead, things seemed to be rearranging themselves in his head, and making a turn for the worst. Why were kids so headstrong? And why didn't they ever back down? Glancing at the computer screen in front of him, he made a grunting sound and once again buried his head in his hand. And just why didn't they stay in one reality like everyone else?!

"Hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of making _myself _a cup of coffee. Hope you two didn't want any, because there's none left," Alice carelessly trudged up the stairs, her mood gradually deteriorating into an angry, dismembered one. Without taking any heed to the two other members in the room, she plonked herself down on a swivel chair and started shifting. And yes, consequently, the chair shifted with her, making creaking noises every time it turned around.

Jeri glanced a warning look at her friend before turning back to the computer screen. Without another word, she resigned herself to the digital matter emanating from the screen.

Alice stared, confused at the sight of the two just _sitting _there, staring at a screen that was showing nothing but angles…the same angles over and over again. Irritated, she turned around and took a sip of her coffee, lightly burning her tongue, albeit hardly noticing. "Who died?"

Absorbing the sarcastic remark, Jeri gave her friend a disgusted look before Yamaki finally turned around.

"No one…yet." His remark sobered Alice's foul mood but a little and caused yet another uncomfortable silence to rift in between the three companions. There was a bleep that sounded from the computer and Yamaki turned around, transfixed as usual.

"And so ends another episode of uncomfortable silences with your boss…" Alice muttered under her breath, careful not to let Yamaki hear.

Abruptly standing from his chair, Yamaki cursed under his breath, resulting in Jeri asking what was wrong. Sighing, Yamaki stared hard at the screen, discerning whether or not he was seeing things. When he was sure he wasn't, he responded. "Another anomaly has breeched the barrier between the worlds. It's now entering the Digital World."

* * *

Monodramon struggled to free himself from the grasp of untouchable evil. It was suffocating him, disallowing him the chance to breathe freely, and cutting off any chances of his fighting back. It was a great evil…too great to even want to embrace. This evil was unlike Millenniummon in that this evil was a grasping one; it held on and wouldn't let go until you had resigned yourself to it. Millenniummon was different; he was a merging evil, one that would seep into your skin so it would become a part of you, and take over you. However, this evil was choking him, suffocating him until he could not fight back anymore. Resigning, Monodramon felt the life in him dissipate and turn cold…the coldest stone.

Takato and Henry, who had been thrown back violently in the flurry of blinding white, could only watch on in horror, abandoning their own fears for their own Digimon. Monodramon had been screaming in pain, but now, all he was doing was standing there…not fighting, and turning a darker shade of purple. A sickly dark purple that merged with the seeping crimson that broke free in his eyes.

A sick thought entered Henry's mind and suddenly he realised that the choking evil was coming from _Ryo. _Or what had possessed Ryo, anyway. Either way, Ryo was winning. Glancing back to look at Gargomon, who had landed a little further away from him, Henry gathered what strength remained in him and staggered over to his partner, who seemed to still be unconscious. But what confused him most was that Gargomon was still at the Champion level, and that meant he still had strength left. But how? He was unconscious, wasn't he?

There was a whisper of wind behind him and Henry turned around. He was met with a long-faced devil, with horns to match. Mephismon. Straightening, Henry glared up at the Digimon, unable to take his eyes off his opponent's in front of him. "What did you do to him?" Henry asked through gritted teeth, motioning towards Ryo. The older boy stood still, shivers running up and down his spine. Power was overcoming him, evil power.

Mephismon grinned, unable to see or care about what effect this was having on Ryo himself. "He is Ryo Akiyama no more; he is the almighty Phoenixmon, the one who will be your world's undoing. The one who's power tremors with unspeakable rage!" He threw his hands in the air and a dark wind swirled around the surrounding area, tearing up dust and dirt from the cracked and barren ground. Mephismon's features twisted uneasily, for the power that loomed within the Phoenixmon was slowly leaking through into him, as well as the other Digimon. Soon, each and every Digimon in what was left of the Digital World would feel the immense power brewing inside of them and would reach their full potentials. And that went for the Tamers' Digimon, as well; they would once again be conscious and awaiting a good fight. And were they going to get one…

Ryo growled and lifted his hands to the sky, as if worshipping his Master, the Phoenixmon. Monodramon stalked to where his Tamer was standing, crimson eyes glaring at the bland sight before him. Not one of these children were powerful enough to destroy them, not now. Ryo and himself were not the perfect pain, filled with the power and presence of the legendary Phoenixmon. The pair of heads were lifted toward the sky, and in unison, their voices rang out toward the heavens. "Arise, Master!"

A wild cry was heard from the high cliff tops, a cry that resounded throughout the Digital World, a cry that merged with the crimson dust and swirled around the setting blood-red sun. Everything became a shade of sickly red and the dust suddenly picked up rapidly, spreading forward and becoming more concentrated in the intoxicating air. Perched on a cliff stood a magnificent firebird, its features playing with fire in the dusky setting. Golden ribbons descended from the folded wings and touched gently along the cliff face, simmering a crimson hue in the silhouette of the sun. A sharp beak pierced through the edge of the sun's background, creating a large pointed gap within the shadow.

Ryo dropped his hands, a small smirk playing at his lips. Monodramon dramatically did the same, a low growl escaping his small mouth. Turning his newly crimson orbs to stare at the two other Tamers, a glint of irritation spread across his features for a mere second, before morphing into a look of absolute malice.

Riding high upon Kyubimon's curved back, Rika glared at the boy with glowering rage. However, she wasn't really angry with Ryo; it was more the creature possessing him that her fury was directed at. Slowing to a graceful halt, Kyubimon growled at the evil presence surrounding the area while Rika marvelled at the sudden turn of events…and positions. It had taken Ryo's persistence to both turn her into a monster and purify her, and she wondered idly if she could do the same for him. Snatching a glance at Mephismon, her eyes glazed over with hatred and both entities growled, hardly audibly. Nothing could describe the hatred Rika felt for this monster; he had turned her into something she had hardly recognised and had turned her completely against the people she loved. While under Mephismon's control, she had been blind…blind in the face of all that encompasses hate. But now she wondered if it really was all Mephismon's doing…after all, he had mentioned the Phoenixmon's role in all of this. So what if in fact the Phoenixmon was really the one controlling Mephismon…and in theory, had been the one controlling her.

Panting and sweating, Kazu and Kenta came staggering up behind Kyubimon, and when they reached her, leaned against her soft silky figure, exhausted. Walking at a relatively slow pace, Alicia and Brad made up the back line, though they were still some distance away from the rest of the group. Kazu let out a loud sigh of relief and leaned further into Kyubimon, resulting in an irritated flinch from the Champion.

"Hey, get off! Watch the upholstery, would you?" This was Rika. An angry Rika, though not intentionally irritated with the boy.

"Sorry, but not everyone has a furry Digimon, like you," Kazu retorted indignantly, glancing sideways at Guardromon, who wasn't paying any attention to the bickering conversation. Instead, he was staring up at the cliff, where a proud creature was perched, awaiting the chance to spread its wings…

Piercing through the thick glaze that had fallen down upon the entire Digital World was a sound, a sound of pure determination and somewhat ignorance of the current situation. And then there were the childish sounds of running feet and panting voices, whispering. Black wings suddenly intruded in on the scene, followed dramatically by clawed arms, and a devilish face. Beelzemon. Grunting unnecessarily, the Mega glided through the air and sneered up at Mephismon, unwittingly knowing that this was his enemy.

"Someone forget to invite us to this little party."

Takato smiled, relief settling on his features, while he glanced down at Growlmon. Henry frowned upon what Beelzemon had said and stood upright, righting himself impulsively when his knees spontaneously buckled under him.

Grunting, Henry stumbled two steps forward and clutched onto his arm when he heard it click. "What do you mean 'us'?"

Beelzemon twirled his gun in his hand and pointed it towards Mephismon. "I meant us," flicking his head downwards towards the ground a little farther away, the Tamers followed his gaze. Ai and Mako were running tiredly towards the wayward ground, panting and struggling to keep their legs running. And noticing something out of the ordinary, Rika looked closer at Ai's crossed arms. In the small pouch she had created with her arms and chest, Ai held within her grasp the very power of Digivolution; Calumon!

Beelzemon chuckled carelessly at the exclamations made by the group, then suddenly his expression turned sober and one of pure determination. Pointing the gun more forcefully at Mephismon, power brewed up inside it, making it hard for Beelzemon to control it within his extreme grasp. Billowing in supremacy, Beelzemon let out a growl. "Corona Blaster!" The gun opened slightly, revealing a brewing pink energy ball and circuiting electricity. The orb was released with a slight grunt from Beezelmon and swirled its way directly to Mephismon, connecting forcefully with his goat-like head. An explosion of extreme power short-circuited, and dissipated within the seconds of the aftermath. And there remaining as calm as the unbroken waters, was Mephismon, trademark smirk showing cleared than ever before.

Kazu grunted and pushed himself harder against Kyubimon, consequently causing the kitsune to lash out her head and glare at Kazu with hard, bionic eyes. Kazu quickly scooted out of the way, and clashed with the slowing Maki, Ai at his side. Calumon's eyes turned wide and he jumped out of Ai's grasp and floated instead into Rika's. The girl returned the greeting gratefully, though not much happiness was on her mind.

Sensing Rika's discomfort, Calumon's ears retracted back into his head and he whimpered sulkily. "You don't want me, Rika?"

Reassuring him with a gentle stroke across his head, Rika glanced up at Beelzemon, forcibly aware of his futile effort. Calumon snuggled deep into Rika's chest and simply ignored all worried thoughts.

"You forgot about me, didn't you Rika?" Calumon teased Rika with as little malice as possible, but something hit Rika like a blow to her temple. _Forgot about Calumon! _They had forgotten about Calumon when they had entered the Digital World…and yet they were still about to Digivolve with ease. It wasn't impossible to Digivolve without the little Digimon's help, but not as frequently as they had before. The partners' bonds had not been strong enough for such an energy rush, and yet they had still been able to Digivovle. Then another thought hit her, and she turned her attention to Takato and Henry, who had been standing there the entire time.

"Where's Stacie?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh…sugar! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme…{runs to her stack of sugar} Y'know, it's always great to have a bag of sugar lying around…

**Floramon: **Super duper! We're all high on sugar right now in this crazy place called the world, where we live in, if you didn't know…

**A/N: **{starry eyed} Have some sugar, and don't forget to drop off a review or two!

Peace


	16. Together

**Amethyst Blizzard: **{runs into a tight corner while screaming loudly} CLAY MANIA! It's coming for me! Save me my faithful readers! {looks around} Um…please?

**Floramon: **{sings "Invisible"} What did ya say, Amethyst? Save you? Nup!

**A/N: **Fine, I'll just save myself, then – with a disclaimer of my rights. Anything that I own in this story is mine, but other than that, everything belongs to its rightful owners…I don't own a lot, huh?

**To con2020tran – **Shit…in a good way? Well, you learn something new everyday…Thanks for your review! I always look forward to reading your reviews :)

**To DigiqueenTMIM** – {steals back details} Kinda need them, but feel free to _borrow _them…;) Clay fic's coming along…sorta. I will probably do "Run To Me", just cause that's the easiest. I have a few ideas for it, but it's harder cause it's in Ryo's perspective...guys are so hard to understand…Anywho, thanks for ya review! 

**To Digifreak03 – **You're reviewing again! Yay! I've missed your reviews :) Thanks for the comments and encouragement

Okies, time for another chapter in the history of my fiction writing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Devil's Advocates**

**Chapter 16: Together**

-" My heart is broken, I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking on you my dear  
On you my dear, on you my dear"-Together – Avril Lavigne

* * *

_They had forgotten about Calumon when they had entered the Digital World…and yet they were still about to Digivolve with ease. It wasn't impossible to Digivolve without the little Digimon's help, but not as frequently as they had before. The partners' bonds had not been strong enough for such an energy rush, and yet they had still been able to Digivovle. Then another thought hit her, and she turned her attention to Takato and Henry, who had been standing there the entire time. _

_"Where's Stacie?"_

__

Henry and Takato stared dumbfounded at Rika, as though she was speaking another language. She repeated her question, more forcefully this time, in the hope that one of them would snap out of their demeanour. They didn't, just looked around the surrounding area with blanks looks present on their features. Finally Henry turned back towards Rika with a confused look on his face.

"She must've been blown back some distance if we can't even see her."

Rika shifted nervously where she sat somewhat uncomfortably on Kyubimon's glistening back, Calumon peering up at her with curiosity. "I hope she's not in any trouble…"

Kazu looked up, confused. "Shouldn't you hate her? I mean she did kiss Ryo, after all…"

"Shut up," Rika flashed an irritable glare at her comrade, warning a notion of pain if he persisted. She thought with clarity that perhaps Stacie had been flown farther away than the rest of them, but Rika was sure Stacie had been standing right next to Ryo a moment ago.

Kenta stepped back a pace to look evenly up at Rika. "She's probably around here somewhere. Do you want me to look for her?"

Rika stared incredulously. Since when had she become the leader of the group? She stuttered a response. "No, don't. We should stay together," she glanced a look up at the unfathomed bird sitting perched on the large cliff face above them. Consternation flickered in Rika's features. How were they going to defeat such a powerful and untouchable enemy? "If it even is the enemy," she whispered out loud.

Kazu flinched at the recognition of what Rika meant. His eyes roamed around the surrounding area, then they finally landed on Ryo's own deep crimson ones. Kazu stared, pondering whether or not Ryo was conscious in that body. After all, it was next to impossible to register the fact that such an unspeakable…evil had completely taken over him. And for what? What was the gain in that for Mephismon? The Digimon had said himself that Ryo was the most countable host for the Phoenixmon, but why did the legendary Digimon have to have a host? Was it to control itself under the influence of Mephismon, but a mere Ultimate in this game?

Ryo's own host looked evil. No, not evil. Misguided. Evil was only ever spored from misguidance. Misguidance. Kazu decided to try the word with his own lips, and he liked the way it sounded when it rolled off the tip of his tongue and lingered in the growing silence between enemy and defender. "Misguidance."

He repeated it, over and over as if defending all evil and replacing the notion with 'misguided'. After all, that was all evil really was.

Henry stared hard at his friend. Kazu was right. Everyone, whether good or bad, thought that whatever they were doing was in the end justified. Mephismon himself had said that all he was doing was paying the humans back by invading his world. He believed that what he was doing was right, for the humans had wronged him before. So in the end, it was karma; humans would be paying the price for all they had done to the Digimon and Digital World alike. It wasn't a conspiracy; it was justification.

The Phoenixmon stirred, bored with the incredibly unintelligent notions of the humans. It could hear, hear all that was being said, inside and outside of the humans' minds. It wasn't karma that Mephismon was trying to bring about; it was fear. Humans had the absolute right to fear what they had essentially created, of their own free will. They had to fear the things that they didn't understand. No human understood any of what a Digimon was really about.

With a flick of one tail feather, the bird sent a wailing gust of wind down to where the Tamers stood, causing them to cower and hold on to one another for support. With the equivalent of a sly grin, the Phoenixmon dug its claws into the soft ground of the cliff and with a mighty haul, lifted itself up off of the rock formation. Opening its beak slightly, it let out a wail of a screech, calling…

Growlmon snapped his eyes open, growling deeply and shifting into a standing position. Forcing his gaze upon the open range, he at once felt the tremor of true power and unquestionable law. Phoenixmon. Resisting the urge to stare fully at it, Growlmon lifted his gaze to where Takato stood, next to Henry and Kyubimon, with Rika and Calumon sitting snugly on top. Takato's D-Power activated immediately, sending out sirens of alerting and flashing red flickers on the screen. Grinning at his partner, Takato felt the immense swell of power in him and took the flashes of red as an invitation. Taking a card from his pocket, he willed it to become a shade of blue. And where there's a will, there's a way.

"DigiModify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Slashing the card through his D-Power, sparks flew rapidly from the metallic device.

Calumon's insignia shone like a beacon in the midst of the small of Kyubimon's back. The tiny Digimon let out a yelp of struggling power and the power within shot out through his triangle crest.

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to…" Growlmon was consumed immediately in a bright crimson sphere, while his data began rearranging itself. Calumon's insignia came to rest forcefully on the top of his snout, while his skin began peeling off with the vigour of the transformation. Growlmon's leg began to bulge and became sturdier, while large scythes grew in the place of his arms. Thick armour began to construct on his heavy shoulders, and with it came the boosters, which rested neatly on top of the shoulder blades. Metal resurfaced on his face and snout, covering most of the red skin that lay across the simmering data, swimming deep beneath the layers of heavy façade. His tail swam out from beneath his legs and whipped the air as it came to rest behind his spiny back. "WarGrowlmon!"

Suspended in the air, Beelzemon smirked and shifted his weight. "Now that's more like it, Pineapple-head! Work with me here!"

Beelzemon turned to the side and pointed his large gun directly at Mephismon on the ground below him. Pink energy swirled inside the barrel and the Mega glared hard at his target, while WarGrowlmon readied himself for his own attack. Atoms joined together on either side of his large chest and formed two great spheres of yellow energy.

"Corona Blaster!"

"Atomic Blaster!"

The two sweeping energy formations glided through the air towards their intended opponent and at the last second, swirled together to create one single entity of energy. The blast resembled a screw of some sort, with the two colours combining and contrasting against each other. It hit straight through its directed target, with little time for Mephismon to scoot out the way. However, the Ultimate Digimon did nothing to dodge the attack, and when the residual smoke cleared through the area, sure enough he was standing tall, his head bowed and his antlers raised towards the crimson sky.

Takato cringed at the futile attempt and wondered fleetingly whether Mephismon had set up a shield of some sort. 'That should of worker; there was no reason for it not to.'

Mako shifted from his stance and knelt slightly next to Kyubimon, Ai ever faithful at his side. They held hands and silently cried together, though they knew they shouldn't give in that easily. They were strong. Calumon saw their pain and jumped off Rika's lap to conform.

Rika silently watched the two young Tamers and wondered bleakly whether they were strong enough to handle what pressure lay ahead of them. Somehow she knew there would be not a lot of reasoning between them and their enemy. Mephismon had his mind set on revenge, and he would not stop until he was satisfied. However, the Phoenixmon's role in this confused her. Why would a powerful enough Digimon like Mephismon need to resurrect such a monster? Why did he need it? If Mephismon wanted to take over the world, couldn't he just do it instead of toying with them? Or…did it go deeper than that?

Sighing, Rika cast a glance over at Ryo and Monodramon, who seemed to be staring statues. What was their role in all of this? Collecting her balance, Rika propelled herself against Kyubimon and landed amongst the crimson dust on the ground. Walking purposefully towards Ryo, she heard a sinister laughed and turned around without another glance at Ryo, or what once was Ryo. Wistfully, she glanced towards Mephismon before staring up at Beelzemon.

It was Mephismon who had laughed. "Don't you Tamers get it?! I am what they call invincible; you can't beat me!" He gave another short snigger before turning towards the Phoenixmon. "And so is this magnificent creature…"

"If it's so invincible then why doesn't it fight us?" Beelzemon aimed his fingers at Mephismon once more before they morphed into a giant black gun.

Mephismon cocked his head to the side while staring dead at Beelzemon. "If You think you can stand up to the almightily Phoenixmon when you can't even aim a gun properly at me then you have another thing coming. And in any case, the Phoenixmon doesn't fight." Mephismon said this as though Beelzemon were crazy for suggesting such a thing, as if everybody knew that the Phoenixmon did not fight its enemies. Then what did it do?

Rika looked about her at everyone's confused looks and found the answer within her own consciousness; it was not programmed to fight! She didn't know where this thought came from, but somehow it made sense to her, or a part of her that knew exactly what was going on. Feeling something carefully pulling at her waist, she looked behind her and saw Ryo slowly snaking his arm around her, pulling her close. For a time she was mesmerised and remained close to the boy, sucking in her breath and feeling a tinge of excitement run through her. A creeping shiver ran down her spine and up her arm as Ryo breathed her in. Suddenly Rika was snapped back to reality with an electric jolt and immediately pulled away. But Ryo was too strong for her. He held her in place with his arm that roughly gripped around her wrist.

Feeling a snap of rage, Rika lifted her arm and swiped blindly at Ryo's chest and arms. "Let go, Ryo!"

Ryo's face feigned confusion. "Isn't this what you want?"

This stopped the girl, her features shocked and her voice lost for words. Her mind was racing, her heart pounding against her ribs. What was that? What she wanted? How did he know what she wanted? And more importantly, how did he know he was right? She looked into his mocking eyes and felt a rage she had never known before. He was laughing at her, just laughing. Then she remembered Stacie kissing him, and the rage grew substantially. Her mocking dream of him, him kissing Stacie, him laughing at her…it all seemed like he was just playing her, sucking her in, making her believe that he really did care.

With a forceful pull of her arm, his hand fell loosely to his side, her wrist finally free of his restraints. Glaring hard at his mocking features, she pulled her arm back and leveled it with Ryo's face. Driving her clenched arm forward, her punch connected with Ryo's nose, hitting the intended target full-on. The punch made a dull thud, and consequently heads turned to see what the commotion was. What they saw was Rika's arm slowly recoiling back towards her waist while a satisfied smirk formed indignantly on her face, and Ryo's nose slightly squashed with a trickle of blood slowly seeping from his right nostril.

Standing close to the boy, Rika glared hard into his informal crimson eyes, promising more pain, this time verbally. "If you ever, _ever_ try that against, I swear I will do more than just break your nose." With her voice dripping venom, she gave him one final look before turning on her heel and striding back towards Kyubimon, once hand dipping into her pocket to retrieve her D-Power. 'Ah…the famous Nonaka death glare. Always works.'

Stopping right in front of her partner, Rika held up her D-Power, well aware of the stares she was receiving from her comrades. "Kyubimon, time for an upgrade."

Willing herself a blue card, she dived her hand deep into her pocket and pulled one out, as if by miracle. "DigiModify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

Calumon closed his eyes and waited for the emission of the needed power from his forehead. His insignia shone once again and the red energy blasted from his body with an immense force.

"Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to…" Kyubimon was devoured at once by a blue sphere, her data collecting itself and rearranging within her body. Her body was pushed upright by an invisible force and her hind legs grew thicker and sturdier. She was cloaked in a silky attire, her paws soon becoming impossible to see as they were consumed by the sleeves of the cloak. Her nine tails closed in and were encompassed in a bright light that soon cleared and uncovered once single, brush-tail. Calumon's insignia rippled through the air and came to rest atop of the Ultimate's forehead. Behind her in the blue sphere, the sun appeared, with the moon soon gracefully overlapping it when the transformation had been completed. "Taomon!"

Taomon's kitsune figure became a beautiful silhouette against the blood-red sun, and set a radiant glow over the area. Rika smirked from where she was standing, glancing quickly towards Ryo. The two shared a mutual smirk for a moment before Ryo shimmered out of existence, leaving Rika to stare confusedly at where he had just been standing.

* * *

Yamaki typed rapidly while Jeri just stared at the computer screen, transfixed in whatever the man was doing, leaving Alice to blow slightly into her coffee. Fixedly, the blonde-haired girl stared deep into her boss' back while warming her hands on the hot coffee mug. Jeri glanced at her friend worriedly before turned back to the riveting screen.

Plucking up the courage to ask the man in front of her something of importance, she realized at once that it was a mistake. "Who entered the Digital World, Mr. Yamaki?"

Yamaki turned a distracted face towards the teenage girl before turned back to his computer. "You all are in really deep…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know. So who entered the Digital World, or don't you know that yet?" Alice knew the answer to her own question. Ever since the Digimon had returned to the real world after Takato had found the portal, each Digimon had been 'tagged', or scanned into the computer's references, so that they would never be without a trace.

Yamaki resigned a sigh and stood up from his chair. "Impmon…and Ai and Mako. They're ion the Digital World now, there's nothing we can do to help, other than to call your parents…"

"No, no parents! Keep the parents away! Telling them will only cause unnecessary mayhem, and we don't want that," Alice stood up as well and faced her boss with practised courage.

"But don't you think they have a right to know what's happening to their children?" Yamaki countered, with more concern than what he really felt. After all, he was partly responsible for what was happening to the children, so calling parents would just cause unnecessary mayhem.

"Yes, they have rights and all that, but do they want to know what's happening to their children?" Alice said, quite a lot forcefully this time. She knew what it was like to be so worried about someone that no rational thought surfaced the conscious mind. She felt that way for Henry right now, though she didn't let it show. She buried herself in other matters to occupy herself.

"But you just said-"

"Forget what I just said! Trust me, parents don't want to know these things!" Alice cut Yamaki off with ease, knowing he wouldn't really reprimand her for not showing proper respect, not right now anyway. There was too much at stake to risk an outright argument between the two.

Jeri looked monotonously across at the two other occupants of the room each time the other spoke, but she sidled over towards her good friend. "Alice, just stick to one lie and keep it at that," she whispered.

"You just don't want them to know you ditched school," Yamaki glared at Alice, finally catching onto the fleeting chain of thought.

"No, I'm not that shallow, Yamaki. I don't want to worry them. I don't want that constant edgy tension that appears every time someone worries about someone. I don't want anyone to be hurt by this," Alice said softly with more emotion than she initially intended. Ever since she had lost Dobermon, she had been extremely monotonous, keeping most of her emotions suppressed, but now she just couldn't help it.

"All the more reason to call your parents," Yamaki reasoned, knowing that there would be no way in hell he could explain what had gone on if something were to happen to the children.

"What do you think that'll do? Do you think that will help our cause, knowing that we've upset several adults by violating their wishes? We're already in the shit with ditching school, but they'll never let this go if they find out they've left this plane of reality," Alice sat back down on the chair and looked up at the computer screen when it bleeped. "Let's just see what happens before notifying out parents."

Jeri, who was closer to the screen than Alice, read out loud the pop-up message that had appeared on the screen. "'The anomaly known as Monodramon has become unreachable.'"

* * *

Staring at the blank spot, Rika could only wonder what had happened. Had Ryo become afraid? Certainly not. But why had he just disappeared like that? And where had he disappeared? Sensing someone behind her, Rika spun around…only to find Takato staring down at her.

Takato's crimson eyes stared worriedly at her, while his hand came to rest on her shoulder. "I saw what happened," his broken voice said quietly, his eyes concerned. He knew what she wanted to do. "I'll take over here, if you want. Go find him."

Rika hesitated, not sure whether looking for Ryo would do any good, though she was suddenly reminded how easily Ryo had broken through her own evil demeanour, so maybe this _was_ the right thing to do. "Thanks," she spoke quietly, levelling Takato's own strange soft voice.

Looking towards Taomon, Rika gestured to her partner to follow. Giving Takato one last look, she gave him a warning. "Be careful; this doesn't feel right."

She was right. Nothing about this strange apprehensive atmosphere felt anything near comforting to anyone, especially Rika. The backdrop to the apprehension also added to the strange tension among the group. The blood-red dust-covered sky reflected the burning motion of the equally crimson sun and the dusty mist that had settled amidst the area seemed to cloud the visions of the Tamers, and their Digimon alike. Nothing seemed right, nor to their advantage.

Takato nodded and looked towards Henry, who seemed to be kneeling down next to Gargomon, who was slowly waking to unconsciousness. Looking back at Rika's receding form, he smiled slightly. "Be careful, Rika."

With that, he ran back towards the strangely obscure group, and with a glance up towards the large firebird, he called to WarGrowlmon. "Hey, boy. Let's fight this one, ok? For everything."

WarGrowlmon took his position near the cliff, readying himself for a fight. "Okey dokey, Takatomon."

Kazu nodded and set his gaze towards the Phoenixmon. "Finally a good fight."

Guardromon walked humbly to where WarGrowlmon stood and took up his place next to the Ultimate. "Ready, Kazu."

Kenta clenched his fist and grinned, allowing MarineAngemon to be drawn to the magnetism of the battle. "Go MarineAngemon. I'm rooting for you!"

Ai and Mako held up their D-Power with a hand from either Tamer, their eyes locked on Beelzemon. "We're ready, Impmon!"

Finally, Henry took his place next to Takato, D-Power held steadily in his hand. "Go Gargomon, time for an upgrade!" Taking a random card from his pocket, Henry swiped it without looking at it, knowing exactly what it was. "DigiModify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to…"

Calumon, standing in front of both Ai and Mako, knew what was coming and braced himself for the power rush. His insignia glowed bright red and the power from it suddenly shot from his forehead, and flew out towards Gargomon, who was enveloped in a green bubble, his data forming anew. Gargomon's body was dramatically transformed, his torso becoming nothing more than a metal bar, while his abdomen formed a solid green armour. His middle and arms sprouted from the metal bar and his head sprung from his armoured shoulders. His arms were essentially missile launchers, and when the transformation was complete, Calumon's insignia placed itself with force upon his forehead. "Rapidmon!"

Rapidmon took his place on the other side of WarGrowlmon and steadied himself heavily on the earthy ground. "I'm ready to kick some bird-butt!"

Henry chuckled slightly at Rapidmon's comment and inwardly thought how glad he was to have his partner back in the game. "For once, I agree with you," he whispered to the wind.

Takato heard his friend's comment and smiled warmly at the blue-haired boy. "Here goes nothing…"

Meanwhile, Rika shivered and brought her hands up to her upper arms and rubbed them vigorously. She was cold, though there was no icy wind, no snow, no nothing to imply the coldness she felt seeping into her bones. "Where are you, Ryo?"

She wasn't too far away from the others, but already she felt distant. She could still hear the low growls of the Digimon readying themselves for battle. Taomon hovered not so far away, giving Rika a little distance to do what she had to. To bring Ryo back, Rika would need to tell him exactly how she felt, starting from the beginning. It was going to be a long journey, but she knew that somehow she would bring him back.

She tried taunting him, daring him to appear to her. "What happened, Ryo? Huh? Were you scared you me, was that it? Why did you run away?"

Her questions echoed eerily, making them sound more surreal in the strange atmospheric tension. 'Just adding to the creepiness of the situation…'

She heard a noise behind her, and spun around, aware of the prickly sensation down her spine. But all she saw was Taomon, floating with her eyes closed some distance behind her. Nothing, but she could _sense _someone. Sense Ryo, smell his deep ocean scent. She knew he was here, she just had to find where. When she turned back around, there he was, staring at her with laughing eyes, mocking her.

Heart pounded abnormally fast, Rika thought fast and decided not to let fear motivate her to run away; she would win this, one way or another. Ryo, however, had other plans. Snaking out his arm, he wrapped it securely around Rika's waist, pulling her once against closer to him. Without resisting, all Rika could do was stare, stare at his incredibly unreal crimson orbs, stare at the professional way he pulled her in using only once arm. Was he still under a spell, or was she the one under a spell? His spell?

"Don't fight it, Rika," Ryo whispered with an entrancing voice. Any girl would be crazy to resist.

Rika snapped her head around when she heard a noise in the background, and glanced past a concerned Taomon to look at the group of Tamers in the distance.

Takato resisted a glance behind him and placed his clenched fist out in front of him, visible to all the Tamers, bar two of course. "Tamers ready?"

Henry placed his own cupped hand on top of Takato's, followed quickly by Kazu, Kenta, Ai and Mako. "Ready!"

The battle had begun.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, Joss Stone is fun to listen to when you're writing. Just thought I'd tell you that for some useless information crap ;)

**Floramon: **Yep, another filler chapter that was strangely long for just a filler…

**A/N: **Reviews are appreciated people as well as chocolate bunnies…ah…fake chocolate bunnies of course…

Peace for now,

Amethyst


	17. To Fight The Phoenix

**Amethyst Blizzard: **Me is here again to bring you faithful people another chapter of _Devil's Advocates_. Yes, me is that.

**Floramon: **Amethyst doesn't know what she's talking about – her brain has sadly evaporated. So that's why I'm here, to take over! Um…ok what now? Yes, disclaimer! Ok, Amethyst does not own much and unfortunately, Digimon is not one of the few things she has control over. Although, she does own her imagination – for now.

**A/N: **Um…oh, golly! I'd like to thank my parents, um…my cat, and uh…of course my reviewers! Props to y'all!

**Floramon: **clears throat Um…Ame? We're on live, you know…

**Devil's Advocates**

**Chapter 17: To Fight The Phoenix**

-Caught out alone, and I'm trying to be free

Caught up in things that are inside of me

Looking for something that I cannot see – "After Me" –Saliva

_

* * *

_

_Takato resisted a glance behind him and placed his clenched fist out in front of him, visible to all the Tamers, bar two of course. "Tamers ready?"_

_Henry placed his own cupped hand on top of Takato's, followed quickly by Kazu, Kenta, Ai and Mako. "Ready!"_

_The battle had begun._

Beelzemon roared and flew high above the others so that he could look down on the battle scene. The Phoenixmon had not moved from its position on the ledge, its golden wings still folded up under its red-tinged sides. It looked untouchable in its current state, however it was far from its prime. This was a battle that neither side would really win with brute strength alone.

WarGrowlmon was the first to attack, launching his power deep into his chest until it swirled into two large spheres.

"Atomic Blaster!"

After they flew from WarGrowlmon's chest, the spheres swirled together to create one large burst of yellow energy. It directed itself forward until it connected in the middle of the Phoenixmon's crested chest. The consequential smoke rose from the blast and mingled with the dust of the still darkening mist that surrounded the area.

Rapidmon stood fully next to WarGrowlmon and without further ado to watch the smoke clear, he pulled his arms close together to create a triangle in the air. "Tri-beam!"

The triangle emitted a green blast that streamed across the air until it, too, reached the Phoenixmon…or to be more precise, the smoke that still hadn't cleared. Rapidmon's attack hit directly in the middle of the rising smoke, where WarGrowlmon's Atomic Blaster had made its explosion.

From mid-air, Beelzemon could see an aerial view of the fight, though not much could be seen through the concentrated residual smoke. A glint of gold flashed through the dust but it was quickly covered up once again by the smoke. Beelzemon sensed the Ultimates' attacks weren't doing much good against the strong defence of the Phoenixmon, though they seemed to be holding out well since the legendary Digimon wasn't fighting back.

Kazu stood with his arms outstretched, D-Power in his right hand, a modify card in the other. Guardromon stood further in front of him, next to a tired WarGrowlmon. With a swift swipe of his left hand, the modify card Kazu was holding slid into its slot in his D-Power, sparking blue electricity embers.

"DigiModify! MegaKabuterimon's Electro Shocker!"

Guardromon's head sparked with electricity, a blue organic horn sprouting from it slowly, the two inner mandibles emitting an electric blast. A spark flew from the mandibles and ignited a sphere of raw, blue energy. Lifting his small, armoured arms up to the middle of his robotic body, Guardromon gave a roar from the unnatural power that was forming on top of his head. The sphere engulfing the dark blue horn spurted forward suddenly, directing its way to the top of the ledge where the smoke still hadn't cleared around the Phoenixmon. The blue sphere of energy hit its fixed target, right in the middle of the smoke cloud where Rapidmon's Tri-beam had connected.

Kazu gave a victorious shout and turned to face his comrades. "We hit him! Did you see it, dude? There's no way he could have survived that!"

Kenta looked at his friend sideways and used an index finger to slide his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "What happened to that 'understanding the enemy' thing? I thought you said it was just misguided."

Kazu pouted. "Yeah," he began. "But that didn't mean don't attack it."

Takato frowned while looking up at the cliff, trying to pierce his glance through the thickening smoke cloud. "Don't celebrate yet. It's not gone."

Kenta and Kazu turned to stare at the unofficial leader of the Tamers. "What are you saying, Takato?" Kazu took a step forward, still clutching his D-Power tightly.

"He's saying," Henry stepped forward from Takato's other side, frowning deeply, "the Phoenixmon is strong, too strong to be knocked back by that attempt. We'll have to do better than that to destroy it."

Rapidmon nodded from Henry's side. "Yeah, he's right, Gogglebrains. Wipe those egos clear 'cause this is an enemy we don't want to underestimate."

Kazu lifted an arm to wipe a drop of sweat sliding down his brow. "Come on! How dangerous can it be, it's a giant bird who can't fight!"

"Just because the Phoenixmon doesn't fight that doesn't mean it can't." The gruff voice that was Mephismon's pierced through the arguing group. "The Phoenixmon does not fight; it rises. Rises above all so that it may rule all. That is a sure promise I will accomplish my ultimate goal."

* * *

Rika struggled free of Ryo's grip around her waist and stood a reasonable distance away from him. "They're fighting it out there, now. How long do you think it'll last without fighting back?" 

It was not really a question, yet Ryo felt compelled to answer rhetorically. "I am the Phoenixmon and I can assure you, I will fight if need be."

Chilled by Ryo's unnatural croaky voice, Rika fingered impulsively for her D-Power. "How can you be the Phoenixmon if it is out there," she pointed to the far-off ledge to enforce her point.

Ryo sighed, as if pitying Rika's lack of understanding. "I am the _spirit _of the Phoenixmon. That," he pointed to the cloud of smoke in the distance in response, "is my host. However, I do not completely control the boy you call Ryo Akiyama; he still carries some consciousness in the back of my mind. I can feel him calling, pleading for me to stop tormenting you."

Glaring hard at the boy, Rika took a daring step towards him, closing the gap between them. "Then what about Stacie? What is her role in this?"

"My dear," Ryo held out his hand slightly to trace the edges of Rika's auburn hair, "don't you learn anything? Stacie Tseng and Ryo Akiyama were both given to me to support my spirit, though the girl isn't needed just now. Ryo's desire for you is far too strong for me to ignore."

Rika took a shaky breath, forming the words carefully so as not to wedge herself into a tight corner. "Whatever Ryo's desire," a slight pause, "I am sure I am far from its objective."

Ryo gave a harsh, mocking laugh. "You couldn't be more wrong, child. What, did you think Ryo didn't care for you when he said he did? He desires you and it burns inside of him; I can feel its searing power."

Unnerved with the passion of those words Rika stumbled back, clutching her D-Power tightly in her hand. Thinking quickly, she tried to consider words to throw Ryo back…anything. She needed to catch him off-guard for her plan to work, if she even had a plan anymore. "Then what about Stacie? He was kissing her when we found them, in the castle."

Stepping forward slightly Ryo curled out an arm to wrap around Rika's waist, pulling her closer to him. "Mephismon controlled her to kiss him, to set this whole thing up," Ryo laughed lightly, though the gruffness of his enforced voice seemed to deepen the level of seriousness in him.

Rika was quick to respond. "Set what up?"

Ryo's strangely mocking smirk never faulted as his arm closed more tightly around Rika's waist. "To throw you off, to unnerve you. He knew you were a dangerous threat and would strike if you were in range. He commanded the girl you call Stacie to kiss Ryo so that your true emotions would show, making you vulnerable. This was exactly how he planned it, to have you far away from the battle soon to rage with a brewing storm."

Barely whispering, Rika leaned back slightly and relied on Ryo's embrace to support her. "What…?"

Crimson irises flickered to crystal blue before retreating back to the bloody hue. "How do you feel now, Rika?" Ryo leaned in closer until their faces were only inches apart. "Jealous? Why, you have no reason to be. All you ever wanted is right here, holding you."

His seductive voice caught Rika unawares, though she was quick to recover, pushing him off her and struggling free once again. "This isn't happening. Not here, not now…"

"What, not now not ever?" Ryo gained a step before holding out a hand, which was quickly slapped away. "Rika, what you want is right here."

Staring at his face, his unnatural crimson eyes and the dried blood that was stilled just under his right nostril from the punch she had thrown before, Rika had to force herself to concentrate on what was actually happening. "God, Ryo," she whispered. "Stop. This isn't you."

"No," Ryo bowed his head slightly, down to her level. "But this is you. Forget about him, what do _you_ want?"

Shaking a breath, Rika stood forcibly and motioned for Taomon. "I want you to leave me alone."

* * *

Henry glared hard at Mephismon, trying to focus on his crimson eyes rather than anything else. "What's going to happen to us?" 

Takato held out a stopping hand in front of his blue-haired friend. "We're going to fight, that's what's going to happen. No matter who stands in our way."

Kazu nodded and glanced towards Guardromon. "Yeah. He's right. Now let's kick some ass!"

Mephismon glared into the crimson dust towards the Tamers. "Just try." The Ultimate shimmered and dissolved into the darkening mist, leaving the four teenagers and two small children to glance up towards the clearing smoke on top of the cliff.

* * *

Yamaki paced along the far wall of the small room he was in, lit only by the lights of a few monitoring computers. He held a small phone up to his ear and waited for the receiving end to pick up. When it did, he immediately perked up and put on his best 'boss' voice he could. "Riley," he said, trying to keep professional. "I'm sorry, I know it's your day off, but I need you to come in." A voice spoke on the other end. After a quick pause, Yamaki gestured to the twirling chair Alice was sitting on. "Yeah, I'll explain everything once you're here." 

A click of the phone ended the terse conversation and Yamaki came to stand behind Alice's computer chair, which was still swivelling, much to her boss's discomfort. "You know, that's really obnoxious."

The swivelling immediately stopped and Alice turned a curious look to Yamaki. "She's coming, I take it." Without waiting for a reply, Alice turned back around and began typing something rapidly. "What about Tally? Shouldn't you call her?"

Walking over to a large screen that hovered above the row of computers, Yamaki gave a short backwards glance. "Tally's in Prague reporting on natural disasters. Something government related."

Alice shrugged uncaringly. "Oh."

Yamaki flicked a switch situated just below the plasma screen. The screen shimmered to life, revealing several layers of what seemed to be landforms and water features. It was the mirror image of the smaller screen Alice was looking at, just with some technological writing down in the right corner. It resembled somewhat a sphere, though the edges had been shaded in an inky black. It was a topographic map of the Digital World.

Alice typed something – information of some sort – into her computer and in an instant, seven blinking red lights appeared dotted together, the only exception was one slightly aloof from the others. These were transmissions from the Tamers' D-Powers, except there were seven, not eight. And eight Tamers, including the newly added Ai and Mako, left for the Digital World that day.

Alice hesitated before turning her head to glance at Jeri with worried eyes. "Um…we have another problem."

This sparked Yamaki's attention and he glanced upwards to stare at the large screen. He didn't pick up the worrying detail. "What?"

Turning away from Jeri, Alice looked at Yamaki with probing eyes. "There are only seven transmissions. Eight left this afternoon, not including both Alicia and Brad."

Sighing, Yamaki straightened and rubbed a hand over his forehead. "Ok," he croaked. "Try to communicate with them. Find out who's missing."

Alice nodded. Jeri just stared past the two and looked up at the screen, passive tears forming in her bark brown eyes. She squeezed her hands tightly together and bowed her head.

* * *

"Do you think maybe we should stay further back, just incase?" Brad held Alicia's arm protectively, keeping her back a little. 

Alicia shook her head decisively. "No. They might need our help."

Brad laughed ironically. "Why would they? They're the ones with the Digimon, not us."

Alicia turned to glare at her friend. "Even so, we don't need monsters to be able to help."

Her statement had a funny twist to it, like a trail of regret. Brad gently pulled her in to him so he could embrace her. He knew she was thinking of her 'ability'. He could tell she was scolding herself mercilessly for bringing them all into this mess. Still, he could understand why she had to say something; Ryo had been missing and she knew where he was.

"It's not your fault."

Alicia sighed and surrendered to Brad's embrace. "That is exactly what Henry said before. But it clearly is my fault. I knew how to get into the Digital World; Mephismon made me write that song, that stupid sentence. I knew what power it had, I knew where it led. Still, I couldn't do it alone, I had to bring others into it."

Brad shook his head. "Not just others. The Tamers, the only people that have any form of control over this whole thing. You did the right thing."

Alicia shrugged, giving up. "Maybe."

* * *

Takato clutched his D-Power once more and looked to WarGrowlmon for support. "Ok, let's do this. We'll fight this until the end. There has to be some way we can destroy that thing."

WarGrowlmon nodded and walked a pace forward. His boosters ignited and he was lifted up towards the cliff, so he was in front of the cloud of clearing smoke. A sharp beak pierced through the whispering dust, then the long, red-feathered neck. A screech escaped from the Phoenixmon's beak and its head lifted up to WarGrowlmon's height.

The Ultimate reared his head back and gave a low growl, harnessing his power deep within his chest. It surfaced and transformed into two large spheres of yellow energy, circulating on the outside of WarGrowlmon's armour.

"Atomic Blaster!"

His metallic tail flickered around as he let out the incredible power. The yellow spheres swirled together and created one smooth burst of energy that collided with the Phoenixmon's perfectly rounded head. The blast made a direct hit and threw the giant bird backwards into the air.

The Phoenixmon flapped its large, golden wings and suspended itself in the air, while looking down at WarGrowlmon's retreating form. From behind, Beelzemon aimed his gun at the Phoenixmon's ruffled back. Drawing a large circle in the target area of the Mega Digimon, Beelzemon lifted his gun in five directions to create pentagram within the circumference of the ring.

"Corona Destroyer!"

Beelzemon fired his gun through the pentagram and the pink energy morphed into a large sphere that connected with the Phoenixmon's winged back. The bird gave a painful screech and snapped its head around, and with one quick snatch, collected Beelzemon's gun in its armoured beak.

"Hey!" Beelzemon yelled. "I thought you didn't fight back!"

From the ground, Ai and Mako strained their necks to view the scene, all the while yelling and screaming at the Phoenixmon to give the gun back. Rapidmon cleared his throat before putting both of his arms in the air.

"Rapid Fire!"

The two missiles escaped from Rapidmon's cannon-like hands and flew threw the air until they reached the Phoenixmon's neck, resulting in the gun quickly being dropped from its jaws. Beelzemon was quick to retrieve it and held it once again in front of the powerful phoenix.

"Here's a little present from me to you, Birdbrain!" Beelzemon pulled the trigger swiftly and a large, yellow bullet escaped from it, aiming itself at the Phoenixmon's tender neck. However, the Phoenixmon was too swift and bobbed its head to capture the bullet in its mouth, biting down and crushing it with its jagged teeth.

Mako made an exclamation of surprise and gritted his teeth. "No way…"

Guardromon stepped up and aimed his small arms towards the Phoenixmon, determination creeping into him. "Guardian Barrage!"

The two missiles whistled in the air until they reached the Phoenixmon. The Mega Digimon caught both missiles with its clawed feet and trusted them back down towards the Tamers. MarineAngemon flew up towards them and spat from his mouth two tiny heart-shaped bubbles that engulfed the missiles and evaporated them completely.

Kenta wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "Good job, buddy."

Takato ground his teeth together, searching frantically for an answer to their current problem. Nothing seemed to be fazing the enemy, not in the least bit. And still the Phoenixmon wasn't fighting back; it was just using their own attacks against them. _Like it's mocking us._

Suddenly an idea came to the teenager. A crazy idea that would most probably evaporate instantly in the blazing heat of the Phoenixmon's power. Still, it was worth a shot. Calling the Tamers to hustle close together, Takato told them his plan.

With Henry at one side and Kazu at his other, Takato began his theory. "Ok. So far none of our attacks have been working, right?"

Kazu shrugged off Takato's stray arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, no kidding. That thing's just repelling our attacks every time. We have to think of something else."

Takato glanced quickly up at Beelzemon, who seemed to be distracting the Phoenixmon, though he didn't really have to. The phoenix Digimon didn't seem to be attacking on instinct at the moment. "Right. So what I was thinking is that maybe we should use its strategy. Fight fire with fire."

Henry nodded slowly. "Ok…but how are we going to do that? It's not exactly attacking at us blindly. It's just dodging us so far."

Takato glanced at each one of the Tamers while wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "Maybe we could make him so furious that he actually will attack. "

"Mm, not a good idea, Gogglehead." Every one of the Tamers turned around to see Rika's walking figure approaching them, Taomon stalking careful before her. Ryo and Monodramon were nowhere to be seen.

Rika stopped when she reached their makeshift circle and Ai and Mako spread apart to make room for her. "You notice that the Phoenixmon is legendary, and if given the chance to use its attacks, it could most probably wipe out this universe. Which is why Mephismon used Ryo and Stacie as host bodies for the Phoenixmon's spirit, so it wouldn't have the chance to fight outside of those bodies."

Henry nodded his understanding, though everyone else seemed to be less convinced. Kazu spoke up and placed his hands on his hips.

"If what you say is true, then how come the Phoenixmon was able to use our attacks against us?"

Rika sighed and glanced quickly behind her before continuing. "Because the Phoenixmon still has natural survival instincts. It's just lost its ability to _fight, _but not to defend itself."

Takato sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Then what are we supposed to do? You know we can't take out that powerful an enemy!"

Rika nodded but her nonchalant look was quickly replaced with a smirk. "We take out Mephismon."

Henry frowned. "But how does that help? I mean the Phoenixmon will still be alive, just without its awakener."

Rika nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly." She looked at everyone's quizzical frowns before continuing with an impatient sigh. "If Mephismon is taken out, then his plans will be too. The Phoenixmon will not have an objective, therefore it won't have any reason to be out and then we can, hopefully, restrain it."

Kenta shifted his glasses, finally catching Rika's drift. "Ok, but won't Ryo and Stacie have to be taken out as well? They're as much a part of this as Mephismon."

Henry nodded his agreement. "Kenta's right. Mephismon orchestrated the whole 'mixing of the blood' thing, so Ryo and Stacie will have to be…annihilated."

Ai gasped and Rika quickly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll handle Ryo and Stacie. You guys focus on destroying Mephismon, if you can find him."

Kazu scoffed. "Well that should be easy. Someone just ask a dumb question."

Mako looked skywards and gave a confused look. "Hey, why are the Phoenixmon's eyes glowing like that?"

Everyone glanced at Mako before looking in the same direction he was, and sure enough the phoenix's eyes were glowing a bright crimson. Henry started and clutched his D-Power tightly.

"Oh no."

Kazu looked irritably towards his friend. "What do you mean 'oh no'?"

Henry slowly looked at each of his friends. "That's what it did when he made Gargomon fight against us." He glanced nervously at Rika, then Takato. "It's calling."

A gruff laugh interrupted the stunned gasps. "Yes, calling. The one constant in its life is calling," Mephismon appeared with a shimmer of collected data. "Are you ready to face a nation?"

The ambiguous question unnerved the group and Takato looked behind him…and quickly regretted it.

"Don't look back, guys!"

Behind them, a herd of storming creatures kicked up a whorl of dust that mingled with the crimson mist and darkened the area. It was impossible to discern just how many Digimon there were, but sure enough the Phoenixmon had called them there.

Rika caught a glimpse of the approaching stampede and grabbed a hold of Ai's hand, motioning for Kazu to do the same to Mako. "You never said don't look forward, Gogglehead! Everyone, hold hands!"

Rika looked behind and motioned to Taomon, who nodded in response. The group huddled closer together, oblivious to the two missing members of their collection who hadn't been 'converted' yet: Alicia and Brad. Taomon's energy shield engulfed the group without a second's warning, though one group member hadn't made it to them yet. Beelzemon was in mid-air, flying to them with as much force as he could, but there just wasn't enough time left. The stampede of renegade Digimon was closing quickly and Taomon had to take into account the safety of the two youngest members.

Ai screamed, catching sight of Beelzemon outside of the strong bubble-like shield. "Impmon!"

WarGrowlmon fell onto his knee and bent down as far as he could, as did Rapidmon. Guardromon lowered himself into a 'sitting' position and used his body to shield the scene behind the Tamers. WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon did the same, though they couldn't stop the incorrigible Kazu and Kenta from squeezing through their armoured bodies.

"Whoa! There's a Tortomon and a Triceramon! And an Apemon and a Mammothmon!" Kazu stole a glance behind him at the others. "Dudes, you gotta see this!"

Rika sighed and sat down quickly in front of Taomon. "Ugh, no thanks. How can you see through that dust, anyway?"

Without turning back, Kazu answered quickly. "Supersonic vision, Rika. It's great."

Standing next to Ai and Mako, Henry glanced worriedly at Rika. "So that plan didn't work. What are we going to do now?"

Rika shrugged indifferently. "Wing it." Suddenly her lips closed in tightly together and recognition was visible in her eyes.

Henry noticed and immediately inquired. "What?"

Rika slowly traced her eyes up to his level, pure terror forming in her ice violet eyes. "Alicia and Brad."

Henry stopped squeezing Ai's hand comfortingly and straightened, looking impulsively outside the bubble, though he was unable to see anything vaguely recognisable. "What are we going to do?"

Standing with a grunt, Rika glanced towards her partner, who nodded in response. "Isn't that the question of the day."

Reaching for her sunglasses, Rika ducked under Taomon's arm and walked straight through her shield and out into the rising mist. Taomon looked at the others sternly when they yelled out her name.

Henry, however, gestured to Takato to take care of the younger Tamers while he followed Rika's suit and dived through the energy shield. He spotted the girl not so far away and ran to catch up with her, grabbing her arm and turning her away from the advancing herd of Digimon.

He nodded his head towards the destroyed castle, where he knew Alicia and Brad would be waiting. "Let's go around the back."

Rika nodded and turned the other way, walking around Taomon's shield, avoiding eye contact with any of the other Tamers. The force of the wind had picked up and was brisk to say the least, blowing up under her hair and wavering it out behind her. She could hear the pounding feet of the stampede but could not look at it. She knew it was close and without her Digimon she could not fight it.

"This is crazy," Henry said from beside her. They were walking quickly but would soon have to break into running if they were to reach the castle without being trampled on.

"I am crazy," Rika responded with sudden direness.

Henry glanced at her before turning to look straight ahead. "What happened with Ryo?"

His question was one of concern but the answer was personal. "Nothing."

Henry respected her decision not to tell him about it and broke into a swift run. Rika did the same until they finally reached the rubble that once was a fairytale castle. Sure enough, Alicia and Brad stood flattened against a wall, trying to be invisible.

Rika stepped inside the castle and looked at her sister. "Hey."

Alicia nodded, as did Brad, before they were both ushered quickly from the castle by a terse Henry. "Come on, we don't have much time."

The three of them ran quickly without noticing Rika's lack of movement. She watched them retreat before glancing up at the ledge where the Phoenixmon sat once again huddled with its wings under it. She heard a soft movement behind her and turned on her heel, her heart pounding with a sense of presence.

A foot stepped from the dark shadows and slowly the figure of a girl emerged in the crimson mist. It was Stacie, her crystal blue eyes now replaced with a sick blood-red colour. "Hey."

Her voice was cool and slick, unlike Ryo's gruff, croaky one. Rika responded quickly, suddenly unafraid of what the teenager would do. "Hey yourself."

Rika noticed the slab of concrete that resembled a pole in Stacie's right hand and breathed in sharply. Stealing a glance behind her, Rika could make out that the three running figures had reached the shield and were safe. _Good_.

The herd of Digimon was quickly approaching the group when Taomon's shield suddenly gave way to an exert of depleted energy. She couldn't hold up any longer. Rika's heart pounded fast once more and she thought fast of a way out of her situation. Though to no avail because there seemed none. Just to face the music.

Rika took a steady breath in and turned to face Stacie. "So, what do you want? Apart from Ryo."

A smirk played on Stacie's mouth, her blonde hair falling starkly across her eyes and face. "So it worked, you're jealous."

Rika knew the Phoenixmon was inside of the girl but she could sense a far stronger capacity of consciousness from the real Stacie than she did with Ryo. That meant Stacie was more in control of herself than Ryo was, though it seemed to Rika that he was definitely in control of himself during their confrontation. Shivering at the thought, Rika brought her hand up to her face to brush a stray strand of hair from obscuring her vision.

Stacie batted the concrete slab like it was baseball bat and Rika dreaded being hit with it, the cold stone piercing through her skin and tearing it as it connected. "Sometimes rage can be spawned from jealousy. You should know that."

Stacie laughed. "Why, because I lived in your shadow when we knew each other?"

It struck Rika suddenly that Stacie was referring to herself as 'I', unlike Ryo who had spoken in third person. Stacie was in control of her speech and actions; she just had a different conscience lurking in her mind.

Without warning, Stacie sprang from the shadows and swung the concrete pole with precise aim at Rika, who dodged it by inches. Grabbing hold of Stacie's arm under the elbow joint, Rika pulled her down to the ground, moving out of the way swiftly. When the blonde was on the ground with her face down, Rika grabbed the concrete slab and threw it away into a standing wall, smashing the makeshift pole with ease.

Stacie lashed out her arm and grabbed Rika's ankle, pulling her down with as mush force as she could muster from her position. Rika fell down hard next to Stacie and grabbed a lock of natural golden hair, yanking it forward and causing a yell from Stacie. Rolling around quickly and standing up, Rika stepped a few steps back and awaited Stacie to follow her suit. When the other girl was standing, Rika noticed that her eyes seemed to be…pulsing.

Stacie charged forward and collected Rika with her crossed arms, backing her hard into a wall. Rika yelled as the hard concrete collided with her back and on impulse she lifted a foot and jammed it into Stacie's knee, jarring it. Pulling back a tightly clenched fist, Rika drove it deep into the blonde's nose and was satisfied when she saw a trickle of blood.

Rika swung another punch, this time a hook, but Stacie caught Rika's fist with ease and pulled it into her, driving her knee deep into Rika's torso as she bent down. Using her free hand, Rika caught Stacie up under her jaw and pulled her up, pressurising the other's head and causing her to let go of Rika's other hand, which then lifted up and slapped Stacie right across the cheek. Stacie fell back with the force but Rika's other hand was still tightly around her neck. Swiftly, Rika twirled Stacie around with her choking hand and moved her other arm around to the back of Stacie's head, putting a headlock on her.

When Stacie gasped for air, Rika let go of her and allowed her time to catch her breath. When the blonde girl lifted her head up again, Rika drove a punch towards her temple, knocking her unconscious immediately. Stacie fell hard to the ground, this time on her back, and her eyelids closed over, but not before her irises flickered back to crystal blue.

Breathing heavily, Rika stared down at Stacie's figure. She shook her head slightly before picking her way across the rubble and out towards the fight brewing between several hundred Digimon. With one backwards glance at Stacie, Rika thinned her lips into a terse smirk.

"Shame on you."

* * *

**A/N: **Heh, I've always wanted to write those last words… 

**Floramon: **Well, I'd like to _say _those words to a certain author for not updating sooner…no implications, there.

**A/N: **Well, it's hard to write on your holidays; especially since they never last that long…Anyone ever noticed that I'm a glutton for commas? I just have…

Until next time, laters!

Amethyst


	18. Chase The Sun

**Amethyst: **Wow, haven't been here in a while...I kinda hit a road block in this fic so it remained untouched on my hardrive for weeks until I actually plucked up the nerve to continue with it.

**Floramon: **Because of the lack of vocabulary in my small brain, I shall keep this to a limit: Amethyst is nuts for writing this, ladies and jellybeans, because from today on, no one is safe from insanity! It will consume you, just like it has consumed my dearest Amethyst, and as you can read, me!

**A/N: **I don't own Digimon so don't rub it in – it's a sore spot for me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Devil's Advocates 

**Chapter 18: Chase The Sun**

* * *

_Breathing heavily, Rika stared down at Stacie's figure. She shook her head slightly before picking her way across the rubble and out towards the fight brewing between several hundred Digimon. With one backwards glance at Stacie, Rika thinned her lips into a terse smirk. _

"_Shame on you."_

Rika ran to where the almost unbelievable sight was taking place; six Digimon were defending themselves against an entire nation of wild monsters. Her heart pelt against her chest heavily, not with the exhaustion she was suddenly feeling, but with the fear of losing her partner in the battle. The thought had never occurred to her before that this could be it, her last battle. Only now did she truly doubt her confidence, and with each closing step she took, that confidence was slowly evaporating. What if the stampede was too great for them to handle? With Ryo out of commission, and the Tamers too weak to sustain the Mega level for maybe a few minutes at the least, they really didn't have enough power to defeat hundreds of strong Digimon.

Glancing quickly up towards the cliff, Rika caught a glimpse of the Phoenixmon, though it was far from its supremacy. In the brimming light of the fading sun, the gigantic bird faulted slightly, losing its balance and slipping one clawed talon over the edge of the cliff. And Rika knew why. Stacie had been knocked unconscious, and thus she was no longer under the Phoenixmon's incredible power, and Ryo was nowhere to be found. The Phoenixmon was losing its objective, though slowly, as it no longer had host bodies to sustain its wild spirit. And its will. Flicking her eyes down quickly across the near-horrific scene in front of her, Rika noticed that the stampeding Digimon stopped suddenly and turned their heads around, as if confused as to what exactly they were doing. Then they suddenly returned to the wild, red-eyed monsters controlled by the Phoenixmon. And suddenly Rika knew exactly how to beat them.

Unclipping her D-Power from the tip of her belt, Rika slowed to a walk, searching for her Digimon in the midst of the rising dust. She could see WarGrowlmon locking his arms onto a Triceramon's horn while protecting his Tamer, as well as Ai and Mako. But no Taomon. She could slightly make out the shadow of Rapidmon's skinny figure floating in the air and collecting energy for an attack, and Beelzemon aiming his gun at several Mammothmon, but still no Taomon. Guardromon shielded Kazu and Kenta, while MarineAngemon spurted his bubbles in several directions, trying to render a few Gazimon weak...and succeeding.

Henry ran quickly to Rika's side, handing her a reliable Modify card. "Taomon went down quickly. A herd of Snimon jumped her. She'll need this," he gestured to the Modify card. It was a Health card, used to replenish retired Digimon.

Rika smiled her gratitude and caught a quick glimpse of Alicia and Brad standing behind WarGrowlmon. Turing her gaze to the left slightly, Rika's eyes met with Renamon's crystal blue. She was staggering and holding her right arm, her fur slightly matted with excess dirt. The attack on her had been enough to render her back into her Rookie state. Rika nodded to her partner, flashing Henry's Modify card slightly. Renamon smiled in response and stopped walking.

With a quick swipe of the card, Rika frowned deeply in concentration. "Digi-Modify! Health activate!"

A crystal-like glaze shined over Renamon and restored her power, healing her damaged arm in the process. The crystal sheen broke suddenly when it had expired, and lashed itself back into Rika's D-Power, recoiling her hand as a result.

Pocketing the Modify card with a slip of her hand, Rika held her D-Power up to chest, the serene power encompassing her, as well as Renamon.

"Biomerge Activate!"

"Renamon biomerge to..."

The partners were engulfed in a sapphire sphere that swirled her pink cherry blossoms. The human entity was shredded completely, only allowing for the opaque spirit of the child to hover in the safe sphere inside the Digimon. Fur dissipated with a swirl of energy, and a human-like figure took the place of the kitsune Digimon. Armour was quick to latch itself onto the entity, and the four coloured spirits of the kitsune creatures swirled around the newly created Digimon. The golden staff fell into the hands of Sakuyamon, and the Mega stabbed it into the ground once before the large sphere evaporated.

"Sakuyamon!"

Alicia stared up at Sakuyamon, completely mesmerised. She had never seen Digivolution like this before, and in part, didn't quite understand it. How could two separate entities combine together to become one? Beside her, Brad was equally engaged, his eyes hypnotically following Sakuyamon's floating figure.

Holding her staff up in the air, Sakuyamon looked down at a group of Monzaemon, who returned her stare and glared up. "Amethyst Mandala!"

Cherry blossoms formed a circle around Sakuyamon's slim waist, beforeit broke apart and in one fluid motion evaporated the five Monzaemon with ease. There was no evidence to suggest the teddy bearDigimon had even existed; only their data remained, swirling methodically until Beelzemon scooped it up from a swift dive.

"Never too late to bulk up, fox-face!" Beelzemon laughed before pointing two fingers down at a cluster of Tyrannomon. His fingers morphed into a black gun which sizzled with electricity. "Corona Blaster!"

The swirl of pink energy spurted forward and glazed over the group of dinosaur Digimon, decimating each Champion with as equal ease as Sakuyamon's attack.

WarGrowlmon suddenly backed up, causing Takato, Ai, Mako, Alicia and Brad to stagger back fearfully. The Ultimate growled while collecting his power within his chest. Two great yellow spheres of energy came to rest on either side of his chest armour, and he released them with a yell.

"Atomic Blaster!"

The spheres churned collectively and spiralled through several Triceramon, deleting them with a ripple of energy and dust. Rapidmon quickly stood in front of WarGrowlmon as two Apemon stalked towards them.

"Tri-beam!"

A green triangle beamed forward from Rapidmon's connected arms, surging through the two Apemon and deleting them, though not before they released their attacks.

"Mega Bone Stick!"

Two large bones circled around the edges of Rapidmon's attack and hit both WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon on their chests, knocking them back onto the knees. WarGrowlmon dropped down with a grunt, pressing his heavy body down on just one knee, while the other leg stood firm.

"Takato," the Ultimate croaked. "I don't know how long I can keep this up. I'm already tired and there are still so many of them..."

Takato cringed and looked to Henry, who shrugged in defeat. Their Digimon were tired and did not have the energy needed. Not even Sakuyamon or Beelzemon had enough power to keep going until every one of these Digimon were deleted. They needed power from somewhere, but where?

"That's it!" Henry exclaimed with a raised arm.

Takato searched his friend's face while Ai and Mako looked on, fixated. "What?"

Henry glanced towards the Phoenixmon, who was now perched contently on the ledge, once again replenished. Its eyes were still focussed on the Digimon below, and they were now once again glowing bright red. "The Phoenixmon's eyes," Henry enthused. "If we can somehow distract the Phoenixmon, its hold on the Digimon will be broken!"

Takato nodded his agreement and was about to comment when Mephismon shimmered into the air, right next to Takato. The boy yelped and reached for Ai and Mako, holding them back protectively.

"That won't be necessary," the Digimon began, looking excited, a discomforting glimmer shining in his eyes. "It is done. These Digimon have no more use anymore."

Flicking a purple hand up to the Phoenixmon, Mephismon signalled something with a finger. Immediately, the Phoenixmon's eyes ceased to glow and the stampeding Digimon stopped attacking. There was a simmer underneath the ground, and beneath each possessed Digimon there was a tiny flame of fire. The flames suddenly burst up, evaporating each and every Digimon that had been under the Phoenixmon's control. Screams entailed, lingering in the atmosphere even when the data of those lost dissipated.

Takato gaped. He was lost for words, and as he held both Ai and Mako's shoulders protectively, he could feel his calmness evaporate. They were really in trouble. Deep trouble.

"Whoa! He just-" Kazu started.

"Yeah," Sakuyamon lowered her staff and turned to Kazu, "he did."

Henry stared before him, where one tiny Gazimon had just been ready to pounce on him. Now, there was nothing. Just a charred, irregular shape where the Digimon had once been. "All gone."

Mephismon took a step forward and uncrossed his arms. "Yes. Don't ponder too much on it because there will be plenty of further destruction when I take control of your world."

Shaking with fury, Takato steered the two youngest Tamers over to Kazu and Kenta and stepped toward Mephismon. "There will be no more destruction. **No more!**"

Smirking, Mephismon tilted his head skywards, up towards the Phoenixmon. "Oh, I think there will be."

Takato held up his shaking fist and took another step forward to enforce his point. "We'll...make a truce, or something. But no more killing."

"A truce?" An incline of the head told Takato that the Digimon was mocking him. "My dear boy, no one makes a truce with one so powerful. Now, excuse me. You're in the way."

"Good," came the abrupt answer.

Mephismon frowned. "You don't listen, do you. I will get what I want without interruption. Now, move!"

WarGrowlmon stalked up to Takato and stood forcibly next to him. "Don't you hurt Takato!"

Laughter filled the air and the Ultimate Digimon held a hand up in front of himself. "Don't hurt him? What are you going to do if I do?"

Rapidmon unsteadily took up his place next to Growlmon, though not convincingly enough to frighten Mephismon. "You hurt Takato or WarGrowlmon...or anyone else for that matter, you'll have to go through me!"

Mephismon smirked, then abruptly it faded as Sakuyamon held her staff to the back ofhis head. Without saying a thing, she managed to implicate the pain she would put him through if he moved.

Kazu, still holding Mako's small hands, stepped up to Takato and put his remaining hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll stop him."

Kenta nodded his agreement as he walked up to his friends with Ai's hand in his. "Agreed."

Sakuyamon smirked from behind Mephismon. "Enough talk, boys." Sheglanced quickly to where Alicia and Brad were staring at the scene, mesmerised, and with a quivering Calumon at their feet. They had to save those two, for they were in terrible danger without a Digimon partner to protect them.

Suddenly, there was a shuffling sound behind her and Sakuyamon and she turned around...only to see Ryo stumbling forwards before collapsing into the red-ochred ground. Monodramon was beside him, his eyes still glowing crimson, though rather dully. When Ryo looked up from the dirt, Rika could see his eyes were too still bright crimson, and something was causing him pain. And it most certainly wasn't the punch she had given to him before.

Heart pounding, Rika stole another glance up to the Phoenixmon when she heard a faint screech from above. Sakuyamon's grip weakened considerably when a thought hit her suddenly like a blow to the temple. The Phoenixmon seemed to be in pain, much like Ryo, and was now spreading its wings meekly, struggling to flit its feathers. Rika knew what was happening.

Gripping her staff tightly once again, Sakuyamon jabbed the end point sharply into the back of Mephismon's skull, making him yelp in pain. "Make it stop!"

Mephismon turned around and smirked at the Mega, whose eyelids were filling up with stray tears. She knew. "Not unless you make me."

His voice was barely a whisper, but it was a command to Rika. "Attack him, guys!" she screamed behind her, her voice cracking at the fear in it.

Immediately, WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon obeyed, though they didn't know why Rika was so upset. WarGrowlmon stalked slowly up to Mephismon and flicked his tail around to grab him around his waist. But WarGrowlmon's tail was deflected, a few sparks igniting from Mephismon's purple body. An aurora arose foggily around the Ultimate, surrounding him in a thick layer of protection against WarGrowlmon's vain attacks. Using his armoured fists, however, the reptilian Digimon continued to pound against the shield, though to absolutely no avail.

Rapidmon followed WarGrowlmon's suit in hopes of penetrating the energy shield and flew partly into the air and crossed his arms. "Tri beam!"

The green energy triangle shot out through Rapidmon's arms and shuddered down against the shield, though it didn't break it. Didn't even come close. Mephismon smiled and inclined his head up towards the cliff, where the Phoenixmon was shuddering in revulsion. Its wings were spread out entirely, though when it tried to lift itself off the ridge, it couldn't move. Something compelled it to the cliff, and the more it struggled against it, the more it failed. It became weaker with every vain attempt to lift itself into the air, and before it gave up entirely, it let out one final wild cry. The screech seemed to last for an eternity, and it sounded more like a wail of despair, for it now knew exactly what was about to happen.

Simultaneously, Ryo began to scream, and the sound of it combined with the Phoenixmon's cries pierced the Tamers' ears and they bent over in agony. Alicia bunched her fist around a clump of Brad's t-shirt, and Calumon's ears drooped back while he held his hands over them. Ai and Mako grabbed onto Kazu and Kenta'smiddles and buried their heads into the teenagers' shirts. Monodramon, from beside Ryo, began to scream too, though the noise of it sounded almost triumphant and free.

Sakuyamon tore her eyes off Ryo's to once again rest on Mephismon's smirking crimson ones. "You let him go right now, you hear me, or I will destroy you."

A dead, almost whispered promise was her demand, though it met no answer and Rika was forced to look towards Ryo once more. She knew what the only thing to do was, but how could she bring herself to do it? Turning around again with a glare, Sakuyamon raised her staff towards Mephismon, hopeful that her blows would be able to penetrate the shield, though silently she knew she didn't have a chance.

Striking her staff towards, Sakuyamon's eyes rested on Mephismon's just before the rod struck its intended target, though all that resulted from it was a series of ignited sparks that flew from the energy shield which protected the Ultimate Digimon. Again and again she struck, each time with more force than the last, more tears accumulating with every electric spark that flew. Sakuyamon stopped suddenly, realising she was not even coming close to penetrating the shield, and at most the only damage she was doing was to herself. Her eyes glazed over reluctantly, revealing a hidden sadness amongst the anger, and with one final blow to Mephismon, Sakuyamon ceased her striking.

All Rika could think about was her mistakes, the mistakes that would most likely cost her everything she loved. She knew what was going to happen, and the only way she could stop that was to destroy Ryo herself, before the Phoenixmon had a chance at entering the Real World throughMephismon's will.

* * *

"Yamaki, we have a breech." 

The blonde-haired man stepped out of the shadows created by the large screen above him and turned to face Alice. "What?"

His terse voice told the girl that he was not in the mood for surprises. "Something's just about to enter the Real World," she added quickly. "But we don't know what, yet."

Sighing impatiently, Yamaki turned to a box and pluggedin a wire. "Well find out." The screen above him suddenly projected a series of small red boxes, all blinking the word _warning_. "How are those transmissions going, Jeri?"

The brunette tilted her head and looked at Yamaki tiredly. "Almost done, sir. We should be talking to Takato in a few seconds."

Sure enough, there was a bleep and in a flash there was a small shot of Takato Matsuki's features appearing on the large screen. The boy looked down when the digital device in his hand began beeping and found himself peering into the hopeful brown eyes of Jeri Katou. The two didn't speak for what seemed a while, though at once Yamaki grabbed a microphone and a wire and plugged it into his ear.

"Takato, can you here me?"

The boy nodded briefly before glancing nervously up at the scene before him. "Yeah, but judging from what's happening here, I don't think we have a lot of time."

Yamaki nodded in response and spoke clearly through the microphone. "Listen to me. Takato, is everyone there with you?"

Takato looked back down into his D-Power and nodded. "Yeah, everyone from Rika to Beelzemon. But we have a problem with Ryo."

Abruptly Yamaki stiffened. "Is he alright?"

Takato nodded. "Yes, but barely. I'm not sure, but I think he might be under the control of a Digimon. His eyes are all glassy and red and-"

"Takato, listen to me," Yamaki interrupted skilfully. "We're creating a portal now so you can get home. We're trying to correspond where it is you are exactly, so can you give me a landform, or something that looks anything like where a portal may be created."

Takato looked around and started when he found something. "Yeah, there's a castle, well a partial castle. We kind of destroyed half of it."

Yamaki brushed a strand of golden hair away from his face. "That's good enough. Listen, do you think you'll be able to get to that castle within the next minute or so?"

Takato looked around fretfully but managed to nod a response. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good," Yamaki looked towards Alice's computer and smiled fleetingly when he saw that the portal was almost complete. "Takato, hurry there and don't leave anyone behind!"

Jeri looked into the screen a moment and held Takato's gaze. In that look, everything was said. Takato's image fluttered and faded away. The transmission was completed. Gingerly brushing away a tear, Jeri nodded with determination. "Take care."

Standing abruptly from the swivel chair, Alice bolted for the stairs. "It's done," she called. "They have three minutes before it closes."

Jeri looked towards Yamaki for a moment and motioned for him to follow. "She made the vantage point an old warehouse. That was a weak spot between the worlds. Hurry up, we don't have much time."

* * *

Takato stared into his D-Power and wished Jeri's image had lingered for longer, but she had a job to do. And so did he. "Everybody, listen up!" 

Heads everywhere turned to stare at him, and he held a hand up to tell them not to question him. "We have to get to the castle, now! Yamaki's set up a portal and we don't have much time."

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound, and the ground began to shake beneath the Tamers. The crimson mist surrounding them swirled into a thicker haze and floated up higher towards the cliff. The Phoenixmon shook violently, its golden wings spread fully abreast and its beak wide open. The screamthat resounded from it pierced through the air and vibrated the surrounding area, causing those around to once again shield their ears from the noise.

Desperately, Takato ushered each Tamer towards the castle, beginning with Ai and Mako, accompanied by Kazu and Kenta. They ran, almost blindly through the deepening haze and piercing screams as the Digimon hurried to pick up whoever they could find. Calumon jumped on top of Alicia's shoulders before she was picked up beneath her by Rapidmon, who almost lost his footing when he swooped down. WarGrowlmon picked up Henry and Brad, while Guardromon flew ahead to protect Kazu and Kenta, and the younger Tamers.

The ground shook even more violently now, and the pressure arising from the wild cry of the bird began to shift if, moving the plates and causing large cracks to snap up. Shards of rock rose up slightly with the energy and were soon swirled around by a vicious mini-tornado that had been created by the wind. From the cliff, the Phoenixmon seemed to grow larger in size and a golden glow formed around it, making it seem translucent in the mystic crimson glare of the sun.

Takato could barely hear himself shouting over the noise to Sakuyamon, and though he thought she couldn't hear him, she could. Walking briskly away from a still smirking Mephismon, she stalked over to Ryo and Monodramon, who were both screaming in agony. Monodramon seemed to sense her presence and his eyes began to throb a deep crimson, however Ryo wasn't distracted. He was yelling out, unaware of just what was happening. He was subconsciously unconscious, his body the only form of presence that existed as Ryo Akiyama. His soul was lying beneath that of the Phoenixmon's, and held no actual knowledge of the world around him. He was practically already dead, in a sense.

Monodramon suddenly stopped yelling and looked towards Rika, and though his eyes met hers, he seemed to be looking straight through her. The reptile-like Digimon suddenly began to glow a deep blue, as did Ryo, and they both floated up into the air and were engulfed in a dark blue sphere.

"Monodramon Biomerge to..."

The two entities combined, both human and Digimon alike, and morphed into a completely different form altogether. Heavy silver armour clamped down on a fragile, human-like body, while facial features formed enigmatically beneath the armour on the face. A red scarf fluttered in the air until the Digimon caught in with an armoured hand, and he tied it purposefully around his right arm, thus completing the evolution.

"Justimon!"

Sakuyamon sighed, and knew exactly what she had to do. "Not exactly justly today, are we Ryo?"

Justimon held out his arm and it glowed a bright orange before melting into an electric baton.

Sakuyamon held out her staff and twirled it, preparing her energy for what was needed.

Takato yelled one final time before Beelzemon swooped down over him and gathered him in his arms.

The Phoenixmon suddenly burst into flame and exploded into the air, silhouetting against the perfectly set sun.

Justimon lifted his blade into the air and let it swirl together with the crimson mist that was slowly evaporating.

The Tamers looked desperately out into the hazy mist and watched hopelessly as Takato and Beelzemon came back empty handed.

The portal erupted into a glowing light blue sphere, and one by one the Tamers stepped into it.

Mephismon watched gloriously as the flames from the Phoenixmon dived in several directions, and a spurt of fire flew towards the castle...and the portal to the Real World.

Sakuyamon began to recite a poem she was so dreading to chant...

"All of the power in my reach..."

Justimon vaulted up into the air and flew towards Sakuyamon in a fiery rage, his blade sizzling with power.

"...I call upon the spirit of the ancient..."

The red scarf on Justimon's arm rustled as he sailed through the air at a rapid speed, though everything seemed to be in slow-motion.

"...Time will not stop for those desperate..."

Takato glanced back one last time and screamed her name, but Rika seemed not to have listened. Taking one final step back, he surrendered himself to the portal and was at once engulfed by it.

"...Help me so that I may end it..."

The Phoenixmon's final embers touched the brink of the blue portal just before it completely closed over.

"...This evil that consumes purity..."

Pulling back his blade to strike Sakuyamon, Justimon pushed forward in the air and his blade whistled through, and at that second, Sakuyamon stepped aside to reveal a mystified Mephismon, who's torso was then struck suddenly by Justimon's Voltage Blade.

"...Will be no more!"

Then, everything was black. Not a sound, not even a whisper could be heard amongst the debris of darkness that consumed the Digital World. Only one single flickering ember lit up a tiny area, but was soon blown away by a strong wind that whistled through the hollow stems of a world almost completely lost.

* * *

**A/N: **Heh, I am so evil I should go into a corner and think about my actions... 

**Floramon: **Yeah, Amethyst, you should. And apart from the fact that I had somewhat a lot to do with this plot, I do not wish to suffer your fate, so please take pity on me whoever's listening.

**A/N: **To those who are now permanently shocked, don't worry, this isn't the end. There are still two more chapters to go, but what will happen next is for me to know and for you to find out...if you're lucky.

Ciao,

Amethyst Blizzard


	19. Sacrifice

**Amethyst Blizzard: **Hope everyone had a great Christmas and are having wonderful, relaxing holidays :) So, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy Chrismakkah (for all you O.C. fans...)

Okies, this is the second to last chapter so everybody be prepared for OOCness and destruction-ness. Have fun!

**Devil's Advocates  
****Chapter 19: Sacrifice  
**-Seems so far that I have gone down this road  
Only to find that it ends  
But looking back there is one thing that I know  
I can't make it all alone again - "Fall Into You" - Evanescence

* * *

_Then, everything was black. Not a sound, not even a whisper could be heard amongst the debris of darkness that consumed the Digital World. Only one single flickering ember lit up a tiny area, but was soon blown away by a strong wind that whistled through the hollow stems of a world almost completely lost._

* * *

A violent storm began, thunder crackling in the distance. The skies darkened, revealing a hidden evil that had been buried for decades, untouched by the settlement of the four Digital Gods. This evil was the end. And it had been chained tightly and condensed into the skies for when the time came. And it had finally come. 

Lightning flashed vigorously in several places at one time, the blue electricity rippling the ground when the two connected viciously. One such bolt struck so deep that it shattered the soil completely, ripping into it like a savage animal. Revealed was the hot lava that seeped steadily from the wound created by the bolt of blue electricity. The entire ground of the whole Digital World rippled then, cracking severely in several places. Large chunks of rock were thrown into the wind that swirled violently in a vicious circle, while the lava flowed from more wounds in the ground.

In another area of the Digital World an earthquake resounded underneath the water's surface, rippling the normally calm ocean. From one single ripple resonated a gigantic wave that curled around in a circular motion, collecting more water as it lifted. It then finally crashed down with such a force that vibrations reverberated throughout the entire universe.

* * *

Rika tripped carelessly on a small lone rock, stumbling slightly before regaining her balance. Ryo looked behind him worriedly, his eyes finding Rika's easily. She gave him an irritated look before continuing her begrudging walk along a cliff face. It was the same cliff that had held the almighty powerful Phoenixmon not long ago…before it had disintegrated, that is. She gave Ryo another scathing look before passing him, efficiently taking the lead. 

Ryo stared after her, breathing hard. "Give me some credit, here. I killed the bad guy!"

Rika looked back and gave him an incredulous look. "_You _were about to kill _me_!"

Ryo shrugged. "Yeah, but I didn't did I? And instead I killed the bad guy. Give me some credit."

"Credit!" Rika shouted. "You want credit? _I _came to the Digital World looking for _you_, only to find you kissing some girl…and not doing anything about it!"

Ryo threw his arms up in the air. "We were being controlled! What could I have done? And anyway, what does it matter who I'm kissing?"

Rika threw back an evil look. "It matters because I thought…"

Ryo cut her off skilfully. "If I recall correctly, you were the one who dumped me so it shouldn't matter to you."

Rika sighed irritably and tripped over another stone. "I didn't dump you, I just said I needed time."

Ryo made a thinking sound. "Ah, no you didn't. You just ran off without giving me an answer. And this whole mess started because of you!"

Rika stopped in her tracks, turning completely around to face the older boy. "Me!? Excuse me, but I wasn't the one who came here in the first place because I was depressed."

Ryo frowned at the way she emphasised the last word. "No, but I was depressed because of you."

Rika took a step towards Ryo, her warm, erratic breathing fanning his face. "No. No, Ryo. Your feelings don't belong to me; so don't try to pin the blame on me. It's not my fault you feel the way you do."

Her cold whisper turned Ryo's blood into ice. He took a step towards her. "Yes, it is because you're…you."

Rika took another step forward, closing the gap even more between them. "I never told you how to feel, or how to show it. So don't blame me for this mess. I tried to save you."

Ryo knew she was talking about after the fight with Mephismon, but something told him she meant something else as well. Impulsively he breathed in and curled an arm around her waist, pulling her in. Her blue shirt was torn, as was his, and he could see the pale skin along her stomach was lined by thick dried blood. She stood very still in his arms, her breath quivering with a slight fear. What was that fear? Ryo desperately wanted to know what it was she was so scared of.

Lightly breathing on her face, Ryo whispered gently. "And I want to save you."

Wincing as his finger lightly brushed the newly created scar on her stomach, Rika shut her eyes tightly, opening them after a moment's thought. "Ryo, I know you do. But you can't."

She tried to pull away from his tight grip around her waist, but he wouldn't let up. Lifting up his other arm to brush the auburn hair away from her face he placed his hand upon her cheek, stroking it gently. "Never say can't, Rika."

She looked forlornly into his blue eyes, her own amethyst ones betraying her completely. She looked so…innocent, a far cry from the girl who was always ready to pounce. Now she looked sedated, almost in a trance. He knew she secretly wanted this…but was too stubborn to admit it. Stubborn or hurt, and the latter seemed evermore likely. He knew about her dad, how he had left her when she was young. How he had hidden her twin sister away from her for sixteen years, not even feeling the least bit guilty about it. And he knew that her father had become violent with her mother…a long time ago. But the memory still burned clearly within her mind.

Rika lifted a finger up to his neck and traced a line from his throat down to his chest, where his scar was. "How did you get that scar?"

Ryo swallowed. "When I first came here, I remember seeing a man. Shibumi. He told me that many things happened here, many that were impossible to understand. He told me to be careful. The next day Cyberdramon and I found ourselves in a fight. We were up against a Champion Level Digimon, and I used a modify card to finish him off. His body dispersed into data, and Cyberdramon absorbed it, however I felt a presence. It was like a heavy brooding over my head. Before I knew it, something sharp came at me and cut through my shirt…and my skin. I saw the blood drip before me but never did I see what had attacked me. There was nothing there…"

Ryo had said this in a whisper and Rika had to lean in to hear it. They were close…their noses almost touching. Ryo's head towered slightly over Rika's but suddenly they were level as Ryo leaned in and closed the gap, his mouth nearing hers. Rika placed her hand firmly on his chest just as his lips met hers in a soft kiss. His mouth lingered upon hers and he impulsively deepened the kiss as her hand traced back along his shoulder to curl around his warm neck. Ryo's hand on her cheek circled around to find the bridge of her chin and the kiss broke into several soft ones. Both of them had waited such a long time for this…to express the raging emotions buried deep within themselves. But…neither had really known how to approach the other.

They were interrupted suddenly by a silky cough that of which came from Renamon. Busted, Ryo and Rika pulled apart awkwardly, their breathing slightly erratic and their cheeks tinged light pink. Monodramon stalked up beside Renamon, his face an impassive smirk. The two had gone in search of help, but had come back empty handed. There was not a Digimon in sight.

"So," Ryo began awkwardly, "I guess help was a far cry."

Renamon nodded. "Yes. Everything's a mess and I couldn't sense a presence for as far as we looked. There was nothing."

Rika cleared her throated, then voiced her fears…a little too high-pitched. "How are we going to get out of here? We don't have anything to communicate with the Real World, and we can't find any help from the inside."

Ryo nodded in agreement. "We're screwed."

Rika shook her head defiantly. "No. We have to think of something. Let's backtrack."

Monodramon nodded sarcastically. "Oh that's productive. We'll just relive this entire ordeal in out minds until we eventually roll over and die."

Ryo glared at his partner. "Thank you, Oscar The Grouch. Rika's right, we should backtrack. Ok, my first memory was being pulled roughly out of the ground by Renamon. Anyone else?"

Rika gave Ryo a look. "Well I remember everything, so why don't I evaluate? Mephismon's plan was to control you and Stacie in order to gain access to the Real World, without having to actually travel there. He was using Alicia to open the portal between the worlds and I guess Alice and Jeri sort of helped him with that because they opened up the portal from the Real World to try and get us out. Mephismon took that opportunity to sacrifice the Phoenixmon so he could…ok, I'm lost."

Renamon took over. "Mephismon needed the destruction of the Phoenixmon so its presence could cross over into the Real World, and while it was still under the control of Mephismon himself, it would do whatever he commanded of it. Ryo, you and Stacie were host bodies for the Phoenixmon and you both contained the spirit, so to speak, of the controlled Phoenixmon. When the Phoenixmon would enter the Real World, there would be no use for you and Stacie anymore because the Phoenixmon would be free from the constraints Mephismon was putting on it, simply to secure the safety of the Digital World."

Ryo nodded. "Right. So Mephismon was willing to sacrifice Stacie and me to gain what, exactly?"

Rika looked up. "To destroy any chance of you stopping him. You and Stacie both had insight to Mephismon's master plan, and that included any flaws. He needed to kill you both so he could stop you from rising against him."

Renamon nodded, a small smile playing on her equally small mouth. "Exactly. But his plans did falter. We destroyed him before he could gain control over the Real World. However…we didn't destroy the Phoenixmon. Not entirely, anyway."

Monodramon glanced around him. "This is all very nice to bond and all, but I really do think we should be at least _walking _before this place explodes and we perish into oblivion."

Ryo frowned once again at his partner, then he glanced over to Rika. "You still have your D-Power, don't you?"

Rika nodded, impulsively pulling it out from under her shirt. "Yeah, why?"

"Because we can use it to communicate with the others."

Rika shook her head. "We can't do that without equipment. Our only hope is that Alice can use the Hypnos equipment from the Real World to pull us out of here. Before it really is too late."

* * *

"What do you mean you left them behind?!" 

Takato gave a sheepish, apologetic look to Yamaki. "I tried, but they wouldn't move. And Ryo was under the control of this evil guy who planned to take over our world, but Rika stopped him doing that. I think."

Yamaki rubbed a hand over his forehead. "And that's just going to bring them back here?"

Takato shrugged. "I don't know."

Jeri came to his rescue. "Mr. Yamaki, for what it's worth, Rika and Ryo can handle themselves for as long as they need to."

Alice typed something meticulously on her laptop computer. "This is not good."

Alicia sighed. "What now?"

Alice looked up and frowned at Rika's twin's obvious attack. "Well, if you must know, the Digital World is sixty-five percent dead."

Yamaki flinched. "Dead?"

Alice nodded. "Wiped out already. Judging from the patterns of storm activity, there isn't much time. Pretty soon the Digital World will be nothing but a burning piece of small rock in the center of our universe."

Alicia nodded sarcastically. "That's morbid."

Henry sighed. "Ok. Let's focus on something else. How do we get them out of there?"

The group was hustled together in the old warehouse that stored the Devil's Advocates' musical equipment. Brad and Alicia stood next to each other in a corner, while beside them Henry stood, making quite a large distance between Alicia and Alice. Jeri and Takato stood next to Henry, while Kazu and Kenta paced around the instruments, inspecting each piece carefully. The twins Ai and Mako were holding hands, Impmon standing between them with intent eyes. Guardromon and MarineAngemon stood beside each other; the difference in height was almost hilarious. Yamaki stood a distance away, Riley standing by his side with a curious, somewhat impatient look plastered onto her features.

Yamaki sighed. "I still think we should inform your parents. All of them."

Kazu looked up suddenly. "What, and confess that we skipped school? Nuh uh."

Henry looked thoughtful. "Skipped school to save the world, you mean."

Alice looked up from her laptop, slamming her hand down violently on the concrete ground. "No! We have to create another portal." Then, shaking her hand, she muttered: "Ow."

Henry sat down next to her, turning the laptop slightly so he could face it squarely. "We'll start with trying to communicate with them. Someone needs to get to Hypnos."

Yamaki raised his hand, looking to Riley expectantly. "We'll go."

Riley nodded. "If anything happens here, call me."

The group nodded then they each went back to their individual activities. Alice and Henry conversed over the laptop, each suggesting different ideas to help the situation. Alicia leaned heavily against the wall while Brad stuffed his hands into his pockets. Takato and Jeri walked over to the twins and talked to them comfortingly, reassuring them gently. Kazu and Kenta continued to inspect the instruments carefully, blocking out the activity behind them.

In a distant corner, a girl lay still as night. She was not dead, just unconscious. It was Stacie Tseng.

* * *

"Ok," Ryo mangaged a glance behind him to the others. "Let's elaborate more. What happened when you guys started fighting Mephismon?" 

Rika nodded. "We didn't really fight him; he was shielded the whole time. So we fought the stampede until Mephismon said everything was finished and that he had no need for them anymore. Every Digimon just exploded before out eyes."

Monodramon flinched. "Ok, but what about us? All I remember is hitting my head…hard."

Renamon stepped up to the reptilian. "Rika and I as Sakuyamon realized what it was Mephismon was going to do to you so we decided to beat him to it. We recited a chant and everything seemed to unfold perfectly, except that you two as Justimon were going to kill us with your lance. Rika and I stepped aside just as you were about to stab us, and instead you stabbed Mephismon, killing him instantly. The chant didn't work after that, so you weren't killed in the process."

Ryo shook his head. "It's still so hazy to me."

Rika placed a hand on his shoulder supportively and said sarcastically: "Don't worry, you don't need to know _every_ detail."

Ryo smiled at her over his shoulder. "Thanks, Nonaka."

Rika smirked. "You're very welcome, Akiyama. Even for you know, trying to kill me."

Ryo looked forward. "And you're excused for trying to kill me. We cool?"

Smiling, Rika held out her hand. "We're cool."

Ryo took it and squeezed it tightly. Monodramon made a gagging sound while Renamon gave a small smile. The moment was ended suddenly when Rika's D-Power began beeping violently. She pulled it out from under her shirt and looked into it. There, in front of her, was Henry. He was smiling slightly while his grey eyes looked dead serious.

"Rika. Good to see you."

Rika nodded emphatically. "Yeah, you two. Is everyone with you?"

Henry smiled. "Yeah, everyone except for you guys. How is everyone over there?"

Rika sighed and looked around. Ryo was standing next to her, a worried look flickering in his eyes. Renamon and Monodramon were directly behind them, standing side by side. "Everyone's ok."

Alice interrupted Henry on the screen and took over his position. "Good. Listen, I'm trying to breech the barrier between the worlds. In the meantime, you don't have much time. The Digital World is going to explode soon, due to the massive amount of destruction caused by the Phoenixmon. We know all about it and you have only a couple of minutes at the most. You have to get to a vantage point, somewhere. A place where there's a weak link…"

Ryo took Rika's D-Power from her hand and stared at Alice. "I know a place. It's not far from here; only a couple of levels down. I think we can get to it within two minutes if we run."

Alice nodded. "Ok, great. Go there and I'll track you. I'll bring up a portal within the minute but you have to hurry."

Ryo nodded in confirmation. "Got it." Then he looked up at Rika. "Follow my lead."

Rika inclined her head. "What's new?"

Walking quickly along the cliff, Ryo glanced behind him. "Nothing much, 'cept you and me."

Abruptly stopping in her tracks, Rika held her breath. "What about you and me?"

Walking backwards, Ryo raised his eyebrows mysteriously. "We've just…changed."

And they left it at that. Renamon and Monodramon were still walking behind them both and giving each other side looks. They knew what was going on…and only one of them liked it. The other found himself thinking slightly jealous, possessive thoughts and his Tamer's situation with Rika. Were things going to change for Tamer and partner now that their feelings had been let open?

Suddenly, Ryo broke into a rapid run, leaving the others to do the same. They were running down the slope of the cliff now and only Ryo knew where they were headed. They passed numerous rock formations and the sky above seemed to be shuddering in their wake, however they kept running. They didn't have much time until everything was lost.

Ryo jumped over several boulders and cut his hand on the side on one, but pressed on. Blood dripped steadily from the small wound, and the trail of it continued down his palm until it met with the scar where he had been cut before. The scar seemed to sting when the blood trickled onto it, and Ryo cringed at the singe of it. Time was running out for them and they had to be at a specific place before the minute was up.

There was a stairwell at the foot of the cliff and Ryo bounded down it, taking two steps at a time. Monodramon followed suit while Renamon curled her arm protectively around Rika's waist and hauled her skillfully over the many steps. Renamon landed gracefully on the concrete ground just before Ryo did, and Rika slid herself out of Renamon's grip.

"See, Ryo," she quipped. "That's how you do it."

Ryo smiled. "I'm taking notes."

Then Rika turned to look at what was before them…and she almost fell back. Before her was the exact place where she had dreamed she was with Ryo. It was The Oasis. An overhanging willow tree had its ends dipping into the large swell of ocean that lay in the middle of lush green grass. The grass seemed to be endless while the pool spanned about ten yards in diameter. Above them the sun was just setting and it gave off a radiant pinkish glow that spread itself over the pool of water. The willow tree seemed to shudder, and ripples spawned from the movement. It was magical.

"Wow…" Rika breathed quietly.

Renamon stood behind her, staring in awe at the scene. "I've never seen anything like this before. Not here or in the real world."

Ryo walked forward, a smile etching wryly on his features. "It's where I used to come and think when I was living here. It's amazing; the pool is as warm as the sun is and it's so relaxing."

Almost immediately a large blue spiral coiled itself out from underneath the water. It sparkled with electricity and inside of it was a faint grey reflection of the warehouse…where the rest of the group was waiting. The portal was in the middle of the pool, and Ryo took Rika's hand reassuringly, leading her into the water. For once in her life Rika didn't mind being led; in fact, she liked it. It wasn't something she'd do on a regular basis but when it did come around she'd let it in. It was a feeling of security of protection, one of which she only felt around Ryo.

The water lapped around their jeans but none of it seeped through. Their clothes remained dry as they waded through until they reached the middle. Renamon and Monodramon were right behind them, impatiently waiting for the pair to walked through the blue light. However, when they turned around to face their partners, Monordamon grunted.

"This place is going to blow, so don't talk – just walk!"

Ryo smiled. "Thank you, both of you, for supporting us with out decisions. That really means a lot…to both of us. And I know what's at stake by wasting time, but I'm pretty sure that if this place goes up with us in it, you two will be there for us."

Rika nodded. "Yeah. Renamon, you're my best friend in the entire world and I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me."

Renamon smiled. "Rika, you know you're more than welcome for those times I've helped you."

Monodramon nudged Ryo impatiently. "Yeah, whatever she said, now can we get moving?!"

Both Ryo and Rika smirked at the tinge of pink that appeared ever so slightly upon Monodramon's cheeks. Then they both turned around and looked one final time into each other's eyes before stepping into the blinding light of the portal, the two Digimon doing the same directly after.

Then, all at once, the clouds swirled together and the water spiraled upwards, creating a giant tidal wave that gave way when the ground beneath it shifted. Thunder crackled in the distance, causing a bolt of blue electricity to spurt through the sky. Through the cracks in the parched ground came seeping lava that trailed along beneath the raging fire that was sparked by the bolt of electricity. Falling victim to the deadly fire was the lush greenery that surrounded most parts of the Digital World. Then finally, devouring the entire world with a sigh, were the powerful jaws of a mythical creature whose resemblance to that of a saber-toothed cat was uncanny. It was finally the end of the Digital World, its Guardians surrendering to the clenching evil that self-destructed only when the world had sighed its last breath…


	20. The Devil's Advocates

**Amethyst Blizzard: **Another week, another post. My last one for "Devil's Advocates". Yes, this is the last chapter of this very long fic that has taken more than a year's work to finish. I like they way this turned out and hopefully it will finally answer your questions.

**Floramon: **Ok…Amethyst does not own Digimon, first and foremost. And…she also doesn't own me anymore because I am putting myself up for adoption. If anyone would like to sign the papers, please do, because I wish for nothing else than to get out of this life of deception and lies…

**A/N: **Floramon…you're not putting yourself up for adoption. I am your legal guardian and I have a say over that. I also don't own the song "We Are" by Ana.

Enjoy!

**Devil's Advocates  
****Chapter 20: The Devil's Advocates**

**

* * *

**

_Then, all at once, the clouds swirled together and the water spiraled upwards, creating a giant tidal wave that gave way when the ground beneath it shifted. Thunder crackled in the distance, causing a bolt of blue electricity to spurt through the sky. Through the cracks in the parched ground came seeping lava that trailed along beneath the raging fire that was sparked by the bolt of electricity. Falling victim to the deadly fire was the lush greenery that surrounded most parts of the Digital World. Then finally, devouring the entire world with a sigh, were the powerful jaws of a mythical creature whose resemblance to that of a saber-toothed cat was uncanny. It was finally the end of the Digital World, its Guardians surrendering to the clenching evil that self-destructed only when the world had sighed its last breath…_

Struggling desperately for breath, Rika gasped an almost silent help. In the midst of the clatter her plea went unheard. She tried again, louder this time to enforce the fact that she really needed what she was saying. Only then did Ryo hear her and hooked his arm skillfully up beneath Jeri's grip, unclipping her arms from around Rika's neck. Jeri staggered back, Ryo holding her arm firmly. She then looked sheepish, blushing a slight shade of pink before searching Rika's eyes.

"Sorry…I just thought…" she began quietly.

Rika smiled warmly, placing her hand softly on Jeri's shoulder reassuringly. "It's ok, Jeri. I'm fine."

Her hair fell down loosely below her shoulders, a few unruly strands peering out from over her forehead to cover her eyes enigmatically. She brushed them away instinctively and gave Ryo a knowing look. He knew what she was trying to convey, but he had no way of knowing exactly how to tell the others exactly what had happened to the Digital World. So he didn't. Instead he let Alice take over that job, while he helped Rika walk over to the door. It was extremely humid and claustrophobic in the small warehouse…and they both needed air desperately.

Before Ryo could turn the handle on the rusted door, someone placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was Henry. "We're glad you both are ok."

Ryo returned his friend's warm smile with one of his own. Then both he and Rika stepped outside…only to be almost blinded by the surfacing sunlight of the day. Ryo slipped an arm around Rika's waist just before the door closed behind them. But not before the others caught a glimpse of the…very strange gesture.

Kazu could only stare…then spluttered out, "Are they on drugs?"

Jeri turned to Renamon with a smirk. "Prozac, perhaps."

Renamon just looked past them both with a worried look. "Did you feel that storm before?"

Her question was directed at no one in particular but Alice stood up from the ground, her laptop firmly clutched in her arms. "Yeah. The entire earth shook; it's all over the news."

The group turned simultaneously to look at the small computer screen, listening intently to the different broadcasts. Takato shifted his eyes apprehensively.

"Must have been pretty big if it was felt _everywhere_."

Henry frowned grimly. "Well…there's nothing left of the Digital World so…"

Alicia sighed impatiently. "Haven't we been through this already? The universe has lost of part of itself…blah, blah, blah."

Henry gave her a stern look. "It's nothing to mock, Alicia. All of those Digimon have been killed."

Alicia twisted her lips sourly, regarding Henry with dark eyes. "And how am I supposed to respond to that, exactly? It meant nothing to me, that world. In fact, I'm glad it's gone."

"Shut up! Everybody!"

Everyone turned to stare at Kenta's outstretched arms and grave look. "If we argue about it then we're going to get nowhere. We have to think this over rationally so we can move on."

Brad, who had been silent beside Alicia, stood up next to Kenta. "He's right, we all have to calm down. There's nothing we can do for that world, now, so we should all stop arguing about it."

A spluttered cough interrupted the talking suddenly. It came from a dark corner, over where the portal had been not long ago. Heads turned from all directions to squint in the darkness. At first no one could make out a thing…then it became apparent that something was there, covered in darkness. A life form…maybe even a Digimon. If was too small to be a human. The…thing stood up suddenly, staggering around before righting itself and limping forward into the faint light. It looked like a tiny kitten, all washed-up and wounded with sticky grey fur. Red wings sprouted shakily from its sides, while its whiskers shook with brilliant golden light and grew with grace into large white strings. Its tail was not that of a cat's. In fact, it looked more like a tiny turtle's tail, curved up slightly at the ends. The creature pulsed a deep purple shade before five golden spheres appeared around its body.

Eyes everywhere peered at the little cat-like creature, it being no bigger than Calumon in size. It looked for a moment into each of the eyes with its own golden yellow ones, sniffing every now and then to familiarise its surroundings. Jeri reached out a ginger hand cautiously and the creature lifted its head to sniff her stiff fingers. Jeri relaxed slightly when she realised it wasn't going to bite off her hand and giggled when it tickled her with its soft nose.

Kazu frowned at it. "Who is…"

A footfall from behind made the group glance around. Stacie hobbled up to the creature and ran a soothing hand down its curved back. "This is Guardianmon."

Frowning harder at the girl, Kazu growled softly. "Stay back, I know karate!"

Takato flicked around his head confusedly. "No you don't."

Kazu lowered his voice to a threatening whisper. "Shut up, man."

Stacie shook her head. "Look, I'm not a bad guy. I'm with you guys…now."

Pointing an accusing finger at her, Kazu glared. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

Kazu nodded emphatically, pretending to be considering the statement. "Fine. Welcome aboard…uh…?"

Gesturing out her arm to Kazu, who had to lean forward to take it, Stacie smiled. "Stacie Tseng."

Alicia sized the tall blonde up from bottom to top. "Oh, so _you're_ Stacie."

Stacie suspiciously considered Alicia's tone but Brad vaulted himself up off of the wall he was leaning on. "Don't mind her, she's hormonal. So you know this little guy?"

Stacie looked down at Guardianmon. "No," she said enigmatically. "But I think you guys do."

Henry frowned and looked closer at the little Digimon. "He's the Guardians…reborn."

Alicia raised her eyebrows. "Guardians? You mean that place had guardians?!"

Kenta waved his hand. "Long story."

"Hey guys?" Alice was once again sitting down on the cold concrete, her head buried in her laptop. "Look at this."

The group leaned forward in a hustle, just as Ryo and Rika reappeared from outside. They both huddled close to the group to catch a look at Alice's laptop. It was a broadcast, a broadcast of Talley speaking into a camera. The notes on the bottom of the screen read 'Prague – Live'. They all listened intently as she spoke clearly into her microphone.

"Today, a very strange happening occurred. A latent volcano erupted violently, spurting hot lava into the air with such a force that this small town had to be evacuated for fear of an overflow into the village. However, it appears that the eruption died down after one entire hour of spurting into the sky. Now, it seems that the sky is literally on fire."

The camera swung from the blonde reporter to the sky, which was a sickly blood-red shade. The entire sky was this colour, as if the sun was setting, which was not possible considering it had just struck midday in Prague. In streaks lay a golden layer of colour, patterning itself with the redness of the ethereal scene. Then, all of a sudden, streaked a golden ray of light – right across the sky. And the Tamers knew what it was.

Henry exhaled with one word, "Phoenixmon."

Guardianmon playfully pounced on the laptop, slamming it shut. Alice gave a cry of anger and stood up suddenly, cursing the creature. Guardianmon just smiled innocently. Then Calumon stalked up to the little cat, sniffing precariously and sprouting out his ears. Well…if Calumon liked the tiny Digimon…then so should everyone else.

Terriermon jogged past the group and joined with Calumon to playfully tickle Guardianmon. Henry just shook his head while Ai and Mako dragged on Impmon's arm and pulled him over to where the new friend was. The tension in the air was released calmly through the children's act of innocence and Henry found himself fleetingly wonder about Suzie.

_I hope she's safe at school…_

Alicia turned her head to the side to face the blue-haired teenager. "Can I talk to you…alone?"

Henry smiled warmly. "Sure. Outside?"

Alicia nodded and promptly walked over to the door, opening it and stepping outside, waiting for Henry to do the same. When he reached the door, however, he gave a quick look behind him to glance at Alice…who was staring straight back, her blue eyes reflecting her emotions plainly. Henry swallowed and turned to walk out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

Rika noticed the way Alice dropped her head suddenly when the door clicked shut. She walked up to her friend and placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about them, they'll get over it."

Alice fixed her pale blue eyes on Rika's equally pale amethyst ones, tears fleetingly filling before she wiped them gingerly away with one finger. "Yeah, he's not worth it, right?"

Rika inclined her head. "Well…"

Two arms encircled Rika's waist from behind then, drawing her in close. Ryo smiled at Alice. "Fight for him. You'll win if you want him."

Alice raised an eyebrow when Ryo planted a kiss on Rika's neck. "What happened to you two?"

Rika smirked at Alice's incredulous voice. "We won the battle."

* * *

Outside, Alicia was pacing with Henry staring at her movements. He finally grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. His face was close…too close. She stepped back, breaking his grip on her arm. Her eyes were fretful, her mind racing. All of those thoughts…those emotions… 

"Alicia…you wanted to talk," Henry raised an eyebrow. "This isn't talking. This is pacing. Pacing is bad."

Alicia sighed nervously. "Sorry," she paused for a moment, regaining her composure. "I have a confession to make."

Henry nodded as Rika's twin began leading him to a grey concrete bench. "Ok. Confess."

Alicia turned sideways to face Henry, her eyes locking with his. "I know how you feel about Alice. And before you say anything, just hear me out. The ability I have to see what's happening to complete strangers isn't all I can do. I can…toy with people's thoughts…and emotions. When I met you…I was going through a really tough time with my dad and I was hurt. I wanted to make someone else feel what I was going through. I sensed that you and Alice had feelings for each other, so I played with them. I wanted to make Alice feel jealous, so I may have…flirted with you a little. Inadvertently."

Henry nodded slowly, absorbing what Alicia was saying. "So then…how do you 'play' with those emotions?"

Alicia could tell he was joking, trying to lighten the conversation. But she didn't buy it; he felt betrayed. "Through my voice, whether it be singing or talking, I can sway people's thoughts and emotions, and I did that to you. When we were in the Digital World, and you were fighting, I realised that how you feel is important to not only you…but to Alice as well. I'm sorry, Henry, for doing that to you; for making you feel things you didn't want to."

She was still looking into his eyes, and he could see one true emotion showing in her amethyst ones: sorrow. "I forgive you."

Sincerely was his acceptance of her apology and she immediately relaxed, exhaling loudly. "Good. I was afraid you would kill me with your martial arts skills."

Tracing along her cheek with his finger, Henry smiled. "Then you'd just kill me back with your own."

Alicia laughed slightly. "Yeah, you know I would," she sobered quickly. "You have one more person to talk to, though. Tell her."

With that, Alicia stood from the bench and walked back to the warehouse, leaving Henry to stare after her as she gestured to Alice silently. The blonde girl flickered a look over to Rika before breathing hard and walking over to the door…and to Henry. She was walking slowly, almost fearing meeting the bench, but when she did she sat down to squarely face him.

"Hey…"

Her voice reached him and then he was certain. "Alice, I'm not going to explain, but I'm so sorry. I was blinded and it was my fault I could not see what was in front of me. I like you…a lot and I'm hoping that you can forgive me for being a jackass to you before."

Alice smiled warmly before drawing back her hand and slapping Henry viciously across the face. "No, I wouldn't call it 'jackass', I'd call it bitch. But…since you're apologizing…then I forgive you."

Henry looked once again at her smirking face before laughing. "I deserved that, didn't I?"

Alice nodded approvingly. "You sure as hell did. But…you also deserve this…"

She placed her lips over his for but a moment before drawing back with a smile. Henry returned it with one of his and leaned over, kissing her harder. They were soon interrupted but a gruff clearing of the throat and, as they looked up apprehensively, they saw what they were dreading: Yamaki and Riley…along with Henry's dad and Rika's mother. Suzie was also there, Lopmon hovering by her side. She was old enough now to understand what her brother was doing and smirked at him. She said nothing but her eyes met with his for a second in a silent match.

Janyu nodded his head once. "Aren't you guys supposed to be at school…?"

Henry swallowed once again and laughed nervously. "Yeah, Dad, we would be except we were…you know, saving the world."

The humour died on his tongue though, for knowing that they had only saved _one _world this time was really nothing to joke about. But…they had tried, hadn't they?

Rumiko laughed, however. "We know."

Alice smiled and stood from the bench. "Everyone else is inside."

The older woman smiled. "Thanks, Sweetie."

She and Janyu walked over to the door, accompanied slowly by Riley, who glanced back at the two teenagers. With a wink she turned back and walked through the door. Henry sighed while Alice just smirked.

Yamaki considered them both with a stern look. "We are going to have to have a serious talk, the three of us."

Henry chuckled nervously before walking back over to he warehouse. "Not too serious, I hope."

The three walked into the shed and joined the rest of the group. Alicia and Brad were over in the corner where the band's equipment was, and they were plugging in random leads and cords.

Alice looked quizzical. "What's going on?"

Riley crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at Alice. "They're going to play for us. Just the two of them."

Henry nodded. "Oh. Ok."

Brad picked up his electric guitar and warmed it up, strumming a few random notes. Alicia took up the microphone and warmed up her vocal chords. The group waited patiently for the music to begin, and when it did, it whistled eerily inside of the warehouse.

* * *

_See the Devil on the doorstep now_

_My, oh, my_

_Telling everybody just how to live their lives_

_Sliding down the information highway_

_Buying in just like a bunch of fools_

_Time is ticking and we can't go back_

_My, oh, my_

_What about the world today?_

_What about the place what we call home?_

_We've never been so many_

_And we've never been…so alone_

_Keep watching from your picket fence_

_Keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are…we are_

_You wash your hands and come out clean_

_Fail to recognise the enemies within_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are…we are_

_One step forward making two steps back_

_My, oh, my_

_Riding piggy on the bad boy's back for life_

_Lining up for the grand illusion_

_No answers for no questions asked_

_Lining up for the execution_

_Without knowing why_

_Keep watching from your picket fence_

_Keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are…we are_

_You wash your hands and come out clean_

_Fail to recognise the enemies within_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are…we are_

_It's all about power then take control_

_Breaking the rule_

_Breaking the soul_

_They suck us dry till there's nothing left_

_My, oh, my_

_My, oh, my_

_What about the world today?_

_What about the place that we call home?_

_We've never been so many_

_And we've never been so alone…so alone_

_Keep watching from your picket fence_

_Keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are…we are_

_You wash your hands and come out clean_

_Fail to recognise the enemies within_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are…we are_

_It's all about power then (we are)_

_Take control (we are)_

_Breaking the rule (we are)_

_Breaking the soul (we are)_

_They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are)_

_My, oh, my_

_My, oh, my_

_We are_

_We are (it's all)_

_We are_

_It's all about power…then take control_

* * *

They all marveled at the touching song, Alicia's vocal fading into the distance. Mephismon's reign for power had been undermined for years by the Guardians, and it was only when the legendary creature of the Phoenixmon had been arisen were they frightened at what was to come. They knew that with the birth of the Phoenixmon came a great evil from the skies…and that evil would eventually destroy the Digital World when it manifested. The Guardians had known that…however Mephismon did not. So whatever had happened in the end…the Digital World would not have been saved. Albeit, in going to the Digital, the Tamers had managed to stop Mephismon's reign on their world from happening, thwarting the evil spirit of the Phoenixmon in the process. 

The Phoenixmon still did exist, but only as a protector. A seal of protection over the world from the evil.

The group clapped loudly at the performance, everyone smiling at the realisation that they had ultimately saved the day. Kazu and Kenta looked at each other and gave a thumbs up signal. Ai and Mako both took turns in hugging Impmon, whose squished face smiled despite himself. Henry smiled at Alice, who it turn smiled gratefully at Alicia. Suzie hugged Lopmon tightly, though not as tightly as she would have done if it were three years ago. Takato and Jeri held hands, looking around them at the warehouse, slightly dazed. The adults stood in a bunch, admiring the two musicians as they bowed. Calumon and Guardianmon jumped up and down with joy and gave little shouts of happiness.

And Rika and Ryo stood aloof from the others, Rika resting her head on Ryo's shoulder. His arm was tightly wrapped around her waist while Rika's arm rested by her side. This would be a day the both of them would never forget…for so many reasons.

Kazu laughed suddenly, pointing to the lone drum set. "It says 'Phoenix'…"

Rika smiled at Alicia. "Original, eh, Nonaka?"

Alicia returned her twin's grin. "Right on, Nonaka."

The group laughed at this…even Stacie, who walked up to Rika. Holding out her hand, she smiled apologetically. "Friends?"

Rika looked at the hand, then locked eyes with Stacie. "Only if you promise not to kiss my boyfriend."

Ryo laughed. Boyfriend? Stacie grinned and Rika smiled warmly.

"Friends."

Janyu cleared his throat suddenly, gaining everyone's attention. "I have something to say…to you all you."

The group listened intently, some frowning at the man's serious tone.

"I know about the Phoenixmon. Why? Because he was the first Digimon we ever created as the Monster Makers,' Janyu eyed each and every person present. "The file became corrupted shortly after it was creature, and we had to create a firewall against it so it couldn't manifest into the software. It was latent for years until one day I stumbled upon it accidentally. It did manifest into our computer so I had to shut it down and I never used it again after that incident. That was how the remote area of the Digital World you guys stumbled upon was created; it was that hard drive that I had to shut down. The Phoenixmon was not evil; far from it. But it was powerful…and vulnerable to other powers, such as other Digimon trying to control it. Which is what happened."

Henry smiled kindly at his father. "Don't worry, Dad. We fought the evil…and beat it."

Alicia turned and smiled at Brad, who grinned in return. _All _of them had fought that evil…and without both of them, the world wouldn't have been saved from the evil. By helping the Devil, they had helped the entire world. They were The Devil's Advocates. Forever.

* * *

**  
A/N: **Ah…it's over. Wow. Completely done. Hopefully that tied everything up in the end, which I think it did… 

Now to my thank-yous: alexian-goddess, DigiFreak103, DigiqueenTMIM, Ryuki Obsessed, con2020tran, I AM THE RULER, benny2000, Luzr-Gurl13, Ao-Senshi, Shadow-Faerie-21, YuizakiHiyono, Iceblast, DragonQueen16, jack-in-the-box, alexi, firehottie, KristiexxNguyen, AmethystWind89, hello-mimmy, AkinoMatoumiken, No 1, ryuki 4 evr, kayo katt, The Dunedain87, jptrsusa1, sana, dunno, GijinkaRenamon,Evil Videl, Tache, AkinoAme, Sam8, Dark Shadow, Violet Angel1, KawaiinessPnya,NC60659, Anime Master Zero, artsygurl...and to anyone else who read this! Thank you all!!

And my last note, I will be taking a break from writing Digimon fics, just to try new things. I will still be popping up every now and then reviewing you guys…but as for writing, I might not return. "Forgetting Someone Like You" is (for now) permanently dead so I don't know if it will be revived in the future. And there will be no sequel for "Unauthorised Authority".

Thank you to everyone who supported me here with their kind reviews and encouragements and I'll be sure to pop up to review you guys, too!

Kisses and hugs for the future…as well as peace, cause that's what this world really needs. Happy New Year to those I haven't said that to yet, and may this year bring good luck to you all!

Amethyst Blizzard…and Floramon (who's staying with me…)


End file.
